Search for The Promised One
by Tyramir
Summary: In the wake of the destruction of Midgar, two men step from the wreckage and begin their own separate quests. One to discover the true fate of a lost loved one, and the other to rebuild an Empire...
1. Debris

Writer's Note: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, or any of its characters. I just got bored one day and started doing this. Even if Squaresoft wanted to sue, I have nothing to give them. I'm just a writer. And of fanfiction, so I'm not even doing it for offers of cigarettes and coffee.  
  
This is my first work of fanfiction. Never really bothered before because I was mostly too lazy. Got bored one day, and decided, "Oh, what the heck?" This is going to be an Aeris resurrection fic, since a lot of people whine about how Aeris died. Chances are the upcoming FF7 sequel, Advent Children (I don't own that, either, but then again, you probably already knew that) will deal with an Aeris revival once and for all, but I feel like writing my own now.  
  
Search For the Promised One  
Chapter One  
Debris  
  
Stars. How wonderously beautiful these pinpricks of light in a curtain of black can be. So simple, so small, so elegant, with the power to create galaxies and planets and lives, and just as easily smash those lives to pieces.  
  
The words came to Cloud Strife's mind as he lay back, looking up at the sky, disoriented. The former member of Soldier wasn't sure where he was or how he got there, but the view of the sky with all its beautiful stars was... nice. Watching them and wondering about their power kept his mind off the pain in the back of his head, kept him from wondering what that acrid burning smell was. He tried to focus on something else to bring reality back to him, but those stars... They reminded him of someone, but he wasn't quite sure...  
  
Aeris.  
  
The name erupted through his mind like a flashfire, consuming everything, erasing all poetic musings of those shining beacons. The grogginess clung to him, and Cloud swore inwardly. Head injury, more than likely a concussion. That burning smell wasn't good either, and now that he was more focused, he could hear the distant sound of sparking wires and... a groaning? Not quite human, but it sounded familiar.  
  
Standing was a struggle, almost as mighty a battle as the one he had fought against Sephiroth. Another name, this one filling Cloud with a sudden fear, a burning hatred. This name had meaning. Images of a man in a black cape with silver hair flared before his eyes, followed by ones of a girl, barely a woman, in a pink dress, praying. The black and silver figure streaked down from above, a sword, no, the sword, Masamune, in his hands. Falling, falling, down towards the girl, Aeris, until...  
  
A small cry came from Cloud's lips. The memory washed over him, his failure to move, to resist Sephiroth.  
  
"I'm so weak..." The words, often repeated, came out so easily.  
  
The groan sounded again. Cloud gave a start, and looked over his surroundings.  
  
Scrap metal and exposed wires were all around him, fires raged in the distance. All about him was the wreckage of... the Highwind.  
  
A final burst of memories ripped through the ex-Soldier's mind, tearing away at the back of his eyes, giving him the final push he needed.  
  
Tifa sitting with him beneath the Highwind, their night together in each other's arms before the final battle in the Northern Crater.  
  
Vincent, changed into the demonic form of Chaos, grappling with the angelic Sephiroth, giving Avalanche the chance they needed to end the threat to the planet.  
  
Barret, sitting on a rock platform, heaving a sigh of relief that they had all made it through that final fight.  
  
Yuffie, her victorious smile fading as the resulting explosion of Meteor sent hurtling rocks in the Highwind's direction.  
  
Cid, cigarette in mouth, issuing orders laced with swear words to his crew, screaming for them to abandon ship.  
  
Red XIII running alongside him, racing to the engine room in one last desperate attempt to steer the crashing Highwind away from Kalm.  
  
Cait Sith hurriedly pulling wires from his stuffed body and connecting them to the ship's engine, shouting with glee that he had done it, followed by a brilliant arc of blue electricity.  
  
And then a brilliant flash of green light, a vision of something that couldn't be, but one Cloud had seen twice before, once in the Northern Crater, and the other just as the Lifestream was disintegrating Meteor. Aeris' smiling face, her hand outstretched, trying to reach him, trying to tell him something...  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
The voice made the ex-Soldier jump, and he spotted the location of the sound. A shifting pile of debris revealed a red paw, followed by a now uncovered snout.  
  
Cloud scrambled up, and immediately regretted it. Black spots swam in his vision, threatening to trip him, make him fall.  
  
"I'm here," he managed to say.  
  
Stumbling towards the rubble, he picked up and hurled the steel debris away with his Mako-enhanced strength. Underneath was Red XIII, blood flowing from a few minor cuts about his body.  
  
"Are you all right?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I've been through worse under Hojo's knife," the feline warrior replied. "Is Cait Sith still operational?"  
  
Cloud cast another look about the destroyed engine room, and spotted the remains of the Cait Sith robot. Wires hung from his gutted chest, fused to his body, the floor, the wall, and the engine that he had been connected to. No sign of life came from the Mog doll or its cat counterpart.  
  
"No. But knowing Reeve, there'll be a third Cait Sith to bother us shortly."  
  
Red XIII nodded, then stood and stretched. "What about Cid?"  
  
Cloud's eyes widened as he remembered that the old pilot had to stay on the bridge while everyone else abandoned ship in order to steer the crashing Highwind away from the town of Kalm.  
  
"He's still on the bridge. Come on!"  
  
Without even waiting for Red XIII to comply, Cloud dashed through what was left of the ruined corridors of the once great airship. Dodging hissing wires and flames alike, Cloud spotted Ultima Weapon as he ran, discarded during the race to the engine room, now half buried under the debris of a fallen corridor ceiling.  
  
Several times Cloud had to double back, looking for different ways to get to the bridge. After nearly an hour of searching, Red XIII found him, sniffing about.  
  
"I've found him," the feline warrior said. "I can't get to him, though. The automatic doors aren't working, and I'm not fortunate enough to have been blessed with opposable thumbs to get in. You should have waited for me. I found him in little time."  
  
Feeling a little sheepish at his haste, Cloud nodded, then followed his companion through the maze of shattered steel. At one point the two had to walk outside of the ship through a hole in one of the walls, and then inside again, weaving around obstacles and hazards.  
  
When they made it to the doors leading to the bridge, Cloud asked, "Is he still in there?"  
  
Red XIII nodded. "I can smell him, and he's faintly moaning. I believe he's in pain."  
  
"Do you have any Materia?"  
  
"None of any use. I left most of mine with Yuffie before we went to the engine room. All I have left is a basic Cure materia and Ultima, which would destroy the entire bridge if we try to use it to get in."  
  
Cloud swore. "I'm going to need something to wedge the doors open."  
  
"There are plenty of pieces of scrap metal to help in that endeavor."  
  
Nodding, Cloud looked around for a usable one that would be both thin and strong enough to be able to be wedged in between the metal double doors and be able to force them to open. After a quick examination, he found one piece, but was sharp on the both ends that he would be able to hold it from.  
  
"You can't use that."  
  
"No time to look around for something better. If Cid hasn't found his way out of there by now, he's probably badly injured, maybe even dying."  
  
Before Red XIII could protest any further, Cloud gripped the piece of metal firmly and forced it between the doors. Hot pain sliced along his palms as the shard cut right through his gloves and into his hands. Somehow, he managed to keep from screaming, just thinking of Cid, his friend, and how he could be dying. The doors popped open, and Cloud dropped the piece of scrap metal. Forcing his fingers between the two doors, he pushed the entranceway open, blood pouring along the doors.  
  
Some smoke came out from the doors, and Cloud coughed, then shielded his mouth with one bloody hand. He cast his eyes about the room, looking for Cid. When his eyes fell on his friend, he gasped.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
Author:  
  
Alright, that's it for now. Chapter Two, Survivors, will be around... when I feel like writing it.  
  
And before anyone says it, I really believe that Red XIII is feline. A big, cuddly cat that just happens to bay at the moon sometimes. 


	2. Survivors

Author's Note:  
  
Once again, I don't own Final Fantasy, any of its characters, or any of that other neato stuff. I wish I owned Masamune, though. That would be super.  
  
Chapter Two  
Survivors  
  
Barret Wallace watched the burning wreckage of the Highwind from the safety of the Kalm Inn. Further in the distance, he could see the tower smoke cloud that was coming from what could only be the remnants of Midgar. It had only been one full day since Holy and the Lifestream had torn into Meteor, shattering the world crushing cataclysm, and already there was chaos.  
  
Refugees from Midgar had streamed into Kalm, all in relatively good health, but all without a place to live, a means to survive. This was just the first wave. Soon, the stragglers would come in, then after that, the slower moving wounded.  
  
Only one day, and Barret already felt exhausted. For twenty four straight hours Barret had organized the town council and readied an area for the refugees, had erected a temporary hospice for the inevitable waves of wounded. When he had began, he was tired from the final battle with Sephiroth. Only being reunited with Marlene had kept him going. Now, he wasn't even sure that would be enough.  
  
"You should get some sleep," a female voice said from behind him.  
  
Barret turned around and grunted. Tifa Lockheart stood in the doorway, looking even more exhausted than he felt.  
  
"You first."  
  
A wan smile crossed the former barkeep's face. "I still have a few more hours left in me. I just wanted to check in on you and tell you that Yuffie's going to be okay."  
  
"Good. Much as that girl annoys me, I'd hate to see something happen to her. Shit, when I saw her headin' for that tree on the parachute down, I nearly pissed myself."  
  
"I have better news, too." A sudden humour filled Tifa's voice.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That branch that hit Yuffie right in the face?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It broke her jaw."  
  
A smile spread across Barret's face, "Better and better. Won't have to listen to her whinin' no more. Any word on Cloud and the others?"  
  
The little humor in Tifa's eyes disappeared, replaced by worry. "No. Nothing yet. Cloud, Red XIII, Cid, and Cait Sith haven't returned yet, and Vincent's still unnaccounted for."  
  
"Wonder where that vampire went to?"  
  
"He's not a vampire."  
  
Barret scowled, "Man's got red eyes, doesn't like the sun, and flies around. Closest thang I ever saw to a vampire."  
  
Tifa sighed. "I don't know what happened to him. He was acting odd after Cid ordered the abandon ship." At a quizzical look from Barret, she added, "More odd than usual."  
  
"The hell do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. He seemed distracted by something, like he knew something we didn't. I don't know."  
  
"Dude's always acted creepy. Don't know why you're so bothered now. You should be more worried 'bout Cloud. Cid's probably draggin' his spikey ass here now, though. He'll make sure that kid's got his head on straight and that he don't go wanderin' off."  
  
"Thanks, Barret."  
  
The large man smiled, "No problem, Teef. Now, is Yuffie awake yet?" When Tifa nodded, he continued, "I think we should drop in on her, see how she's doin', maybe tease her that she can't talk back no more, then maybe we catch some sleep. Sound good?"  
  
"All right."  
  
The two made their way outside, trying to avoid the sight of the still flaming wreckage of the Highwind. All around the main square of Kalm people wandered aimlessly, searching for loved ones, looking for those they had been separated from. Few had any luck at all.  
  
"Kalm can't support this many people," Barret said.  
  
"I know. But we have to try."  
  
The two walked on in companionable silence, not wanting to voice their fears. They had nearly made it to the tent that was to serve as the temporary hospice when a child's voice started yelling, trailing after them.  
  
"Papa! Papa!"  
  
The two turned around and Barret smiled. "Hey there, Marlene. What're you doin' out of bed?"  
  
"I saw him, Papa! I saw him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cloud. He's coming in with a big doggy and he's carrying a guy on a thing like a bed, and--"  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa asked intently.  
  
"Yeah!" the little girl said. "And there's this big dog, but he's got this mane like a lion, and he kind of has a cat-tail that's on fire. Wouldn't that hurt, Daddy? To have your tail on fire?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Red XIII. Nah. You kind of had me confused for a second there. I always thought Red was a cat, even if he does howl at the moon sometimes. What do you think, Teef?"  
  
"Where is he?" Tifa asked Marlene.  
  
"Comin' from that big airship. I think he's goin' to the inn."  
  
"Thanks, Marlene. Barret, why don't you go ahead and see Yuffie, I..."  
  
"Yuffie can wait, broken jaw an' all. Sounds like Cloud's got wounded. I'll come along."  
  
Tifa nodded, then said, "Thanks, Barret."  
  
Author:  
  
Alright, so I got bored and updated. Don't expect it to happen again any time soon. I am very lazy, after all. I was originally planning on having this continue from Cloud's POV, but decided against it and let the reader know what's happening with the other half of Avalanche. I'm debating right now to either continue from Barret, go to Cloud's POV, or do something completely different and leave you in suspense a little longer. 


	3. From The Ruins

I don't own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does. Squaresoft also owns my free will until the FF series is finished. Then I'll be able to choose a different game to buy.  
  
Chapter Three From the Ruins  
  
Rufus leaned back, weakly clutching his ribs, trying not to tear open the wounds inflicted by Diamond Weapon again. Weapon. It was amazing how an international company, a company that prided itself on its ability to create machines and soldiers capable of immense destruction, a company created in a war between two competing countries, a company that was considered the world power, was in fact destroyed by a living Weapon. A grin appeared on his face, and he was forced to let it go as soon as it appeared. The small gash that was bandaged up on his cheek had not yet healed. Smiling of any kind was off limits. The irony still made him chuckle inside, however.  
  
Memories of Diamond's attack flooded Rufus's memories. Everyone had been panicked, not sure what to do. Afraid, no, terrified of what was to come. But Rufus had proven before that Weapon could be beaten. This one would be no different than the last.  
  
The Diamond Flash had proven otherwise.  
  
Now Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Incorporated, unofficial leader of the Midgar-Junon Alliance, was reduced to sleeping in a pile of ratty blankets in a building that didn't even have a complete roof. He couldn't even properly see his surroundings enough to complain about them. Half his face was swathed in bandages, the other half was too puffed from bruises to be able to make out much at all.  
  
His former staff of thousands was now reduced to one man and his contacts. Not even Scarlet or Heidegger were alive to help him on the long trek that would be his corporate resurrection.  
  
"Reeve, where are you?" he groaned, meaning the question to be just to himself.  
  
"I'm back, President Rufus," came the reply. Hearing that title felt like he was being patronized. Rufus' mouth twisted into a scowl, which turned back into a bland expression. Even the scowl was painful.  
  
"Did you... bring..." the words were painful to say. Everything was painful. How he hated being weak like this.  
  
"Right here, sir!" came a second voice from behind where Reeve must have been standing.  
  
So, the tubby fool had managed to survive where Heidegger, Scarlet and Hojo had died. Palmer's continued existence truly proved that whatever god there may be favored the stupid.  
  
He managed to turn towards the doorway and looked over to where his two former employees stood. Reeve was in the foreground, looking oddly hesitant and awkward, while Palmer hung behind, bubbling with excitement.  
  
"Palmer..." Rufus croaked. He hated doing this. He hated Palmer, but the fat fool and Reeve were all he had for now. "...I have a mission for you."  
  
"Yes, sir?" Despite his outward enthusiasm, Palmer seemed reluctant to step beside or even in front of Reeve.  
  
"Get the... get the Turks. If they... live. I have a job... for them."  
  
"Aye aye, sir!"  
  
Oh how that overweight buffoon annoyed Rufus. "You may go now... bring the Turks. I will... remake my empire anew."  
  
"Yes, sir!" came the overly-cheery response as Palmer darted away. The overweight executive seemed just as happy to leave as he did to have the opportunity to serve.  
  
"Reeve?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. President?"  
  
"You have proven... loyal. I was afraid you had..."  
  
"Never, sir." The blue-suited man moved close enough for Rufus to see him. Reeve squatted down, nearly sitting beside where Rufus lay. "After Diamond attacked, no one was certain what happened to you, but I got the feeling that Heidegger or Scarlet would try to use it to their advantage, maybe even kill you if Weapon hadn't."  
  
"Of course they would... wouldn't be Shinra if..."  
  
"I know, sir. I'm afraid I have something to confess to you. I'll always be loyal to you. I owed your father my life. He took me in when he had no reason to, trained me so that I would never live in obscurity. Made me powerful, made me what I am. That's why I went looking for you, to see if you had died like everyone thought."  
  
"But?" The former President knew what was coming next.  
  
"I feel torn. After fighting alongside Cloud and the others on your orders, I saw the world in a different way. They don't do what they do for money, or power, or even respect. They do it because it's right."  
  
"You want to... join them? Leave me?"  
  
"No, sir. I wouldn't do that. It's just... I... want to be with them. When the Highwind crashed, I lost contact with the Cait Sith unit. I want to send a third one to them to check on their status--"  
  
"Forget them, Reeve. They aren't... important. They will help in the rebuilding... in their own way. But afterwards I will rule. I need you here, with me... I need you to help me." The words felt bitter on his tongue, but Rufus realized that he meant every word of them.  
  
There was a moment's hesitation. Rufus noted it, and felt slightly disappointed. If only Palmer's unwavering loyalty had been a trait of Reeve's. "How can I help, sir?"  
  
"We'll need to set up a... power base. Junon, I think. Any who oppose... Turks will deal with. But that will be later. Now... you must find allies within survivors of Midgar and... kill any opposition. Are you with me?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Author: Alright, now I'm finally getting somewhere. I think the Rufus/Reeve side plot will work nicely. I'm kind of shocked that I was able to humanize Cait Sith somewhat. I normally hate that guy.  
  
I'm on a roll here. I'm normally too lazy to do this kind of stuff.  
  
Next part, the fate of Cid! 


	4. The Cold Night

Author's Note: Squaresoft not only owns Final Fantasy, but it also has the priviledge of owning my ass. That's right. My ass. All my base are so belong to them.  
  
Chapter Four  
The Cold Night  
  
The rock Cloud was sitting on was touched by the same chill that the wind had taken. It seemed so odd that the weather had gotten so cold. With the fires of Midgar still raging, it seemed like the world should be hot.  
  
"It's not burning no more," Barret's voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"What isn't?" Cloud asked, turning to his friend.  
  
Barret moved up, then sat on the rock beside Cloud. "The Highwind. Finally died out 'bout an hour back. Red says parts of it might be salvaged, rebuilt. Cid'll be happy to hear that."  
  
Cloud stiffened, the name he was trying to not think of revebrating in his skull. The sight in that bridge when he had walked in... He lifted the bottle he had bought from the Kalm bar and took another swig.  
  
"How is he?" he managed to ask.  
  
"Not good. We had Yuffie workin' her best with what Materia we still have to cure him, but we lost a lot of it in the crash, an' with Cid's injuries..."  
  
"Is he going to make it?"  
  
"We're not sure. Red says ... best chance is maybe fifty/fifty. He lost a lot of blood, an' with his back all messed up like that... even if he does make it... he might not walk again."  
  
Cloud nodded numbly and took another drink from the bottle.  
  
"This shit's all messed up," Barret said. "We save the planet, just like I always said I'd do... look, even the grass is greener an' shit from where the Lifestream touched it. There's life here again, but look at what it cost us. Vincent missin', Cid in that damn hospice, prob'ly dyin', an' Aeris dead. All messed up. Shouldn't be this way at all."  
  
"Aeris isn't dead."  
  
"The hell you talkin' about?"  
  
"I saw her. In the Northern Crater, just after I killed Sephiroth. Then again, when the Lifestream hit Meteor."  
  
"Shit, all I saw was a flash of green light, but I coulda swore I felt her. She was in the Lifestream, right? Only makes sense we'd at least feel her."  
  
"I saw her again after that. When the Highwind was going down, a steel beam hit me in the head and I saw her."  
  
"You get hit by a big chunk o' metal and you see things. Doesn't mean she's alive."  
  
Cloud shook his head furiously. "No, it wasn't like that. It was like I saw her before the beam hit me, and she was trying to tell me something... but the impact broke it off. I don't know. She's alive, I know it."  
  
"You better not be goin' crazy on me again. Because I'll go right upside your spikey head, knock some sense back into you."  
  
"I might be. But something tells me... I'm certain that somehow, she's out there. Maybe in the Promised Land."  
  
"Ah, not again with that shit. Thought I heard the last of that. Here, give me some of that." Barret leaned over and took the bottle out of Cloud's hand. He leaned back and drained the bottle half way, then handed it back. "Shit's awful. Can't see how you're drinkin' it."  
  
The two sat in companionable silence for some time, neither willing to further discuss Aeris, Cid, or what may have happened to Vincent. The planet seemed healthier than ever before, humanity seemed at its weakest as the two watched the countryside as refugees drifted towards Kalm.  
  
It was nearing dawn when they heard it. An ear piercing shriek, filled with rage and sorrow, a need for vengeance and destruction, that had both warriors standing straight up, terrified at the memory of it.  
  
"Shit, is that what I think it is?" Barret exclaimed.  
  
In the distance, where the ruins of Midgar stood, a massive black shape stood up, almost as large as the former city itself.  
  
"Weapon..."  
  
Author:  
  
Woo, now we're going somewhere! (Meaning I now know what I'm doing with the story, happy day!) 


	5. Rufus' Whale

Author's Note: All of FF are belong to Squaresoft, not me. ::sniff::  
  
Chapter Five  
Rufus' Whale  
  
Rufus could feel it even before the tremors started. It began as a presence, a feeling that something was in the room with him, hovering nearby, always overshadowing him. Then slowly, it became a wave of feelings. Despair. Loss. Sorrow. Panick. Rage.  
  
Slowly standing, Rufus lifted the blankets out of his way and stumbled out of the room that Reeve had been sheltering him in. He stumbled away from the cot, and tried to make it to the door on the other side of the room. It felt like a battle for survival.  
  
His legs refused to work properly, and the pants Reeve had given him were too long, so he kept tripping on them. The bandages that covered most of his upper body hampered him, and the sling that his left arm was in prevented him from using that hand to catch himself whenever he tripped.  
  
It took him almost ten minutes to cover a distance of ten feet to the door.  
  
Then the tremors began.  
  
Rufus threw open the doors, revealing a balcony to the outside. Sun poured down on him, and he involuntarily winced. He stood straight up, overlooking the ruins of what once was the greatest city on the planet.  
  
All about him, buildings trembled from the force of a small earthquake, the surviving people of Midgar scurried about like the human rats they were. Only Rufus, crippled as he was, was able to stand straight up and look the horror that was occuring in the eye.  
  
In the center of the city where the Sister Ray once stood was now a colossal beast, rising from the belly of the planet itself.  
  
Rufus recognized it instantly.  
  
Where its brother, Diamond, had been a hulking white mass, slow and clumsy, but unbelievably powerful, this Weapon was sleek and black, slender, with a grace that was awe inspiring. It opened its mouth and let out a powerful bellow that screamed its pain at the world, and then it turned, its brilliant green eyes settling on Rufus, half a city away.  
  
Their eyes locked. Diamond, what could be called this Weapon's brother, had been murdered by Rufus, who had in turn lost his own empire to the protector of the planet and been made into something less than he had been.  
  
Their eyes locked, and an unspoken oath passed between them.  
  
And suddenly, it was as if the two knew everything about each other. Rufus, who had been crippled and humiliated by Diamond, would seek out and destroy all of its kind, ridding the planet of these so-called protectors. And this Weapon, who Rufus instinctively knew was Obsidian, would stop at nothing to right the wrong that had been committed to the planet, to take back what had been stolen.  
  
And then Rufus knew in that moment that Obsidian, for all the hatred it had for him, had not been born from the planet to kill him.  
  
The Weapon turned away from Rufus, and leaped away from Midgar, sailing away into the air, only to land miles away, creating another small earthquake with its landing. All of Midgar trembled, save Rufus, who stood even straighter and screamed.  
  
"You coward! I will kill you!"  
  
It leaped upwards once more, and into the distance, away from its nemesis.  
  
When it was no longer in sight, Rufus fell forward, and managed to clutch at the rail of the balcony with his one good arm.  
  
"I will kill you..." he said quietly to himself.  
  
"Hello hello! Is anyone home?"  
  
The idiot has returned at last, Rufus thought to himself. "I'm here. On the balcony."  
  
He heard Palmer's approach from behind him, along with the footsteps of two others. Rufus summoned up his dignity and managed to stand up, fully erect, before any of them could see him. He turned to face them.  
  
Along with Palmer had come the Turks, killers and kidnapers, thieves and spies, who had proven useful in the past. Since Tseng had died, though, murdered by Avalanche, the Turks had shown a decline under the new leadership. He hoped that would be corrected.  
  
"Reno, Rude, Elena." Rufus said their names one by one, giving each a nod. He had trouble remember the blond girl's name. The only times he had heard it were in requests sent by Reno to have her replaced. Well, they were all he had for now. "I have a series of jobs for you. I will admit right now that I have no means to pay you at the moment, but when this is through, I will make the three of you rich enough that you will be able to retire and live a life in unparalleled luxury. What do you say?"  
  
A smile appeared on Elena's face. She seemed almost as happy to serve the President of Shinra, a dead empire, as Palmer did. An annoyed flicked appeared on Reno's face at the mention of lack of funds. Rude's face betrayed no emotion.  
  
"No money?" Reno exclaimed. "We have expenses that will need to be paid off right away, weapons that will need to be supplied. Even if your credit was good, we'd need these things now."  
  
"We can make due with what we have," Elena retorted. "We have that back up stash of supplies that Tseng left in Kalm, remember?  
  
Reno sighed. "Elena. You talk too much. I don't think we should accept this job. It's bogus. What do we get out of it but promises?"  
  
Rude placed a hand on Ren's shoulder and a silent conversation passed between their eyes. Reno looked away after a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Fine fine," the red-haired Turk said. "We'll do it. But I expect to be paid. Now, who do you need killed?"  
  
"No one for now," Rufus answered. "I must first find out what other allies I have. In the mean time, go collect your supplies, then bring them here. Those are our only assets right now, but I assure you, when we're finished, you will be paid back."  
  
Reno looked like he was going to say something else, but a glace from Rude made him clamp his mouth shut. The leader of the Turks nodded, then turned to leave. The other two followed him.  
  
"Well, boss, now what?" Palmer asked.  
  
"You may leave me," Rufus said, a dead calm in his voice.  
  
The overweight businessman nodded, and made his way out of the apartment.  
  
"Now," Rufus said, "I plan to destroy Weapon."  
  
Author's Note: My god am I on a roll. Wow. Alright, I might even do another chapter after this. 


	6. The Vigil

Author's Note: I think we all get the point when I say that Final Fantasy and all of its characters are owned by Squaresoft. Unfortunately, because I am very poor, I am repeating it again. I don't own this stuff. I wish I did, though. Then maybe I'd have money.  
  
Chapter Six  
The Vigil  
  
The last time Tifa had been so terrified, she had lost one of her closest friends and chief rival. Watching Sephiroth descend like some black and silver lightning bolt onto the unsuspecting Aeris had pierced something in Tifa's heart, just as surely as Sephiroth's blade had pierced Aeris'. It had been a quick fear, one that had started and ended in seconds, turning into a sick dread, and finally, sorrow. The moment had passed in seconds.  
  
Now, as Tifa stood vigil at Cid's bedside, she felt a similar fear, but this one refused to go away. This moment, possibly Cid's last moments, would not last a few mere seconds. At worst, Cid would survive another few hours. At best, he would survive, but would more than likely never walk again.  
  
She shuddered at the memory of Cloud slowly dragging the make-shift litter bearing Cid, made from a spare cape of Vincent's salvaged in the crash, a piece of the Highwind's support structure, and Cid's spear, Venus Gospel, into Kalm. Cid had been bleeding, and was badly burned in a lot of places, but what was worse... one of Cid's legs was twisted at an awkward angle, and the way he lay on the stretcher, as if his back weren't properly aligned...  
  
A soft moan brought Tifa back to the present. She looked at the nearby clock and sighed. Almost noon now. It was time to do another healing. They had to be spaced out every few hours, otherwise they risked too much shock to his body, and driving him over the edge. Yuffie had long since been tired out and had to have been put to bed. Red XIII had offered a turn next, but Tifa knew that his injuries were worse than he had let on. She had sent Cosmo Canyon's guardian right to bed alongside Yuffie and taken on the responsibility of seeing the pilot through the night.  
  
Leaning over to the table loaned by the Kalm inn, Tifa picked up the most potent Cure Materia the hospice had and stood up. She held it in her hand, and focused on the green orb. Images flashed through her mind as the condensed knowledge of the Ancients flowed through her. A soft green light began to bathe Cid, turning the few burns that were left into unmarred skin, and sealed the last of the scars. Cid's upper body began to arch slightly. Tifa, panicked, but off the healing immediately. Almost too much. She was too tired to do this. She needed someone to replace her, but everyone else had long since sought their own bedding. Just a few more hours, and ...  
  
Her eyes snapped open abruptly. She had sat back down and not even realized it, her eyes begging her to be closed, to be allowed to drift into sleep. She looked down and saw the hand on her lap that had awoken her.  
  
"Hey there, girl," Cid said weakly.  
  
"Cid! You're awake!"  
  
"'Course I am. Sure as hell wouldn't be talkin' if I was sleepin'. Where are we?"  
  
"In a hospice in Kalm. Cloud managed to drag you out of the Highwind after..."  
  
"God damn!" Cid exclaimed. "The Highwind! What's happened to my girl?"  
  
Not knowing what to say, Tifa swallowed. Knowledge of the Highwind's destruction would only upset Cid, possibly making him lose the will to live. But he deserved the truth.  
  
"It was... it was destroyed, Cid. You managed to steer the ship away from Kalm. You saved the village. I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn. She was a fine ship. Oh well. I can always build a new one. A better one. Where's my smokes? You didn't steal 'em, did you?"  
  
"No, Cid, I don't smoke, remember?"  
  
"Oh right. Nasty habit you got there. I'm guessing they're with my clothes?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll get them for you."  
  
"I'll be damned if I need you to get something for me that I can easily get up and get myself. I'm a man after all, and don't need anyone fetchin' my smokes and slippers for me."  
  
Cid shifted slightly on his bed, but didn't move that far. He moved again, then looked down at the restraints that bound him to his bed. Panick filled his eyes.  
  
"Tifa, what's goin' on? We didn't get taken prisoner by Shinra or nothin', right?"  
  
A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Cid... but... the accident... and..."  
  
"Why can't I feel my legs?"  
  
"You were badly injured. Cloud says you were trapped partly under some debris at the helm controls. You were all twisted around, they were lucky to be able to pull you out without killing you... I'm so sorry."  
  
"But that Materia stuff o' yours will cure me, right? Never trusted all that magic stuff much, but if it'll make me... Tifa?"  
  
She shook her head furiously. "Red XIII says that if we use it too much, the shock could kill you. But if we don't use it enough, that could kill you, too. If we can use the right amount, you'll live, maybe even be able to walk again, but... all of our Master Cure Materia, our Full Cure Materia... we lost it in the crash. And we can't spare anyone to go looking for it since there are wounded coming in from Midgar now... I'm sorry, Cid."  
  
The old pilot nodded numbly. "It's okay. Ah hell. It's not okay, but you guys'll pull through an' figure it out. Swear, you can be the biggest pile of sentimental numbskulls sometimes, but you always pull through. I trust you. Now, can you get me my smokes? And maybe some tea. Yeah. I'd like some godamn tea right about now."  
  
"I'll have to go get some from the inn. I'll be back in a few minutes. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You go ahead. I'll be okay."  
  
She slowly stood up and began to walk out of the tent. As she did, she could hear Cid softly crying.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Next chapter, the Turks! 


	7. Old Enemies

Author's Note:  
  
Reno: Hi, I'm Reno of the Turks, and I'm here to say that I have taken over this story.  
  
Elena: He so has not! Tyramir just went to the bathroom!  
  
Tseng: Elena, you talk too much.  
  
Reno: Uh, boss, aren't you dead?  
  
Tseng: Oh right. ::dies::  
  
Reno: That's better. Now, since Tyramir is in the bathroom, and I've locked the door, I now control this story, isn't that right, Rude?  
  
Rude: ...  
  
Reno: Excellent. Now, the first thing I'll do is rewrite Chapter 5 so I get paid an advance.  
  
Elena: You can't do that! We have to earn that money!  
  
Reno: Shut up, Elena. Second, me and Rude, being heterosexual life mates, will move onto Wutai, where we will spend our days in maragaritaville, pissing away limitless funds of cash on cheap Wutaian strippers and--  
  
Rude: ...  
  
Reno: Don't interrupt me, Rude! This is my dream!  
  
Rude: ::points::  
  
Reno: Huh?  
  
Bang  
  
Elena: Oh my god, the writer just shot Reno! Hoorai!  
  
Tyramir: Alright, back to the story.  
  
Chapter Seven  
Old Enemies  
  
Yuffie was fairly certain that she didn't need the bandages that were holding her jaw shut. When Tifa had first wrapped them on with a straight face, but humor in her eyes, she had immediately had her suspiscions. When she was then allowed to take off the bandages for meals, but forbidden to speak during those times, she had become certain of the redundancy of the wrapped cloth. Eating hurt, but it wouldn't kill her. So, by that extension, she should be allowed to voice her complaints about the stupid bandages, and how much she hurt.  
  
Now that she had seen other members of Avalanche, she was certain beyond all doubt that some sort of sick joke was being played on her. Even Cloud, who had dropped into a deep melancholia, had seemed mildly amused by the new fashion statement on her face. It was just so unfair!  
  
Tifa had told her to rest until well until the afternoon, but since she was feeling decidedly rebellious, she had decided to leave bed as early as possible to see what was going on in the village of Kalm. Now she was beginning to wonder if bed wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
Kalm was so ... boring. It didn't even have a decent Materia store. All people wanted to talk about was Meteor and how they were all lucky that they were still alive. Sure, cool, the world didn't blow up. But get over it and move on, already.  
  
What Kalm needed was some action. Some adventure. A little excitement. Kalm needed to stop being so... calm.  
  
"Yuffie, I was looking for you."  
  
Yuffie turned around to see Red XIII approaching from an alleyway. He wagged his tail once at her, then squatted on his haunches. She tried to speak, then remembered the bandages and growled with annoyance. She moved one hand in a circular motion to tell Red to get on with it.  
  
"Have you seen anything odd around here?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering. I caught a scent on the air earlier that smelt familiar. I couldn't quite place it, though. I was wondering if you, with your ninja trained abilities, had seen anything out of the ordinary."  
  
She rolled her eyes. While her training made her superior in so many ways compared to the other members of Avalanche, she wished they'd quit leaning so heavily on her. There's only so much that one girl could do.  
  
"Too bad. A pity Vincent is no longer with us. With his excellent observational and his Turk training ..." Red XIII trailed off, lost in thought. "That's it! That is where I've caught that smell of cheap alcohol before! Reno!"  
  
Yuffie caught herself immediately thinking of the possibilities. The Turks always put up a good fight, and if she was quick enough, she might just be able to steal what Materia they had... oh, this could turn into some serious fun.  
  
"You tell the others that the Turks are in town--" Red stopped abruptly as Yuffie indicated the bandages wrapped around her jaw. "Oh right. I'll tell the others the Turks are in town. You stay on the lookout for any mischief they may be up to. They may just be refugees like everyone else, but somehow I doubt it."  
  
The large cat turned around and made his way back down the alley. Yuffie smiled to herself, as much as she could with a broken jaw and a pound of bandages around her head would allow anyway.  
  
This might just be fun after all.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hmmm... more on the Turks later. I needed to finish off Yuffie's POV. I think I'll go bathe now. 


	8. Crimes Against The Planet

Author's Note: I don't own FF. I think everyone understands this by now. Also: I put off further Turkness for now because I realized that all the while I had somehow misplaced my favorite character and hadn't explained where he was! So, heeeeeeeeere's.... Vincent!  
  
Chapter Eight  
Crimes Against the Planet  
  
Vincent Valentine stood in the stretching shadows of one of the remaining buildings in the village of Mideel. The hauntingly familiar shadow had lured him here, just as it had to other places. In just two days, he had been pressed to his limit, forcing himself to transform into the Galian Beast to cover the great amount of distance overland, and then once into Chaos in order to fly over the water obstacle to this location. He hadn't lost control of himself either time. Even in the beastial state, his mind had remained focused on the psychic scent he had caught and the urge to be with it.  
  
And now he was here, in a town flooded by Mako, the Lifestream. And somewhere in this place was the one he sought.  
  
Lucrecia.  
  
It was different now than it was before. When he had been a Turk, assigned to protect her, Hojo, and Professor Gast, it was a respectful love where he had kept his distance and just watched. After a while, he had resolved in his mind that he had to be with her, and take her away from Hojo and his disgusting experiments. When she refused, he tried to stop it himself... and his new arm, red eyes, and the beasts within were the result.  
  
After he had joined Avalanche and was reunited with Lucrecia, albeit temporarily, it had been a relieved feeling that she was still alive, and still in some sense cared for him. Now, though, a feeling of dread filled him.  
  
The woman he loved was doing something stupid. And he didn't know whether to stop her or help.  
  
Somewhere inside, he had felt her need, known what she would do after learning of Sephiroth's death. Just as somewhere inside, he knew that the planet was already acting against her, gathering its will and its power to crush her before she committed irrepairable damage to the planet.  
  
By the glowing mass of liquid that was the Lifestream, children played, throwing a ball back and forth. Near them, a dog wagged its tail and watched their fun. Across the way was a boy with a pet chocobo, trying to sell his goods. Somewhere among these people was the love of his life, somehow wounding the planet.  
  
He fingered the gun at his hip. Could he do it? For the sake of the world, could he kill the woman he loved? Could he raise his gun against her, point the barrel directly at her head, and fire? He imagined the blood splatter, pieces of skull fragment and brain flying through the air, a look of shock, surprise, betrayal on her face.  
  
His hand closed around the handle of Death Penalty.  
  
"I can't do it," he said to himself.  
  
"Of course you can't, my dear Vincent."  
  
He whirled about, raising the gun at the owner of the voice, instantly cocking back the hammer. Lucrecia's face was older, but not as old as it should be. The Jenova cells in her body had slowed her aging, as well as improve her physically.  
  
"You never could," she continued. "Even when you fully believed that my child, born from me, but of Jenova, would be the ultimate evil, you couldn't even bring yourself to think that possibility. Now look at you. You say you love me. But now you're contemplating murdering me."  
  
Vincent lowered the weapon. He cast his eyes down in shame. "I could never kill you. But what you're doing... it's wrong. It's a crime against the planet. Can't you hearing it crying out? Surely the Jenova in you grants you that ability."  
  
She nodded, no look of remorse touching her face at all. "What is the world to me when it has taken my son from me? My Sephiroth is dead. At first I was both happy and saddened to hear that, but now I realize that he was my son. He is all I care about."  
  
"Is that what this is about? Do you intend to bring back Sephiroth somehow?"  
  
A smile played on her lips, but it didn't touch her eyes. "Yes. With the sample of the Lifestream that I've already extracted, and as well as samples of my DNA and that of Hojo, I can cause my son to be reborn into this world. The planet may fall, but my son will live again."  
  
"Never a thought about me," Vincent said wistfully. "How did I become ensnared by you?"  
  
"Don't give me that. I am fond of you, Vincent, but nothing more. If killing you brought back my son, I would do it. Wouldn't you risk destroying the world if it meant saving me?"  
  
"Yes," he answered. Images of Cloud and Tifa, Barret and Cid, Red XIII and Caith Sith and Yuffie all played in his mind. The memory of Aeris, kneeling in the City of the Ancients... and Sephiroth... "No," he amended. "I would not sacrifice the world for you, Lucrecia. Maybe once. But not now. I would give my own life in a moment, but never the life of someone else."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Vincent. I was hoping for you cooperation in this. I am sorry to see that you won't help me."  
  
Something about the tone of her voice made him look away, almost in shame. He hardened his heart, and prepared himself for what he had to do next. He readied his grip on Death Penalty, and looked the love of his life directly in the eye. And found a gun barrel already pointed at him.  
  
Pain exploded through his chest. The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the air. Vincent's mind, already filled with shock, found it odd that he had felt the pain and then heard the shot. Everything seemed to slow down.  
  
The children that had been playing before scattered, the dog barked furiously. The chocobo, catching the scent of blood, ran away, panicked.  
  
Vincent managed to lift Death Penalty and aim it at Lucrecia. Another shot fired, striking his arm. His own weapon went off, skimming the side of the woman's temple. He stumbled back, almost falling into the Lifestream.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I need Jenova cells that are untainted by human DNA. When you transform into Chaos, as you inevitably will from a mortal injury, your DNA will no longer be human, thus enabling me to take what I need. I'm very sorry about this, Vincent. I really was hoping you would help me voluntarily."  
  
It was true. He could feel the change coming. His chest was siezing up, making it difficult for him to breathe. With the last of his energy, he sat up, and stared Lucrecia down. "Lucrecia, my love... get fucked."  
  
With his metal arm, the only part of him with the necessary strength remaining, he shoved himself away from her and directly into the Lifestream.  
  
Author's Note: Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that. I'm going to hell, I just know it. 


	9. Haven In The Lion's Den

Cloud: Oh my god, Lucrecia killed Vincent!  
  
Tifa: You bastard!  
  
Lucrecia: Mwuahahaha! Now I will destroy the world!  
  
Vincent: Hey guys. I'm still alive.  
  
Barret: Don't worry, man. I'll avenge you.  
  
Vincent: Uh...  
  
Cid: Hey guys, a little help. My legs ain't working here.  
  
Yuffie: Mmmfff!  
  
Vincent: Right. Well, I'm off to play in the Lifestream. Good luck with that avenging me business.  
  
Reeve: Seeya later. Now prepare to die, bitch! No one betrays the members of Avalanche except me!  
  
Tyramir: ... Right. I go to take a leak, again, and find things in disarray. I swear these characters have a life of their own sometimes. You guys know this chapter is about the Turks, right?  
  
Rude: ...  
  
Tyramir: Exactly. It's a good thing I don't own you guys. I'm only borrowing you and my head is about to explode.  
  
Chapter Nine  
Haven in the Lion's Den  
  
Elena looked over the crowd, scanning for members of Avalanche. When they had first entered Kalm, Reno had been glad that their first mission, retrieving the items from Tseng's old storage room, was going to be a cake walk. Less than ten minutes in the village had forced the three Turks into hiding, after Reno nearly bumped into that whiney little ninja brat. Luckily the girl was more preoccupied with her own problems than with the world around her to even notice an old enemy who nearly walked over her.  
  
"Are you done with that, yet?" Elena asked.  
  
"Almost," Reno responded. "The lock Tseng put on this is something else. I can't remember the last time I saw something this high tech for just a storage house."  
  
Elena looked over to where Reno was fiddling with the electronic lock on the cellar doors. Rude stood by, anxiously fingering what could only be his gun underneath his coat. The large Turk seemed to want to be done with their business in Kalm and out in a hurry. Elena couldn't blame him. Every time the Turks had met up with Avalanche, either alone or together, they had been beaten down.  
  
"I think I ... got it! All right, let's get inside before one of those losers see us."  
  
Rude and Reno opened the cellar and Elena scrambled in, immediately followed by the two other Turks. The doors slammed behind them, shutting out the light from outside.  
  
"Shit," Reno said. "Forgot my flashlight. Rude, you got one?"  
  
A small flame winked into existance over Rude's palm. In his other hand, a small green orb that could only be Fire Materia softly pulsed.  
  
Elena scanned the room,.taking a mental inventory of what Tseng had left them before he had died. On one table was a setting where Materia orbs, green, blue, pink, yellow, and even a red one sat. Another table held a rack filled with guns, while on another, held swords, knives, and other melee weapons. And off to the corner stood a large filing cabinet.  
  
Reno immediately began to peruse the weapon racks, while Rude looked over the Materia. Elena, her curiousity intrigued by the out of place filing cabinet, walked over to it, opened it, and began to rifle through the files. What she found completely shocked her.  
  
"Guys... these files..."  
  
"Who cares?" Reno asked.  
  
Rude looked over to her, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"These are schematics for Shinra weapons. This must be where Heidegger stored all his backup files. Maybe even some of Scarlet's. How did these get here?"  
  
Reno's voice was filled with an amused contempt. "Didn't you know? Tseng kept that stuff so if Heidegger ever set him up for a fall, he'd have blackmail material to stay in Rufus' good graces. Those plans have all the costs for materials on them, as well as maintenance and building, and the figures for what Heidegger and Scarlet were asking for. What's he got in there that has your panties in such a wad?"  
  
"He has the plans for the original Junon Cannon in here. And the modifications for the Sister Ray. And the blueprints for Proud Clod. And who knows what else. This is amazing. I think this is exactly the kind of stuff that Rufus will need to force his way back into power."  
  
"Oh wonderful. You're gonna give him the opportunity to piss away our future paychecks on new toys. Lovely."  
  
All three jumped as a ringing sound started, and then heaved a collective sigh when they all realized it was just Reno's cell phone. Fear of Avalanche had them all on edge.  
  
"Reno here," the Turk said as he answered his phone. "Yeah. No problem. Yeah. Materia, weapons, and I found some schematics for some of Heidegger's projects. Yep. I know....Are you sure? All right, consider it done, then. Proud to serve you, sir. Yep. You, too, sir. Bye.  
  
"That was Reeve. Just wanted an update on what we picked up. He wants three of us to take back what we have to Midgar, while someone else here stays and knocks off two targets Rufus thinks will be a threat to him. Rude, you up for that?"  
  
The bald Turk nodded.  
  
"Good. Your targets are going to be old Mayor Domo of Midgar, and his deputy mayor, as well as some guy named Doctor Hargun. Ever hear of him before? Reeve said you'd know him."  
  
Rude nodded again, appearing reluctant.  
  
"All right. Me an' Elena are headed back to Midgar. You take care of those three, and meet us back at what's left of our Midgar safe house."  
  
Rude nodded again. Elena could do nothing but pity the man who would be forced to stay behind in a town filled with Avalanche members. 


	10. A Song From the Past

Author's Note. I. Don't. Own. Final. Fantasy. So. There! (Thank goodness. If I owned these characters, I'd take them out back and have them shot!)  
  
Chapter Ten  
A Song From the Past  
  
Tifa sat watching the kettle on the stove, absently whistling a tune to herself. It was a song from her childhood that she used to play on her piano, and it kept her attention focused, kept her awake. The past couple days had proven stressful on all of Avalanche. Yuffie, being the strongest Materia user left to them, was forced to administer the majority of Cid's healings. Red XIII had almost disappeared entirely upon his discovery of the Turks being in town to finding them, but between all the new scents littering the area, and the discovery that Elena's perfumed scent was everywhere in Kalm, including a large chunk of the houses, the feline warrior had come up with no leads.  
  
After the discovery of a dead body, Mayor Domo's old assistant, had caused a near panic in Kalm. The body was found beaten and robbed. In the hours that followed, Barret and Cloud had busied themselves with making a police force out of volunteers from the citizens of Kalm and a few of the refugees to try to prevent future occurences.  
  
Tifa's hours had been filled with watching over Cid. Yuffie, Barret and Red XIII sometimes took over for an hour or two here and there, but not often enough to be helpful. Cloud was avoiding the injured pilot entirely. Tifa suspected that he blamed himself for Cid's injury.  
  
The kettle began to whistle and Tifa jumped. She'd forgotten about it entirely. Slipping an oven mitt on, she grabbed the kettle and turned the stove off. Still whistling, she pulled out the things she needed to make Cid's tea.  
  
The door opened, and Cloud strode in. He sat down on the stool she had just been on, and nodded to her. "I'm really tired," was all he said.  
  
She almost wanted to laugh. He was tired? At least he had managed to get five hours of straight sleep yesterday. She caught herself before she actually did laugh.  
  
"Is that the same tune you used to play on your piano? The one you have the sheet music to?"  
  
She nodded, more focused on her whistling and the tea. Sleep was threatening to overtake her. She started to make herself a cup.  
  
"Something about that song... reminds me of something. I don't know what, but it feels like something I should know."  
  
Tifa shrugged, then picked up the two cups of tea. "I have to get this to Cid. You should visit him."  
  
He shook his head. "I can't. I'm too busy. I will the first chance I get."  
  
She nodded again and then left the inn. She loved Cloud, and understood his plight, but what he was doing was tearing Cid apart. The avoidance had made the pilot adopt an inadequete attitude, like he wasn't worth anything anymore. Tifa made a mental note to get in contact with Shera as soon as possible. She might help him, and failing that, yelling at her might help Cid somewhat. At the very least, Shera's presence would allow Tifa to get some sleep.  
  
Maybe it was her focus on her soft whistling, the lack of sleep, or that her thoughts were concentrated on Shera and the help she might bring, but she never saw the large man step out of the alleyway she was walking past until she was on top of him. Tea spilled all over his front, and he grunted in pain. Quick reflexes let her save one cup, but the other was done for. Tifa immediately began to apologize, then looked up at his face.  
  
Rude stared at her from behind a pair of sunglasses.  
  
A smear of blood was on the side of his face. Without another thought, she threw the other cup of tea directly at him. Hot tea struck him on the side of the head as he twisted, avoiding taking the brunt of it in the face. With the movement, his right fist lashed out and caught her on the hip. She grunted, but as usual, the punch he had thrown at her seemed half-hearted, not meant to really injure or hurt, just a way to avoid further punishment.  
  
Staggering back, Tifa took a moment to assess her opponent. Rude's clothes were rumpled, and blood spotted him in a few places, especially on his fists. Definitely not his own.  
  
She also noticed that he was appraising her, also looking for details that might give him an advantage. She shifted her weight to her left leg, as if preparing to throw a kick. When he tensed and moved his hands to block, she delived a solid blow to his face, breaking his sunglasses. He stepped back, then removed the broken remnants that covered his face.  
  
Tifa gasped.  
  
His eyes... they were...  
  
The moment's hesitation was all Rude needed. His left fist jabbed forward and struck her solidly in the stomach. The right fist swung around in a hook and clipped her in the side of the head. She crumpled immediately, fading in between conciousness and a daze. She felt herself being lifted and thrown over Rude's shoulder. With Tifa in tow, the Turk walked back into the alley he had come from. On the way through, Tifa noticed a body, it looked familiar... she tried to remember, but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
Before she fell into unconciousness, she wondered where Rude had gotten Mako eyes from...  
  
Author's Note: Wheeeee!! Next I think will be Cloud. Maybe Barret. ... er... maybe Reeve. Oh bullocks. It'll be someone's POV, that much I can guarantee. 


	11. Bodyguard

Author's Note: I don't own FF. I used to own a Cloud Strife action figure, but then his arm broke off because the Buster sword was too heavy for his puny non-Mako enhanced plastic limb. So I threw him in the toilet. Bastard clogged it. So I threw a cherry bomb in to blow him up. Well, that destroyed my toilet, and despite having only one arm, he survived. So I sent my Sephiroth action figure in after him. They dueled to the death, and Sephiroth came out on top. But then Sephiroth was clogging what was left of my toilet!  
  
I swear, sometimes you can just never win.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Bodyguard  
  
Cloud looked into the hospice and frowned. All the old Highwind engineers surrounded Cid, excitedly recalling the story about how they had found the Tiny Bronco and that they were in the process of restoring it. A smile appeared on Cid's face, which immediately faded. The old arrogant look returned, and he began yelling at them all.  
  
"Dammit, you nitwits, you wouldn't know the first thing about fixin' my ship! You'd probably just break it worse than it is. I'll be damned if I let a single one of you numbskulls touch it."  
  
He was about to join them, but decided against it. Cid was too interwoven with his fellow engineers. Cloud felt that he would just be in the way, someone trying to involve himself in something that he knew nothing about.  
  
He turned around, walking away from the hospice and into the main town. A dark cloud covered his mood. The engineers were now looking after Cid since Tifa had gone missing. Not only had she gone missing, but another dead body had turned up, this one belonging to the former Mayor Domo. He and Barret had looked the body over, and this one was also set up to look like a robbery. After an hour of searching, Cloud had found Red XIII and brought him to the scene of the crime. After a few careful sniffs, Rude's scent had come out quite clearly, as well as Tifa's. Not too far from the body, Rude's broken sunglasses had been found, in the middle of the street. Everyone claimed to have seen nothing. Cloud's mood had immediately blackened.  
  
Sniffing further hadn't helped the hunt any more after that. While trying to follow Rude's scent, the strong odor of Elena's perfume had blanketed the air. Trying to follow it to its source had only led the group into a dozen directions, none of them leading to either Tifa or Rude.  
  
A stinging sensation filled Cloud's arm, and he looked down to his fist. The purposely unhealed cut had broken open from clenching his fist, and blood seaped through his glove.  
  
He didn't even notice the white haired old man until the man spoke to him.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said. The man was dressed in an old lab coat, which was dirty, and torn in a few places. It was probably what he had been wearing when Meteor and Holy had struck.  
  
Something about him looked familiar. Cloud couldn't quite place him... "Yes?"  
  
"Are you Cloud Strife? The Soldier flunk out who became a member of Avalanche? Defied Shinra and helped bring their empire down?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. And you are...?"  
  
"I'm Doctor Hargun. Formerly Professor. At your service. I understand that you are associated with a Tifa Lockheart?"  
  
Confusion covered Cloud's face. "Yeah. What of it?"  
  
"She owes me a favor. A number of years ago she was brought to me by an old friend. She had extensive injuries, one of them being a large slash to her abdomen given to her by a sword undoubtedly forged from hardened Mako. Masamune, perhaps. It's the only sword I've heard of to be made that way."  
  
Tifa's song came roaring back to his head, and he began humming it absently. This must be the doctor that Zagan had spoken of in the note hidden in the sheet music to the song.  
  
"Yes!" the doctor cried. "That song! Tifa used to whistle it to herself sometimes. Remarkable tune. Very catchy. Hmmm... I guess it is true. Anyway, do you know where I can find her? I'm in dire need of her assistance."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. She was... I believe she was taken by one of the Turks. She witnessed a murder one of them committed, and was then taken to maintain her silence."  
  
"That's most odd. A Turk you say? Very odd. They normally kill whomever they need to be silenced."  
  
A wistful looked tinged Cloud's expression. "Normally, yes. But this Turk has feelings for her. I don't believe he'll harm her. But I'm in the process of finding her."  
  
"Ah yes, the handsome warrior rescues the princess. I assume you do this often?"  
  
Images of Aeris being impaled by Masamune filled Cloud's mind. "No."  
  
"Ah, well. I see that you have Mako eyes. I trust I didn't do that to you. I was certain you had flunked out of Soldier."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that? Were you somehow involved in Solider?"  
  
Hargun nodded. "Once, yes. I was involved in the initial testing of people to see if they were mentally, physically, and spiritually capable of being able to handle the Mako shower process. I also was Soldier's best doctor in my day. Now I'm just an old fool trying to escape Shinra's shadow. I fear that Turk you spoke of will come after me next. I am afraid what I ask next will be rather difficult on both myself and you. I need some protection. I had thought perhaps Tifa would know how to get in touch with Zagan, or that she herself would be able to help me, but... I need a bodyguard. I'm afraid I don't have much to pay you with, but..."  
  
Memories of Aeris saying similar words came to Cloud. He had been so cocky then, so sure that he would be able to protect her.  
  
"No. I'm not a bodyguard anymore. I can't protect you."  
  
"Ah, I see. Then you will leave this old man to die. If Shinra finds me, that is what will happen. I have no way of defending myself. I... no. I won't give up. Is Tifa your friend?"  
  
Cloud nodded, not sure what to say.  
  
"Good. Then protect me for Tifa. I saved her life where no one else, save perhaps that maniacal Hojo, couldn't. If not for me, she would be dead. Nothing would have stopped that. Not your vaunted sword skill, or your mastery of Materia. She owes me a favor. I need someone to protect me. You can clear the debt between me and her by undertaking this task. Will you do it?"  
  
"One condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I have a friend who needs your medical expertise. Give him what he needs, I'll protect you with my life."  
  
The old doctor nodded. "Done then."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Blah. Alright, I had to force myself through that chapter for the most part. Rude/Tifa next chapter. I'm aware that I skimmed over the discovery of Tifa's kidnaping. Bah! I'm lazy. So sue me. 


	12. Captured By the Captivated

Reeve: ahem I am here on behalf of Shinra...  
  
Barret: I KNEW IT! TRAITOR!  
  
Reeve: Shut up, or I'll drop a sector plate on your head.  
  
Barret: Dirty Shinra scum...  
  
::sector seven plate lands and falls on Barret::  
  
Tifa: !  
  
Cloud: !  
  
Yuffie: !  
  
Red XIII: !  
  
Cid: What'd I miss? I can't see anything from this damn bed! Someone get me some tea!  
  
Reeve: I trust you'll all be quiet now?  
  
Tifa: Reeve just killed Barret, Cid. He dropped a sector plate on his head.  
  
Reeve: I said silence!  
  
Tifa: But--  
  
Reeve: That's it! Rude, molest that woman!  
  
Tifa: !  
  
::Tifa disappears::  
  
Cloud: TIIIIIIFFFAAAAA!!!!  
  
Reeve: Grrr!!!  
  
::Aeris descends from the sky above Cloud, brandishing Masamune. Her corpse hits him in the head::  
  
Cloud: Oof!  
  
Cid: Seriously, I can't see shit here!  
  
Reeve: ARG! DIE! ALL OF YOU DIE!!!!  
  
::All of Avalanche explodes::  
  
Reeve: There. Quiet at last.  
  
Reno: I thought that was kind of funny.  
  
Reeve: ARG! ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS SAY THAT TYRAMIR DOESN'T OWN US!!! AND YOU PEOPLE KEEP INTERRUPTING ME!!! ARG!!!  
  
Reno: If he doesn't own us, then why do we keep dying in these little disclaimers?  
  
Reeve: Because he's borrowing us!  
  
Reno: Uh, doesn't he have to return us in the same condition he found us in?  
  
Reeve: Yeah, that's why he keeps bringing us back to life.  
  
Reno: Oh right. Wait, if he's just borrowing us, and he has to return us the way he found us, and this is an Aeris resurrection fic, doesn't he have to kill Aeris at the end to fix everything?  
  
Reeve: ...  
  
Rude: ...  
  
Elena: ...  
  
Reno: Aha! I am so smarter than the writer!  
  
::sector one, two, three, four, five, six, and eight all fall on Reno. Screw it. Midgar falls on Reno. Followed by Meteor. Everyone dies.::  
  
Sephiroth: Bwuahahahahaha!!! I TRIUMPH!  
  
::Tyramir stabs Sephiroth in the eye with his own sword::  
  
Sephiroth: Hot dang! ::dies::  
  
Tyramir: Now on with the fic.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Capture By the Captivated  
  
When Tifa first woke up, she admitted to herself that it wasn't because of the blow Rude had delivered her that she had fallen unconscious. Lack of sleep and general physical exhaustion had just made her collapse, and for that, she felt a little guilty.  
  
Grogginess cleared away quickly, and she rolled. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her legs were also tied. But despite that, she was resting comfortably on a bed. She opened her eyes and looked down at the rope holding her feet and found that it was tied to a bed post.  
  
The room was dark, and as the wooziness faded, she realized that it stank as well. The smell of garbage filled the air, blanketing everything. She tried to cover her mouth to keep from gagging, but the restraints held her fast.  
  
"I'm sorry," a male voice said.  
  
Tifa rolled and saw Rude on the other side of the room, leaning against a wall. She could barely make him out in the dim light, but his eyes shone a bright amber in the darkness.  
  
"Sorry?" She almost wanted to laugh. She had run into him, thrown the first punch, and he had beaten her, and instead of killing her, he had only held her captive. Everyone knew Turks didn't leave living witnesses to their dirty work.  
  
The Turk lowered his face, looking away from her. He seemed genuinely mortified. She had no sympathy for him. He was a murderer. Just because he had chosen to spare her for whatever reason didn't excuse the fact.  
  
Minutes passed, and he refused to look at her. He stood, his body facing her, but his eyes cast away, too ashamed to actually meet her gaze.  
  
"If you're sorry, you'll let me go," she said after a while.  
  
His back straightened, but still he didn't look at her.  
  
"You know, my friends will find me. There aren't too many places in Kalm to hide."  
  
"They won't find us," was all he said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He looked up, but still didn't meet her gaze. His words came out briskly, as if debriefing a superior officer."I know all the members of Avalanche, and what they're capable of. Cid is crippled. Barret is too pre-occupied with Kalm's protection, and Cloud won't let him deter himself in that endeavor where he feels it's his responsibility to find you. Yuffie is nearly incompetent, and her attention span is far too short to be of any use in the search for you. A rumor of Materia will draw her away, which I have supplied. Shortly, she will be searching non-stop through the Midgar refugees looking for a doctor named Hargun who is said to have an amazing Cure Materia. This will also suit my purposes because I am seeking Hargun as well. Cloud, despite being trained by Soldier, is not suited for finding a Turk in his natural environment, a crowd that he can easily hide in."  
  
"That still leaves Red XIII."  
  
Rude nodded. "He was the most difficult to side track. I asked Elena to lend me a bottle of her perfume before she left for Midgar. I've liberally sprayed false trails of her scent throughout half the city, avoiding any place that I will be going in the future. To further mask my scent, I've filled this Turk safehouse with garbage. Even his nose won't be able to track us through this."  
  
"You really thought your way through this," she remarked.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
His eyes came up hesitantly, certainly afraid. Tifa had fought Rude many times, seen him in action. She knew his abilities, how deadly he was. It seemed almost laugh-worthy that he reacted this way to a captive.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"I will. But not yet. I have orders."  
  
"To kill this Doctor Hargun?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why?  
  
"Because my current employer ordered it." The words were beginning to come out awkwardly. His 'briefing' had ended, and he could no longer hide behind an official persona.  
  
"Who's your current employer?"  
  
"You should get some sleep." Rude turned away from her and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
During the hour after, Tifa struggled against her bonds to no avail. She tried breaking the post that her leg bonds were tied to, but found that Rude had cleverly erected a barrier spell around it. She looked around for windows and found none. The only light in the room sat on the other side of the room, well out of her reach.  
  
She tried screaming, but no one came. After a while, she realized that she couldn't hear any noise coming from outside. The building was probably sound-proofed.  
  
She judged it to be about two hours before Rude returned.  
  
He was carrying a small bag in one hand. In the other was a plastic cup filled with some sort of liquid. Tifa didn't say anything to him. She just stared directly into his Mako eyes, forcing him to look away. She made a mental note of that. He was most definitely afraid of her for some reason. She didn't know why, but it was something she could exploit.  
  
The Turk placed the cup on a table near the lamp, and moved towards her. He hesitated before sitting down on the bed beside her. "I brought you food."  
  
He pulled out a wrapped up sandwich, and pulled off the wrappings. Noting the sandwich and the packaging, she realized she had seen that same design on the wrapper before. It was from a small restaurant not far from the Kalm bar. It gave her an idea as to where she was located.  
  
Holding up the sandwich to her mouth, he made a gesture for her to take a bite. She sighed, and realized that resisting food was pointless. She would need her energy if she was going to escape.  
  
Rude seemed relieved that she had decided to eat. After the first sandwich was done, he pulled out another one, and she shook her head. "Later," she said.  
  
He nodded and leaned over to grab the cup, giving her a questioning look. When she nodded, he grabbed it and put it to her lips. She drank thankfully, letting the juice in the cup wash the food down.  
  
The unasked question for forgiveness sat heavy in his eyes. "I wish I could have met you before the Turks."  
  
He abruptly stood up and set her drink aside. He turned away, and walked coldly from the room, leaving Tifa wondering what he meant.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Blah, I had to finish this one off early. Oh well, I'll just continue it in a later chapter. Next up will be Rufus/Reeve/Reno, Triple R! 


	13. Rise To Empire

I'm too tired to come up with a funny disclaimer. Oh boy, that's a bad way to start off writing a chapter. I don't own Final Fantasy, its characters, it music, or the letter "E". But I use all of them a lot. Well, I'm listening to the music as I write. You won't actually get to hear any of it while you read. Suckers!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Rise to Empire  
  
The world was a green haze. Shock rippled through Rufus as well as a cold sensantion, followed by tremors of warmth. His good hand gripped the arm of the chair he sat on, and he gasped as fractured and broken bones straightened and righted themselves. Scars, both burns and cuts, sealed, leaving smooth, unbroken skin. Bruises faded and disappeared, the lumps they had caused shrinking and vanishing altogether.  
  
When it all cleared, Rufus was looking into the soft, brown eyes of Elena. There was a small smile on her face. He didn't even wait for Reeve, who stood nearby with a small knife. He lifted his right hand and frantically tore at the bandages that covered half his face. They came away with difficulty. He was still weak from the healing. Reeve held the knife towards him, and Rufus grabbed it eagerly. He cut away the sling and splint that was on his left arm, then the bandages that swathed his chest.  
  
He put the knife down, and slowly began to stand. Elena and Reeve both made as if to help him, but he waved them away. The weakness was there, yes. That feeling of numbed muscles that accompanied every healing. It wasn't a sensation he was used to, only having needed to be healed twice before. Once after a childhood accident where he had fallen while playing in a Mako reactor, and the other after having fought Cloud.  
  
"I'm whole," he said.  
  
Reeve nodded, and Elena smiled.  
  
"When do we get paid?"  
  
Rufus looked across the room to see Reno, lounging idly against a wall. The man was completely unprofessional, and showed no proper respect at all. But despite that, Rufus still needed the fool.  
  
"My funds in Midgar are gone. With the city destroyed, I have nothing to pay you with here, as you know. However, once I am in Junon, I will be able to obtain whatever money I may need. Rest assured, you will be paid. First, however, you must escort me there."  
  
Reno threw his hands up in disgust and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Rufus gritted his teeth. Normally he would not tolerate this kind of disrespect, but both he and Reno knew that he would be forced to endure it for now.  
  
"Elena, have you looked over those files yet?" he asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Yes, sir. They're mostly out-dated projects, of little use. A few were of interest, though."  
  
Rufus nodded. "The Proud Clod project, the Junon Cannon, and the modifications to make the Sister Ray. Unfortunately, with Midgar destroyed, we don't have enough raw Mako energy, nor the Huge Materia necessary to power it. That one will have to be set aside for now. Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Plans for the new experimental reactor that was to be used in the Neo Midgar project, as well as designs for new tank units, and a new model of submarine. There was one thing that immediately caught my attention when I found it, though, even more so than the plans to the Proud Clod."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's an old Gast file. It's the procedure for the Mako Shower to create a Soldier."  
  
A smile crept on Rufus' face. "Now that will be useful. Put that one aside with the Proud Clod and Junon Cannon plans. Also mark out the tank and submarine designs. Those will also prove useful. But for now those main three will suit my present plans perfectly."  
  
"What are your plans, sir?" Reeve asked, troubled.  
  
"First, my Empire will be restored. Shinra will be reborn."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then I will rid this world of Obsidian Weapon, the last of its kind."  
  
Elena gasped, a look of horror coming over her. Reeve merely nodded. "I was afraid of that."  
  
"Do you doubt me, Reeve? Will you still follow?"  
  
"I don't doubt you, Mr. President. I will follow you until the end."  
  
"And you Elena?"  
  
The Turk shook off the shock that had overtaken her. "You're my employer. I'll follow you until the end. Besides, someone needs to destroy the new Weapon, and you've proven you can do it in the past."  
  
He could see it in her eyes. The memory of the Diamond Flash enveloping Shinra Tower, nearly completely destroying it. Nearly killing him. She knew he had the power to kill Weapon. But she also knew what it had almost cost him, and what it may cost this time.  
  
"Is everything ready? Is there word from Palmer?"  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. President." Reeve answered. "Palmer said that everything is prepared in Junon for your arrival. There's just the one anticipated problem we spoke of."  
  
Rufus nodded. He understood. "Excellent. We will proceed to Junon as planned, and from there begin construction on the new projects. Shinra will be strong again. No one will challenge us. Not even Obsidian Weapon." 


	14. Spirit Energy

Reno: How many Turks does it take to screw in a lightbulb?  
  
Elena: I don't know. How many?  
  
Reno: Three! One to get the replacement, and two to drop a sector plate on the nasty Avalanche member who let it go out!  
  
Reeve: That's not funny, Reno.  
  
Reno: Yeah, it is!  
  
Reeve: Think about all the people that died when you dropped that sector plate.  
  
Reno: I know! That's what makes it funny!  
  
Reeve: Okay, I have a joke for you. Knock knock.  
  
Reno: Who's there?  
  
Reeve: You're fired.  
  
Reno: I don't get it.  
  
Heidegger: Gya ha ha ha! I do!  
  
Reno: ...  
  
Reeve: Right. Since I've managed to get Reno speechless, I think now's the perfect time to say that Tyramir doesn't own Final Fantasy.  
  
Reno: Wait, I have a come back! YOUR MOM, BUDDY!  
  
Reeve: Right. Bet you're proud of that one. On with the story.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
Spirit Energy  
  
The more Cloud looked at Doctor Hargun, the more he realized that the face was familiar, but not quite right. The wrinkles and white hair were definitely out of place, and there was something about the facial structure... but the eyes. Cloud just couldn't get over how familiar the eyes were.  
  
Hargun was busying himself over Cid, who had taken an instant dislike to the old man. He'd flinch whenever the doctor would come near, and mutter about 'man scientists' and 'nutjob professors' and what a 'numbskull' Cloud was for having brought the 'whacko crackpot' anywhere near him. Several times during the doctor's examination, which combined both an odd assortment of scanners and Materia, Cid demanded a cigarette, and every time he'd try to reach one from the small table near him, the doctor would firmly slap his hand away.  
  
Barret sat on a chair nearby, watching, a worried look on his face. Red XIII followed Hargun around, looking at his scanners and Materia whenever he set them aside. Occassionally the word 'fascinating' would issue from him.  
  
A clucking noise came from Hargun, and finally he turned from the injured pilot and beckoned Cloud aside. Barret and Red XIII both immediately went to join in.  
  
"How is he?" Cloud asked.  
  
"His spinal column is fractured in several key points. There is also a small piece of metal lodged into one of the vertebrae. That's what's causing most of the trouble. Normally, enough work with a Cure Materia would eventually heal him fully, but that shard is preventing it. Healing him is actually hurting him, since all it's doing is fusing the shard into his spine."  
  
"Well, shit," Barret swore. "What can we do, doc?"  
  
"Surgery. The procedure will take a few hours, but unfortunately, he won't survive it. I can get the shard out, but it would kill him. As it is, he'll survive, but never walk again. There is one way I can do it, though."  
  
"What's that?" Cloud asked.  
  
"If I had a large and pure enough dose of Mako energy, I could infuse him with it. It would be like a temporary boost in his system's strength, almost as if he were a member of Soldier. For a brief period he'll be the same as you, Cloud, but it won't be permanent. It would allow his system to survive the surgery. Unfortauntely, to get this, I'll have to leave the relative protection of Kalm in order to get it. Mideel, I believe. Or maybe the Northern Crater."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Understood. I'll go with you."  
  
"Me, too," Barret said.  
  
"Sorry, Barret, but Kalm needs you right now. Someone will have to head up the police force in my absence."  
  
"Ah hell, Red can do that."  
  
The feline nodded. "I can easily lead a pack of humans on the hunt. It will also give me additional resources in the location of Rude and Tifa."  
  
"All right." Cloud said, "You two better get ready then. It might take some pretty good convincing on your part to let Kalm's mayor agree to letting a giant cat lead the police force."  
  
An ugly smile crawled onto Barret's face. "Shit, if he's got any problems with my pal Nanaki here, I'll just go right upside his head. Oh right. Hey, Red? Can you watch over Marlene for me while I'm gone?"  
  
"I would be happy to. She knows exactly where to scratch me behind my ears. A most agreeable human."  
  
"Ah, thanks, Red."  
  
Cloud watched as the two left the tent, then turned to face Hargun. The man had a very self-satisfied look on his face, as if he had just gotten somethat that he really wanted.  
  
"May I ask you a personal question, doctor?"  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
It was something that had defined his life for almost seven years. He was afraid to know the answer, but at the same time, needed it. "Why did you flunk me out of Soldier?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said you were the one who flunked people out, chose who wasn't worthy of it. Why did I wash out?"  
  
"Oh. That. Well, my boy, the answer is simple. You scored high on both the physical and mental tests, as well as the spiritual test in how you would react to a large dose of Mako. You had the potential to be incredibly strong, you were smart enough to be able to devise brilliant tactics when the situation called for it, and your potential for Materia use was astounding. But you had one drawback.  
  
"Somewhere in your mind, you had the belief that you weren't strong enough. So you held yourself back. The belief that you were weak permeated your mind. We couldn't break you of it. So while you scored high in all other areas, you completely and utterly failed the psych evaluation."  
  
The words struck Cloud like a blow. He had always thought he had failed because he was weak. But it had just been the thought ... The bitter irony of it almost made him laugh.  
  
"Thank you, doctor. You've been a great help. I just need to talk to Cid and then we'll be on our way."  
  
Hargun nodded, then turned and walked away.  
  
Cloud slowly approached Cid's bedside. The old pilot looked in much better shape than he had a few days ago when Cloud had first brought him in. He almost looked healthy.  
  
"Godamn crackpot," Cid muttered. "Whoever heard of mixin' science with that magic crap?"  
  
"Mako reactors use both. You seem to trust those."  
  
"But those are killin' the planet. See what magic and science combined gets us? A dyin' planet, that's what!"  
  
"But the Lifestream repaired most of that damage when it destroyed Meteor."  
  
The pilot grunted. "Think this'll really work?"  
  
"Hargun seems to know what he's talking about. We just need to stop by Mideel to pick up some supplies."  
  
"I know, I heard. Just because my legs don't work doesn't mean I've gone deaf. Take the Tiny Bronco."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those idiot pilots of mine found it and went and restored it without me. You're not a bad pilot, kid, so I'll trust you with it for now. Just get it back to me in one piece."  
  
"I will, Cid." He turned away.  
  
"Wait, Cloud. One more thing."  
  
He turned back to Cid, who had a light of mischief in his eyes. "What's that?"  
  
"Don't be afraid to rough it up a little. I'll need an excuse to fix up the mistakes those pinheads probably made of my plane."  
  
Cloud laughed and walked away. 


	15. Revelations

Reeve: How the hell did I get stuck with this job anyway?  
  
Reno: Because you're a tool!  
  
Reeve: I understand that. But why do I have to wear the mog costume?  
  
Reno: Because you're gay!  
  
Reeve: sigh. Tyramir doesn't own Final Fantasy. And he seems to enjoy making me do the thankless job of saying it.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Revelations  
  
Dawn was approaching fast, and Rude knew he had little time. He had been following Yuffie around for the entire night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, skulking about in search of Doctor Hargun. His prey was close, but he also knew that Hargun, being such a clever bastard, wouldn't stay still for long.  
  
But now, as Yuffie approached a cleared off area, he began to think that maybe he had finally located his target.  
  
The clearing was roped off from the general populace, and men wearing Shinra pilot uniforms guarded it from all sides. In the center was a plane, which he recognize to be the Tiny Bronco. Cid's ship. So, Avalanche had discovered Hargun themselves, and decided to keep the information from Yuffie. Why else would she be skulking around like this?  
  
And there, nearby, was Barret, just entering the roped off area. In his one good hand he had a large travel bag, more than likely filled with food and supplies for a trip.  
  
Rude began to wonder why Avalanche would be helping Hargun. They had no reason to help the insane scientist. Perhaps it was because of the shared relationship between Hargun and Vincent. Valentine was a legend among the Turks, as well as fragments of his tragic tale.  
  
But something just didn't fit. If they were doing this on Vincent's behalf, where was the former Turk? Tifa had said that he'd gone missing during the Highwind crash, and the investigation on his part had not yet disproven that.  
  
There they were. Coming from the direction of the hospice were two shapes. After a few minutes, Rude could make them out. In front, the Buster Sword strapped to his back, was Cloud, and at his side and slightly behind was a figure wearing a white lab coat. At last, he had found...  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
He squinted, and as the shape came closer, he swore. Something was definitely wrong. Avalanche was being deceived, but into what, he didn't know. They obviously didn't know as much as they thought they did. Before Rude could even react, he watched the small group try to fit themselves into the two-seater plane. He had to do something, and quickly. Whatever Hargun was planning had to be stopped, but Rude didn't know how to disrupt those plans. He didn't even know what they were. The plane's propeller started, and the Turk cursed his hesitation. What to do? What to do? How would he stop Avalanche from making a potential colossal mistake? Tifa.  
  
He turned away and began to race in the direction back to the Turk safehouse. In his haste, he nearly fell off the rooftops of Kalm twice, and at one point even dislodged a shingle, nearly hitting a man in the process. After that, he slowed his pace down, and even once again made an effort to hide, realizing that if someone like Red XIII were to see him, he would have no chance at all of getting Avalanche to believe him.  
  
Even rushing, it took almost a full hour to reach the safehouse. He was lathered in sweat. It was beginning to soak through, and he was panting from exhaustion. Climbing down the ladder on the side of the building proved nearly disasterous, as his hands kept slipping from the sweat. Once down, he hurriedly unlocked the door with the key Tseng had left him long ago, and made his way inside. The door slammed shut behind him, and locked on its own.  
  
"Tifa!" he yelled.  
  
He ran across the room and opened the door to the only bedroom in the safehouse, the one he had given to her so she would have some modicum of comfort.  
  
Once inside, he noticed her hurriedly sitting up. "What is it?" she asked. There was ice in her voice. It made his shoulders slump a little.  
  
"Your friends are being deceived. They need to be warned. They won't trust me, though."  
  
"Why? What's happening?"  
  
He straightened himself out, and focused more on the events than the words, an old trick Tseng had taught him when he was supposed to debrief someone.  
  
"I was following Yuffie Kisaragi around, hoping she would lure me to Professor Hargun. She was able to locate the doctor with little difficulty. That's when I saw the anomaly."  
  
"Anomaly?"  
  
"Doctor Hargun appeared to be an old man in his mid-sixties to his early seventies. This does not match my memory of Hargun, nor his file."  
  
Tifa's face took on a confused look. "So he looks older than he is? I don't see how that's all that strange. Is this how Hargun is deceiving--"  
  
Rude interrupted. "Doctor Hargun is female, not male. You see, Hargun's full name is Lucrecia Rose Hargun."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I had fun with the idea of this twist, but not so much in the writing of it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to avoid the use of pronouns like 'he' and 'she' just to hide the truth from the reader?!  
  
There, now new and improved, with a little bit of time thrown in to make it a tad more believable. Look for a re-write of chapter 18, as well. That one will have a major difference. 


	16. Empire of Traitors

Rufus: Where is Reeve?  
  
Reno: He went on strike. Something about a thankless job and the mog suit being the last straw.  
  
Rufus: That fool! Now who will say the opening disclaimer?  
  
Reno: Heh, I don't know. I think it's kind of funny that the writer doesn't have someone to say that he doesn't own FF7.  
  
Tyramir: Sucker!  
  
Reno: Wha?  
  
Rufus: You just said it, you dolt.  
  
Reno: D'oh!  
  
Reeve: Who's the tool now?!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
Empire of Traitors  
  
Rufus stepped out of the back of the car, and dusted off his suit. It wasn't one of the former hundreds of white ones he used to own, but was actually a Turk suit he had been forced to borrow from Reno. Unlike the Turk, though, Rufus had insisted on the suit being pressed and cleaned, and adjusted more to regulation wear.  
  
The car ride hadn't been unpleasant, but it was definitely something he was unaccustomed to. Reeve had driven, and wisely chosen to put Reno in the front passenger seat beside him, leaving Rufus in the back, sitting with Elena. She had stayed silent the entire trip, always looking as if she wanted to say something, but respected his desire for quiet. The trial ahead would be the greatest.  
  
The quaint lower town of Junon was like a spring. They were coiled, ready to strike. Rufus made a mental note of it. These people were being mistreated, and were on the verge of revolt. They would soon need to be suppressed.  
  
The guard at the gate didn't recognize him, but that wasn't all that surprising. He seemed doubtful about Reno's credentials, but after some gil swapped hands, they were allowed access to the elevator. Rufus' eyes narrowed at that, but he said nothing. This sort of behaviour would be dealt with in good time, but nothing could be done about it for now.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Rufus asked once the elevator doors shut behind them.  
  
"Palmer knows we're here and is getting everything ready," Reeve said as he adjusted the small earpiece that was all but invisible to the casual observerer.  
  
Reno pulled out his staff and extended it, then leaned it against one of his shoulders. Elena was already pulling out various orbs of Materia and casting shield spells on them all. Rufus' own contribution was the pistol he had in his breast pocket.  
  
The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open. "Are you certain you'll be able to hold up your end of this?"  
  
Reeve nodded. "It'll be difficult, though. I've never tried so many before."  
  
The four walked out into the Upper City of Junon, and found exactly what they expected. The streets had been cleared of civillians. In there place were Shinra soldiers. There were about one hundred of them, all armed with sub-machine guns. Rufus surveyed their ranks. No bazookas, tank units, or robotic cavalry. Palmer was a bigger fool than he thought.  
  
"Hey hey!" came Palmer's voice.  
  
Rufus stared down the street and saw the fat fool behind the ranks of Shinra soldiers.  
  
"It's good to see you, Rufus!" Palmer said. "I wanted to see your face when you found out that I had taken your Empire from you!"  
  
Rufus' bland expression took on an evil grin. Palmer had sincerely thought he had taken control of Shinra? Shinra was much like handling a Tonberry. If you were quick and knew what you were doing, you could dance around it, and keep control of the battle against it. If you were cocky, though, and didn't watch out, its knife would plunge into your ribs.  
  
"What's so funny, Ruf? Why're you smiling? I'm in control now!"  
  
Rufus clenched his left fist. That was the signal. From the corner of his eye, he saw Reeve nod and close his eyes.  
  
From buildings and alleyways on both sides of the street they erupted. A score of white and pink shapes, all carrying a black and white figure on their backs. Cait Sith units three through twenty five, their entire line, charged from every crevice they could fit through, all directly through the Shinra ranks. The soldiers all turned around to face the new threat, opening fire. The Cait Siths absorbed the damage and seemed not to notice at all.  
  
Reno and Elena took full advantage of the front rank's confusion. Caught between the indecision of assisting their flanks and center, and opening fire on their former leader, the two Turks devestated them with a combination of powerful Materia attacks combined with fire from Reno's staff. The two, most notably Reno, handled themselves remarkably well when in actual combat. Rufus made a mental note not to kill Reno when this was all finished.  
  
The Cait Sith units plowed through their enemies, knocking them about and shoving them out of the way, mostly wounding and disarming, trampling where they had to, but refraining from killing until it was necessary.  
  
The route was over in under a minute. Shinra's soldiers lay beaten senseless, their spirit and bodies broken, but easily repaired under the right guidance.  
  
Rufus strode forth, flanked by Elena and Reno on one side, and Reeve on the other. As he walked by them, the Cait Sith units fell into step behind him.  
  
Palmer was on his knees, gibbering in terror, actually weeping. Rufus also noted in disgust that his pants were damp.  
  
"This is my Empire, you fat fool." Rufus pulled the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Palmer's head. He noted that Reeve looked away as he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered across his face.  
  
Rufus turned to face the defeated army. "I am Rufus Shinra! I am in control here! Let all who challenge me suffer the same fate as this man. Let his name be forgotten, and his fate only be whispered when asked what happens to those who challenge my authority. I alone control Shinra."  
  
Pulling a cloth from his pocket, Rufus wiped the gun in his hand off of all blood, then handed the weapon to Reeve.  
  
"This is a token of trust I give you, Reeve. You alone have aided me without betrayal or requirement of payment. You will be my second, above all others but me. Take this, and remember this day. This is the day that Shinra was reborn."  
  
Reeve nodded. Sweat poured down his face, and his clothes were damp with it. He grasped the gun and placed it in his breast holster. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad that I've earned your--"  
  
He cut off abruptly as he began to convulse. Blood poured from his ears and nose. All around him the Cait Sith units also began to shake, until Reeve fell over. The robots also slumped, drained of any life.  
  
"Reeve!" Rufus cried. "Someone get me a medic!"  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Woo I have fun writing about the rise of Shinra. Next up should be Cloud. I think I've actually managed to turn this fic into a character rotation now, switching between three stories. 


	17. River of Sorrow

Tyramir: Well, since Reeve went on strike on me, and Reno won't be tricked into the disclaimer twice...  
  
Reno: You're damn right!  
  
Tyramir: What was it that you won't do again?  
  
Reno: Say "Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy." So don't even think of trying to... shit. I did it again, didn't I?  
  
Elena: Dumbass.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
River of Sorrow  
  
The flight to Mideel was uncomfortable at best. Cloud wasn't as sure of his piloting skills as Cid seemed to be, and Barret and Hargun sharing the back seat didn't help them either. The first half of the flight was ghastly, but towards the end, as Cloud got the hang of it, he felt confident enough to attempt a landing. It wasn't until they nearly touched down that Cid's training on a proper landing came to him.  
  
"Shit," Barret said, "whoever came up with that bull 'bout a 'landing you can walk away from bein' a good one' was full o' shit."  
  
Cloud ducked defensively from the swat Barret directed at him. "Hey, it wasn't that bad. The Bronco's still in one piece."  
  
"Yeah, but my behind ain't. Don't think I'll be able to sit for a week."  
  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Mideel awaits us," Hargun said, gesturing towards the town.  
  
Barret nodded, a smile on his gruff face. "I s'pose I can complain 'bout your shitty flyin' after Cid's surgery."  
  
The two trailed along behind Hargun who easily kept ahead of them, eager to get into town.  
  
"Damn but he moves quick for an old man," Barret remarked. "Makin' me feel old and tired just lookin' at him go. Wonder what's got him so worked up?"  
  
"He probably wants to get back, where we have a few more members of Avalanche and Kalm's temporary police force to protect him."  
  
"Good point. Poor guy. I been on the wrong side of a death warrant before. Shinra'll do anything to kill him, won't they?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't even know why. I never even thought to ask him."  
  
"Prob'ly don't even matter. Might just be a crime o' knowin' too much or some shit. Shinra does stuff like that sometimes, I hear."  
  
A thought occurred to Cloud. "Wait. Who's ordering the Turks to try to kill Hargun?"  
  
"Shinra, o' course."  
  
"But who in Shinra? Rufus was killed by Diamond Weapon, you, me and Vincent destroyed Proud Cloud, with Heidegger and Scarlet in it, and Vincent and Red XIII killed Hojo. Who's left?"  
  
"You don't think--?"  
  
Cloud nodded. "Reeve."  
  
"Nah, he's a stinkin' Shinra spy, but I can't see him--"  
  
"Remember how he had Marlene kidnaped?"  
  
That brought Barret up short. His face twisted in anger. "Damn cat can do a lot o' bad things, but I just don't think he's doin' this. Old Mayor Domo was harmless. Nah, this was someone else."  
  
"Well, who would want Domo dead? Someone in Shinra."  
  
"No one I know," Barret said. "Let's think this out later. We gotta catch up with that old man."  
  
"Yeah." The thought, though, had already worked its way into Cloud's head. Could Reeve had betrayed them? Again? Could he be trying to remake Shinra, trying to create an Empire in order to suit his own greed?  
  
The forest ended and Mideel came into sight. Cloud gasped, and heard Barret do the same.  
  
When last they had left Mideel, it had been devastated, buildings had been torn apart, and only remnants remained.  
  
Now... now, not even those remants were there. All that was left was the pool of Mako, softly glowing green. The words came from Cloud's mouth, saying what he knew his two companions were thinking. "What happened here?"  
  
And as if to answer, a terrible wail let loose into the air. It sent shivers down his spine, and he knew what had caused this destruction.  
  
Weapon.  
  
"Hurry!" Hargun called. "We must get a sample! I'll begin scanning to see if the Mako sample I need is pure enough!"  
  
Barret dropped the bag that he had been carrying and opened it. Hargun shoved him aside and began to rifle through it, looking for the correct scanner.  
  
Cloud loosed the Buster sword in its sheathe. It was no Ultima Weapon, but it was some modicum of defense against the Planet's Protector.  
  
"Found it!" Hargun announced. He began to hurriedly run alongside the river of Mako, the small device making beepings noises and sending out glowing outputs furiously.  
  
Drawing his sword, Cloud listened. All about him everything was still. All animals and Mako-created monsters were stilled. All was silence. And then, a great shadow appeared, blotting out the sun. Cloud looked up just in time to see the shape of Weapon hurtling through the air towards them. It landed with a gigantic thud, sending the earth rumbling in all directions. He and Barret fell over. Hargun was nowhere in sight.  
  
Desperately scrambling to his feet, Cloud raised his sword up and looked directly into the face of his enemy. It had hunched over, and was standing on all fours as if trying to get a better look at him. Its facing was only a few feet away from the Soldier washout, its breath washing over him. Their eyes locked, Mako enhanced blue staring into endless green.  
  
Cloud gasped.  
  
His sword fell from his fingers.  
  
What he now knew was Obsidian, the name coursed through his mind, opened its mouth and let out a keen wail. The sound made him shiver, but he couldn't break his eyes away.  
  
A massive explosion erupted from the side of Obsidian's face, and the Weapon flinched. No actual damage had been done, but the noise and unexpectedness of the impact threw it off. It turned towards Barret, whose gun arm Missing Score was still smoking.  
  
"That's right. You might be a big mothah, but I still got your number. C'mon and bring it!"  
  
Instead, Obsidian shrieked at Barret and tensed up. Instantly it was up in the air again, sailing away from the two Avalanche members.  
  
"Hargun!" Cloud called. "Did you get that reading?"  
  
Hargun appeared, standing up from behind a rock. "Uh, yes. Uh... reading's negative. Not pure enough. We'll have to go to Northern Crater."  
  
Cloud and Barret both swore.  
  
"The hell was that about?" Barret asked. With Weapon an' all that? You're not goin' all crazy on me, are you? Last time I saw that look on your face, you was all bein' controlled by Sephiroth."  
  
Cloud nodded dumbly. He now knew the truth, but didn't want to voice it, in fear that Barret really would think he was mad.  
  
Obsidian Weapon was Aeris. 


	18. Confessions

Author's Note:  
  
Blah! This is what I get for writing these chapters late at night while I'm half asleep, with my room mates rushing me to get off the computer. I so did not mean to reveal that Obsidian = Aeris. If I could take it back, I would, but some people have already seen it. It's just too late now. I was going to string out some clues about that, be a bit more obvious, but instead it came out of nowhere. Sure, it probably shocked some, but no one got the pleasure of being able to say something like 'Ha, I saw that one coming because [insert clue here]' ... all they have is 'Well, they both are involved in protecting the planet... and... uh... they both have green eyes... er... Where the heck did this come from?!' On top of that, it was poorly timed, with only one chapter separating it from Hargun's secret, which is in a sense very similar (only that one actually had clues telling you who Hargun was. Go back and look, you'll see them). Ah well, what's done is done.  
  
More: I've received a complaint about the shortness of my chapters. I'm going to acknowledge that one now. Sure, they're short. But there are a lot of them. I post at least once a day, but sometimes more. I've been known to post anywhere from once to six times a day. (With the exception of one day off, I believe) So while my chapters are short (and I refuse to ruin perfectly good material by dragging it out any longer than it has to), you do have quantity. Oh yeah, and I'm sure you'll notice the fic has now taken on a 'Fate of Aeris' tone. I appreciate the criticism, though, so let's hear more of it, people!  
  
Oh right. I don't own FF. (Oh right, I'm in negotiations with Reeve. He should be back next chapter to disclaim away)  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Confessions  
  
Tifa stared at Rude from her place on the bed, dumbstruck. This old man, Doctor Hargun, was Lucrecia? The same Lucrecia that Vincent was so anamoured with? It couldn't be. This had to be some sort of Turk trick. But for what purpose? Why would he make up such an incredible, unbelievable lie? To get closer to this Hargun, so he could kill him. But why would be pick such an unbelievable story?  
  
The desperation in his amber eyes, the need for her to trust him was apparent. This wasn't the Turk facade she had seen so many times before. This wasn't a man who was calm, collected, ready to accomplish his mission no matter what. This was a man that, for whatever reason, was risking his mission for the sake of others, for people he had no reason to protect.  
  
"Why?" The word came from her mouth, a lot harsher than she meant it.  
  
He didn't answer, only reached into his breast pocket and drew a knife. He walked to her and cut the rope that bound her legs, then gestured for her to roll around. When she did, he sliced the bindings on her arms as well.  
  
Her first instinct was to hit him. She was free. She could take him down and make her escape, get to Cloud and the others, find a way to isolate Hargun from them until they determined his true identity...  
  
She turned around and saw Rude's eyes again. No. She wouldn't do that. He was trusting her to do the right thing, to help him do the right thing.  
  
But she still had to know.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Again he ignored the question. He walked across the room to a cabinet on the wall and opened it. Inside were her combat gloves, Materia, and PHS. He pulled out the last and tossed it to her. She caught it, and looked at him quizically.  
  
"Call your friends."  
  
Her eyes hardened as she stared at him. The way he kept trying to deflect her question annoyed her. There had to be a reason. "Why?"  
  
"You'll need your things, too." He pulled her gloves and her Materia out and set them down on the table near her.  
  
"Stop it! Just tell me! Why? Why are you helping Avalanche?"  
  
"I'm not helping Avalanche," came his immediate response.  
  
"Then what are you gaining from this? Who are you helping by doing this?"  
  
The intimidated look was replaced by an angered one. His eyes took on a different tone. There was no longer any fear at all. Something else, something she hadn't seen before when someone else looked at her.  
  
"I'm helping you, you fool. Now take your damned PHS and call your friends!"  
  
"No! Tell me why, first!"  
  
"You can be such a child--"  
  
"I'm the child? I'm not the one ignoring a simple question. Why are you doing this, Rude? Why are you helping me? Do you think you owe me after kidnaping me? Because--"  
  
He was on her in a heartbeat. Reflexively, she punched him in the ribs. He grunted, but that didn't stop him. His lips pressed against hers firmly, with a kind of desperate strength. Tifa's eyes widened, and she kicked him in the shins. He didn't let up. She punched him weakly in the ribs again, but couldn't find the strength to put into the blow. Something was draining it...  
  
And then he broke it off. He stood up straight and brushed his coat off. Turning away from her, he said, "And now you know."  
  
She felt like a fool. She remembered Barret and Cait Sith, after a side trip to Gongaga, making fun of her and Aeris, saying they knew who liked them. At first, they had both been hoping, competing against each other, hoping that for one of them it meant Cloud. Later, as Cait Sith, howling with laughter, admitted it was Rude and Tseng who liked her and Aeris, she had felt that she was on the brunt of a large joke that wasn't funny at all. But in the Temple of the Ancients, Tseng had admitted his feelings for Aeris before dying. And since then... every time she had fought Rude, he had always seemed half-hearted about it, hesitant, almost unwilling to. She had always counted it as fear, but he had never displayed that same sort of attitude when squaring off against another member of Avalanche, even Vincent, who Rude had mentioned was a legend among the Turks.  
  
"Is this what you meant? When you said you wished you had met me before the Turks?"  
  
"Just call your friends. That's what's important."  
  
She nodded numbly, not trusting herself what to say. She knew he couldn't see the acknowledgement, so she just picked up the PHS and began to dial for Cloud.  
  
Her attention was immediately diverted at the sound of a door crashing down. Rude rushed for the door to the bedroom, his hand darting into his coat. His hand hit the doorknob just as the door came down on top of him. Red XIII stood on top of the door, growling. He looked up at Tifa and wagged his tail at her, then looked at one of Rude's out-stretched legs and growled.  
  
"I apologize for taking so long in locating you, Tifa. It appears that Rude here is quite adept at remaining hidden. It took me a while to reason that Elena's perfume was obviously only a decoy, and from there deduce that wherever the scent of it wasn't was a likely candidate for your location. After finding a place that smelled so bad that would normally be an aversion to me, I figured that this was the most likely place he would be hiding. I trust you are not harmed?"  
  
Tifa smiled. "I'm all right, Red. You can get off of Rude. I believe he's harmless. He might even be on our side."  
  
The feline warrior cocked his head to one side, as if considering. Finally, he climbed off the door and allowed Rude some freedom. As he walked away, Red grunted, "Pity."  
  
Rude slowly got up, the door sliding off of him. "Are you going to call your friend?"  
  
"May I ask why we're deciding to trust him?" Nanaki asked.  
  
"I'll explain later," Tifa said, picking up the PHS and hurriedly punching in a few numbers.  
  
All that came up was static.  
  
"That's odd," she said.  
  
"What?" Rude asked, turning back to her.  
  
"There's nothing but static on the line. The only time that's happened was when we were in... oh no. They're in Northern Crater, with Lucrecia, and we have no way to get to warn them."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
All right, this has been drastically changed towards the end. Hope you took the time to read the rewrite. 


	19. Lost Dreams

Reeve: Right. So I'm back.  
  
Reno: Haha! You are such a sucker!  
  
Reeve: Oh shut up. At least I'm getting paid for this now. You didn't when you got tricked into it. Twice.  
  
Reno: ...  
  
Rude: That's my line, fucker! ::stabs Reno::  
  
Reno: Ow, my pancreas!  
  
Reeve: That's right. Tyramir doesn't own FF. You get the point.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
Lost Dreams  
  
Reeve awoke with a start. He cast his eyes about, frantic to discover where he was. The room was dark, but from the little light, he could tell it was richly furnished. The bed he lay in was comfortable, and the sheets were silk. He nestled back, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
And found that he couldn't. He desperately clawed at his memory, trying to get some sense of what had happened in the past day. He remembered something about Palmer... and President Rufus... a betrayal? Oh right. Rufus was rebuilding Shinra from the rubble it had become to a super power again.  
  
Why had it been destroyed in the first place?  
  
Flashes of a giant white shape, lumbering through an ocean and over fields of grass towards Midgar flew through his mind. A name. Diamond Weapon. A creature born from the planet to protect itself from being wounded.  
  
But why had it been wounded? Who had done it? What had stopped it?  
  
Reeve found that the images of the events were spotted, filled with large holes. He remembered Scarlet with her Sister Ray, and Heidegger priding himself on his Proud Clod. Hojo with his insane experiments. Rufus commanding them all, to destroy Weapon, to destroy... who else? There was someone else.  
  
And that someone else had killed Scarlet, Heidegger and Hojo. He wasn't sure how he knew, but the certainty was there. Those three homicidal maniacs were dead. Only he and Rufus remained of the original government.  
  
Reeve looked about in the dark, and on the stand next to him was a pistol. It was a standard, Turk-issue glock, more than likely filled with bullet piercing rounds, with a special quick reload stock, and weighted at the back making it an efficient club at close range for when a target had to be taken in alive. He reached over and picked it up, stroking it gentley. The safety was on, but he made sure he was careful. The weapon seemed to have something of a special memory for him. Of course. This was the weapon Rufus had used to kill Palmer, the one Reeve had been awarded for his loyalty. A ghastly trophy. He would have preferred a plaque with his name on it.  
  
The door opened and light spilled in.  
  
"You're awake," a female voice said. Elena. That was it.  
  
He nodded. "What happened to me? Where's President Rufus?"  
  
A look of confusion came over Elena's face, which passed quickly. She flicked on the light. He winced and shielded his eyes with his hand. After a moment of adjustment, he took it away and looked at the Turk. She had approached his bed and sat down on the corner.  
  
"I'm not surprised that you don't remember. What, with the implant frying in your brain and all. I'm surprised you're still alive. You must have been insane to try controlling so many of those Cait--"  
  
"Elena, that's enough."  
  
The two both looked around and saw Rufus standing at the door. The now unquestioned President of Shinra stood in the doorway, now wearing his old white suit. Reeve also noted that a small bulk was underneath the great overcoat on his left side. Rufus obviously still doubted his power to be carrying a shotgun on his person.  
  
Behind Rufus stood Reno, who gestured to Elena. The girl nodded to Reeve and patted him on the leg, then got up and left the room. Rufus closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sir," Reeve said, trying to sit up straighter.  
  
"Don't, Reeve. Be at ease." When Reeve relaxed, Rufus continued. "I'm going to be straight with you, Reeve. A Shinra implant in your brain malafunctioned and overloaded, causing severe hemmoraging, seizures, and we're fairly certain, memory loss. The doctors are unable to remove the implant from your brain. It has permanently fused itself into your nervous system. We're not certain how safe it will be for you to use it in future situations. As a result, I'm ordering you to never use it again."  
  
Reeve nodded dumbly. "This implant... what was it for?"  
  
Rufus sighed. "I was afraid it would be this bad. Does the name 'Cait Sith' sound familiar to you?"  
  
"No. Should it?"  
  
"Yes. We'll review that later. How about Avalanche?"  
  
"Sure, I remember avalanches, but I don't know what the significance is."  
  
"It's a rebel faction against Shinra. Now, do you remember Meteor, and Sephiroth?"  
  
"Of course. The details are a little hazy, but I remember some of it. What does all this mean?"  
  
"For a short while you used the implant in your brain to control a robot device known as Cait Sith. Through the Cait Sith unit, you were able to effectively spy on Avalanche, and limit their attempts to damage Shinra. Unfortunately, after Diamond Weapon attacked, they were able to use the chaos to their advantage and cripple Shinra. Afterwards, though, with the threat of Meteor and Sephiroth, you recruited Avalanche to do your bidding to help destroy the incoming disaster. When the dust of Meteor cleared, being completely obliterated by a powerful Materia attack by you called Holy, Avalanche abandoned you in the ruins of Midgar. Together, the two of us began to rebuild Shinra, and I'm sure you remember the rest from there."  
  
Reeve nodded again. He remembered some of those events, but none of the ones that had anything to do with this... Cait Sith. "Uh, sir... if you will, can I have a moment to think about this? On my own?"  
  
Rufus smiled, then turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
- - -   
  
After the door shut, Rufus nodded to both Elena and Reno, who stood guard at both sides of the door. No outside influence would be allowed near Reeve until Rufus allowed it. This would take careful manipulation. Rufus trusted Reeve, and knew the man who stand behind him, but in the end, the man was torn between loyalty to Shinra and admiration of Avalanche.  
  
The convenient memory loss worked perfectly for the President of Shinra. Now, with the heroic Cait Sith persona gone, Reeve could be the efficient, heartless second in command that Rufus needed in these dark times.  
  
All in all, the day had turned out rather well. 


	20. Dead Spirits

Author's Note:  
  
After reading the last couple of chapters, I was forced to slap myself in the forehead. In the space of time it took for Rude to get from the landing strip to his hide out and have a conversation with Tifa, Cloud, Barret and Hargun apparently got in the plane, flew to Mideel, encountered Obsidian, and made it all the way to Northern Crater.  
  
Yeah, I feel dumb. Ha. Be on the look out for small rewrites of chapters 15 and 18, where it will actually say that some time has passed, so I can make it at least a little credible. I would like to take this time to blame my editor. He skipped out on me for the weekend to attend a wedding or something. It's all his fault!  
  
Oh right. I still don't own FF, but my agent just called, and we're negotiating the rights with Square as we speak. They're saying a firm "No" to my offer of twenty three cents and an empty pepsi bottle, but I think if I keep at it, they'll go for it.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
Dead Spirits  
  
When Cloud had left Northern Crater after the defeat of Sephiroth, he had hoped never to have to return again. This was Sephiroth's domain, whether alive or dead. And there were just too many memories connected to Sephiroth.  
  
The rocky climb about the crater was more difficult than before. On their last trip there, the group had made a silent pact to help each other through the treacherous climb, watch each other for any signs of danger, and look out for any monsters. The last time they had been here, they hadn't been hampered by an old man.  
  
Cloud's patience was wearing down as he watched the old man slowly climb down yet another rope. Hargun obviously had no love of heights. Barret was visibly shaking with anger as he watched the professor.  
  
"Shit, I don't like bein' here. Too many badass muthah's around for my likin'." The former leader of Avalanche stroked his gun-arm, quite obviously anxious to leave.  
  
"Just one more climb down!" Hargun shouted, almost with glee. It was a facade, Cloud knew. Hargun wanted to be out of there almost as much as they did. And not just because of the potential monsters, or the jagged cliffs.  
  
A miasma of wrongness permeated the air. It wasn't an actual physical sensation, or a scent, or anything tangible. It was a touch of uneasiness that they all felt, something that hadn't been there before. It was as if the Crater's former occupant had seaped into the rocks with his death, fouling the area.  
  
And then there was the cry. Not long after they had arrived, the unmistakable cry of Obsidian Weapon filled the air. Somewhere it was near, and it wanted them. Cloud didn't know how Aeris had come to be Obsidian, but those green eyes had been unmistakable. A part of Cloud wanted Obsidian to come crashing into the crater, so he could see it again and confirm his belief. Another part of him wanted Obsidian, even if it was Aeris, to stay far away.  
  
Hargun finally made it down the rope and touched down on the ground. Instantly Barret was tying a new rope around the doctor's middle, preparing to lower him down towards the soft, green lake of Mako below.  
  
"You sure about this, doc?" Barret asked.  
  
"Absolutely not. That's why I need to take a reading first. If the Mako is pure enough, then you will raise me back up so I can get a retrieval device. Understood?"  
  
"Yeah. Just hurry, though. Don't want no Tonberry sneakin' up on me while I'm holdin' you up."  
  
Barret lowered the doctor down into the pit. Cloud kept his hand on his weapon and maintained a fierce watch for any monsters.  
  
"A little slower, Barret," the doctor said.  
  
The large man grumbled a few complaints, too quiet for Cloud to make out. Something didn't feel right. The foul feeling the air held felt like it was solidifying... And worse, the air had taken on a more oppressive feel, as if something malevolent was watching, waiting to strike.  
  
"Hurry, Barret," Cloud said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You say hurry, doc says slow down. Which is it?"  
  
Cloud said, "Hurry," just as he heard Hargun yell, "Slow down!"  
  
A growl of frustration erupted from Barret. Cloud almost smiled. The good humor immediately slipped away. Somewhere in the distance came a small growl-like noise, followed by echoing footsteps.  
  
"Barret! Ignore the doc! Get him down there NOW!"  
  
"Is that what I--?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Cloud quickly recalled everything he had learned about fighting Tonberries during his last trip here. They had extraordinarily resistant bodies, making them ignore most forms of damage. Magic had little affect on them. They were slow, but always extremely accurate with their attacks. It was always best to attack a Tonberry with a group of three, each person coming at it from a different side.  
  
"It's here! My scanner is picking up an affirmative!"  
  
Cloud could already hear Barret struggling with the effort to pull Hargun up quickly.  
  
A loud cry filled the air. The entire crater shook.  
  
"Ah no!" Barret yelled, "Who the hell did we piss off?"  
  
Just as Hargun was hauled over the edge of the pit, a fountain of Mako erupted from the pit. All three were blown away, staggered by the small explosion. Cloud hit the ground with a thud. Recovering quickly, the Soldier wash out rolled and turned to face the enemy that had been hiding in the Lifestream.  
  
Make poured off the face of Obsidian, who stared once more directly at Cloud. Once more their eyes locked, and Cloud was certain this time. It wasn't just the eyes. There was also a presence.  
  
"Aeris?" It wasn't Cloud that asked the question.  
  
Barret stood, appearing dumb-struck, staring at the massive Weapon. His gun- arm was raised, but as realization hit him, he lowered it.  
  
"No!" the voice that screamed was female. It didn't come from Obsidian. Cloud and Barret both whirled about to stare at Hargun. The old man's body was shifting, warping into something else, his face changing into something more feminine. "I will not be thwarted by you, you Cetra bitch! He's mine!"  
  
The two looked once more to Obsidian, who had raised on hand. In that hand it gently held a figure of what looked to be a man. As the Mako cleared from it, the shape became more distinct, more obvious...  
  
"Vincent!" Barret yelled.  
  
Hargun, who was almost completely changed, drew some sort of weapon from his... no, her coat. Cloud realized with a shock that now he knew why Hargun had looked so familiar, but not quite right. With the illusion gone, Cloud now recognized the doctor for who she was.  
  
Lucrecia.  
  
She was drawing a weapon of some sort. It looked like a gun, but like the woman, Cloud also recognized it. A state of the art Mako-fusion pistol, not unlike the one Palmer had used in a battle against Avalanche once, a weapon that had torn up a large chunk of Rocket Town. This one, though, had an active supply of Mako in the air to power it.  
  
Cloud began to rush at Lucrecia, intent on taking the blow for Obsidian. He didn't need to.  
  
With a casual swat from Obsidian's other hand, Lucrecia was sent hurtling into the air. An angered scream exploded by as Lucrecia was sent flying away from the Crater. Cloud frowned. It was too much to hope for that she was dead. Those affected by Jenova were difficult to kill. A gasp tore through Cloud as he realized that Lucrecia had been Cid's only hope of walking again.  
  
A small grunt issued from Obsidian, and Cloud looked over. The unmistakable sense that it was Aeris filled the air. He began towards the Weapon. Its free hand immediately lifted up, then descended for a crushing blow.  
  
Cloud didn't flinch.  
  
The hand came down beside him, turning the Tonberry that had been sneaking up on him into a small smear.  
  
That was the last piece of proof he needed.  
  
"Thank you. May we have him?" he asked, indicating Vincent.  
  
Obsidian looked down at the man it held in its hand, then back to Cloud. It ducked down a little, then launched itself into the air, sending a rain of Mako down on both Barret and Cloud.  
  
"Shit... the hell just happened? Was that...?"  
  
"Yeah. We have to get back to the others and figure out what we're going to do."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
While I liked writing this chapter, I have to admit it's hardly my best job. The whole while I was distracted by the thought of having to rewrite previous chapters, and that really didn't please me. Look for those rewrites next, then a new chapter. 


	21. Memories of the Dead

Reeve: What the hell?  
  
Reno: What?  
  
Reeve: Lucrecia's getting her own chapter?!  
  
Reno: What the hell?  
  
Reeve: First some lame ass amnesia, now this. That's it. I'm on strike again.  
  
Reno: Haha. Well, at least Tyramir got off his lazy ass and did those rewrites like he said he would. He even took the time to fix a few typos in the first chapter.  
  
Reeve: But he got lazy after that and didn't follow up on it for the other chapters.  
  
Reno: Nobody's perfect. Wait. Why am I defending the writer? He keeps abusing me.  
  
Reeve: Maybe because you sense a kindred, lazy spirit in him.  
  
Reno: That might be it. So, you doing it?  
  
Reeve: Doing what?  
  
Reno: Saying that Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy.  
  
Reeve: With idiots like you around, I don't need to.  
  
Reno: What? Oh shit, I did it again!  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
Memories of the Dead  
  
In all of Lucrecia's life, she had never once been struck. In her childhood, she had belonged to a rich family that had wisely invested in a small company called 'Shinra', which was on its rise to power. She had been sheltered during her early years, and later she had been placed in the best private school Midgar had to offer. She attended the best Universities, but found that due to her isolation, she had become awkward around her peers, or as she liked to say it, 'socially retarded.' So she had never had the benefit of real friends or real enemies, the type that would laugh with her or tell her when to shut up. She had never really had a real conversation in her life until she began work as a lab assistant to Professor Gast. Hojo had been much younger than, and kindness still touched his soul. Even after he began the trek to becoming the infamous madman, Hojo still treated her with that same kindess. Even during her time as an assistant, she had been asigned a Turk to protect her.  
  
So it was a complete shock to the mother of Sephiroth when Obsidian Weapon struck her and sent her hurtling away.  
  
She winced as she heard her own bones shatter on impact with the mountain side as she landed, skidding downwards, connecting with rocks and trees on her way down. The snow was cold, and added inhuman discomfort to her already suffering state.  
  
But those of Jenova did not die easily.  
  
That was their curse.  
  
After hearing of her beloved son's death, Lucrecia had left Shinra and tried many times to end her own life. Poison. Opening up all major arteries. Hanging. Drowning. Fire.  
  
She had even shot herself directly in the brain once, desperate to die. And not even that was enough to kill her.  
  
Lucrecia remembered crying in frustration, wondering when the time would come that she would be allowed to die. Sweet, blissful death. Silence and darkness, no more sensation. Nothingness.  
  
Now was very reminiscent for her.  
  
Vincent, that poor, idiotic, heroic, love-stricken fool of a man had managed to do in a single moment what he had been unable to do in all their history together. He had defied her, and thwarted her. On some level she was happy for him, happy that he had finally moved on, but on the more obvious, primal level, she had been enraged, and had hoped she had not only killed him with the gunshot wound, but had broken his heart as well. In her mind, Vincent deserved to both be happy and suffer.  
  
Broken as she was, the irony of the situation finally hit her, and she was forced to laugh. All his life, Vincent had pursued her silently, always hoping that one day she would be his, so that he could protect her always. Now, it was she who pursued him, and he would do anything to stay out of her grasp.  
  
The laughter rippled through her mangled body, causing her to bleed even more profusely than before. The pain was endurable. She focused on healing, and could feel the wounds beginning to seal shut.  
  
Vincent would have been hers, too... she almost had him, leading that idiot Cloud around by the nose with a lie about a cure for his friend. The scanner that was supposed to detect 'pure Mako', whatever that was supposed to be, was in truth a scanner for Jenova cells, designed to look for Vincent inside the Lifestream.  
  
Lucrecia heard something snap and winced. Bone mending always hurt the most. Her mind thought about pain, and the image of her baby, Sephiroth, flitted about behind her eyes. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to overwhelm her. Think about the present, not the past. Vincent. Vincent, ironically enough, was now the present, the hope for the past to become the future once more.  
  
She would have had Vincent, too... if not for the Cetra bitch, somehow reborn as Obsidian Weapon. She never understood the theory of Weapon, but Gast had tried to explain it to her a few times. Something about a defender for the planet being born from the earth whenever it was in danger. Nothing about Ancients being part of them, but Gast hadn't been infallible. Lucrecia's scanners had examined every part of Obsidian and determined that Obsidian's DNA was very similar to Ifalna's, but not identical. That left the daughter.  
  
Slowly Lucrecia stood up, wincing in pain. That Cetra bitch would get what she deserved when the time called for it. But for now, she needed to rest, needed to heal... and then... then she would find Obsidian, and take back what was hers from it.  
  
But to do that, she would need allies. Deceiving Avalanche now would be difficult. Hojo was dead, as was her son.  
  
She would just have to go to Shinra and see if it would overlook its desire to see her dead outweighed its desire for revenge against Avalanche.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This was basically just a filler chapter so I could fill in a few blanks and play around with Lucrecia. Next up will be Avalanche reunited, then... well, you'll see. 


	22. The Breeze Before the Whirlwind

Author's Note:  
  
This chapter will be a summary of one month's time. After which, events will pick up again. This is a way for me to relax my brain and get the old noggin a cool down before I have to put it into overdrive.  
  
Also: I've e-mailed a few of the people who have sent me reviews. I haven't received any response. Ah well, I guess I don't get to be lazy. Bah! : P  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy, its characters, or any of that other cool jazz.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
The Breeze before the Whirlwind  
  
Bugenhagen sighed.  
  
When he had left Cosmo Canyon, it was his intent that he would spend his few remaining days in peace. He would explore the world, learn what little there was left to learn, and then die. But most importantly, he would die alone, so that none would tell Nanaki that he was truly dead. In Nanaki's heart, the feline warrior believed that Bugenhagen was eternal; a spirit that would persist forever.  
  
In a sense, the one called Red XIII was correct. Bugenhagen had been alive for a long time. Much too long in fact. It did indeed seem like eternity. But now his body was fading, his spirit becoming part of the Lifestream. It was a long process, a feeling of melding filling him. It had begun almost as soon as he had left Cosmo Canyon, his mind becoming one with the Planet, an almost omniscient quality coming to him with his death.  
  
Time lost meaning, but Bugenhagen knew that it had been about a month since this process had begun, and it was finally nearing its conclusion.  
  
Things were wrong with the Planet. Wrong, and now he had no way to fix it. That was most depressing of all.  
  
With Meteor destroyed and Sephiroth defeated, Bugenhagen had thought the crisis was over. The Planet was saved. But no. Things had gone badly, indeed.  
  
Rufus Shinra survived Diamond Weapon's attack was unfortunate, and did not bode well for the Planet. He would bring back the Mako reactors, pollute the world with the sickness born only of Shinra.  
  
Lucrecia's mad quest to bring her son back to the world would see a repeat of events already visited once before. To bring back Sephiroth, she would risk Jenova in an unrestrained form. She would rip the heart of the planet itself out.  
  
Avalanche itself, the only force that could stop these two forces, was gutted. Reeve had returned to his post as Shinra. With his memory loss, he was now an enemy, one who would help end the world unwittingly. Bugenhagen had had such high hopes for that one once, when he was young and on his first visit to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Crippled as the one named Cid was, he would be of little use to the group. He would try his best, but with his spirit as shattered as his legs were, his help would be minimal.  
  
Vincent near-death, now in a state of coma, induced by intense Mako- poisoning. The wounds inflicted on him by Lucrecia were healing, an odd result of the Lifestream, and his own Jenova abilities.  
  
Yuffie, as always, had her own agenda. If Avalanche was not careful, they would lose her to her own self-interest. She would abandon them for Materia, for money, for fame, for anything that caught her interest. Now that Avalanche's mission wasn't quite so grand, her enthusiasm to help would fade. It would not be long before she would leave.  
  
And Aeris... that poor girl. Thought dead by Avalanche, now the truth was revealed. She was now stuck in the shell of Obsidian Weapon, how, not even Bugenhagen knew. She was in little control of her own actions, more focused on the primal aspect of Weapon: to destroy whatever threat there was to the Planet. So far she had managed to keep herself from obliterating whatever had happened to be in her path, but not always...  
  
The ruins of Mideel had proven that she could not always keep that primal state in check.  
  
And now time was passing, as time had a habit of doing.  
  
Avalanche was falling apart, and even with the new addition of Rude, they stood no hope of victory.  
  
After the events in Northern Crater, Obsidian, with a comatose Vincent in tow, had gone into hiding. The location was blurry in Bugenhagen's mind, meaning it was somehow connected with the Ancients. Maybe she was hiding in the Promised Land.  
  
Rufus and Reeve were creating Shinra anew from Junon, working on their technological wonders and terrors. Proud Clod was nearing completing, as well as Rufus' other toys.  
  
And Lucrecia... that madwoman was still healing from her encounter with Obsidian, but soon... soon she would be fully rested and ready to go on. The world would once again know the terror from the skies named Jenova because of her.  
  
Events were beginning to come to an explosive confrontation. Soon all four parties would meet.  
  
Change was coming. Bugenhagen was almost glad that he wouldn't see it.  
  
The old protector of Cosmo Canyon, the scholar of the ages, finally completely faded into the Lifestream, but without the peace he had so longed for.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Basically, this chapter spanned about a month in time. It was a set up for events that required time to pass, such as the production of Proud Clod, the manipulation of Reeve, and the reuniting of Avalanche. Certain things will be different than before when next time you see each character. I could have gone into every little nuance, but that would have made for one very long and very boring story. So I'm skipping ahead. 


	23. Sifting Through the Rubble

Author's Note:  
  
I would have posted yesterday, but much time was spent perusing shelves of anime, and then settling down once more to watch X/1999 (the series, not the lame ass 1996 movie). That, and I needed a break for a day to collect my thoughts and think things through a bit first. And wait on responses from e-mails. Of which I got one! You people should be ashamed of yourself, really. : P  
  
Anyway, I don't own Final Fantasy, but I do hire out the Turks to kill my enemies every once in a while.  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
Sifting Through the Rubble  
  
Cloud heaved one last time on the former support beam and finally uprooted it from the ground, sending it slamming aside into a pile of useless debris. He wiped the sweat away from his brow. He really was exhausted. Being infused with Mako and Jenova cells had given him more strength than the average man, probably making him a little more than twice as strong, actually, but the work he was being put through...  
  
It wasn't that Cid held a grudge. Oh no. He had insane expectations of everyone when it came to the salvage job they were currently making. Apparently the old pilot had even thought of a harness device for Red XIII so that Cosmo Canyon's guardian would be able to help pull away the wreckage alongside the humans, but the feline had begged off, citing that with Barret and Cloud being so busy, someone had to watch over the small police force. Not that it needed any watching. After a month of nothing but routine patrols, the use for the police force was becoming less and less. The mere existance of it seemed to keep crime at bay among the now recovering refugees of Midgar.  
  
Once again Cloud found himself looking for Rude. The Turk was still in Kalm, but no one was sure why. For some reason he seemed to want to help Avalanche, but didn't want to discuss his motives with anyone.  
  
And worse yet, he had been spending a lot of time with Tifa the past month. Cloud had been there eavesdropping when Rude had once admitted that he liked Tifa to Reno so long ago. But they couldn't be... no, Tifa had better taste than that. Rude was a killer, a hired assassin.  
  
He found Rude only a few dozen feet away from his position, coat and shirt taken off. His sunglasses were still on, and he refused to remove them. When Barret had commented on that eccentricity of his, Red XIII and Tifa had both just shrugged and said that it was his own little quirk to have.  
  
Rude lifted a steel girder and casually tossed it aside. Cloud took note of that. He had always known Rude was strong, but not that strong. The Turk saw Cloud and nodded to him, almost respectfully, then turned and went back to his work.  
  
Cloud was thinking of going over to the Turk and directly asking him why he was still with them when a yell from Cid made him jump.  
  
"The hell you doin', slacker?!"  
  
Cloud turned around to see the old pilot in his wheel chair, Shera hovering behind him. The first wheelchair they had gotten Cid had not met with his approval, being a mechanical one that required someone to wheel him from place to place. After requesting some parts from a local store, Cid had scrapped together a new wheelchair that ran on a motor, fueled by a Lightning Materia orb, installed into the arm of the chair.  
  
"Uh, nothing..." Cloud answered, and winced, knowing the wording was a poor choice.  
  
"Obviously! Now get back to work! Rude's way ahead of you! Not gonna get beat by a Turk, are ya?"  
  
Cloud felt his back straighten and his fists clench. He immediately turned around and started looking for a piece of metal to throw.  
  
"That's the spirit! You two should hit the engine in no time at all! I give you a couple hours, and I'll be able to get my hands on that stuff in no time. Just one problem, numbskull."  
  
Cloud turned around, and had to be careful of his tone. "What?"  
  
"You're working in the wrong spot. Rude's got it right. Just go beside him."  
  
The Soldier washout narrowed his eyes, and walked purposefully towards the Turk. He would not be angry. He had no reason to be angry. It's not as if Rude was the Turk who had dropped the plate on Sector Seven. He had just killed Mayor Domo is all. Not that the old mayor hadn't been corrupt, and been involved in a number of schemes that had hurt people, and probably deserved his fate...  
  
Cloud found that he really didn't care that Rude had killed Domo. But something about the Turk bothered him.  
  
The two worked well together, despite Cloud's disproval. At one point, while Rude was pulling a particularly stubborn shard of metal out, the entire pile began to shift. Before Cloud was entirely sure what he was doing, he shoved Rude out of the way and jumped away just in time before the rubble fell and crushed them both.  
  
"Thanks," was all Rude said, and Cloud didn't respond. They went back to work.  
  
After a few hours, Tifa dropped in on them. Instead of hovering near Cloud, as she always used to, she instinctively went to Rude, but somehow managed to throw embarrassed looks Cloud's way as well.  
  
"How're you two doing on this side?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty good," Cloud said. "We're almost to the engine room. It's too bad this all collapsed after me and Red got out. Would have been easier if it hadn't."  
  
"Just be grateful it didn't collapse while you were still in there."  
  
He nodded, and continued working.  
  
"Shouldn't you be working on your end to get to the bridge?"  
  
"Barret siad he has it covered. They don't need me."  
  
"I'll tell that to Cid, then."  
  
"If Cid finds me here not working, he'll kill me!"  
  
Cloud laughed, knowing exactly how she felt.  
  
She continued chatting with him and Rude, about almost nothing in particular. From Cloud she received lengthy answers that almost turned into conversations, nearly pulled the Soldier washout from his work. From Rude, she only received one words answers and grunts, but for some reason she seemed just as satisfied. During the whole course of events, Cloud found that his irritations and dislike of Rude increased.  
  
Rude finally stopped his work and then knocked on a large piece of metal that was blocking their path. He placed his ear against it, knocked again, then said, "Last one."  
  
"That one's too heavy to lift out," Cloud said. "We might have to blast it out with Materia."  
  
"Cid'll kill you if you damage the engine," Tifa remarked.  
  
"I have an idea," Rude said, motioning Cloud away from the wreckage.  
  
The leader of Avalanche backed away, and began to examine the last wall in their way. It appeared sound, not really supporting what was left of the roof. If they could somehow move it...  
  
Rude was standing directly in front of the wall, appearing to be concentrating.  
  
"What's he doing?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Ssh," whispered Tifa. "It's a form of martial art. He's channeling his spirit."  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"Ssh!"  
  
Rude's stood completely still, not moving at all, but sweat began pouring off his body in waves. He almost seemed to quiver with effort. And then like a spring, he uncoiled. His fist lashed out at the side of the wall, crunching the piece of metal inwards. A small gap opened up from where the metal bent, but not wide enough for someone to fit through. Without even pausing, Rude brought his fist back again and struck, again and again, hammering away with his fist. Blood began to come off from his knuckles, but slowly the metal gave way until the entrace was wide enough for a person.  
  
"You're hurt," Tifa said, walking towards the Turk.  
  
Rude shrugged, apparently unconcerned. She former bartender held up her gloved hand and look at a small, green orb that decorated it. A grief flash of light appeared, starting from the Materia orb and then nestling on the wound on Rude's hand, sealing it shut.  
  
Cloud gritted his teeth.  
  
He was jealous. The thought came to him, almost a taunt. All his life Tifa had been there. When he was younger, he had wanted her, almost needed her. And then after Soldier, he was almost ashamed to be near her, being such a failure. She only reminded him of what he wasn't. And then Aeris had come along, and...  
  
He didn't have Tifa, didn't deserve her, but somewhere, he realized sickeningly, he felt that he owned her. It disgusted him. He had probably had his chance, and thrown it away. They were just friends now, and he had to accept that.  
  
"I knew it!" came Cid's voice.  
  
Tifa jumped, and stepped away from both Rude and Cloud, trying to make herself not quite so obvious.  
  
"Nice work, you two. Guess you ain't such a pair of pinheads when it comes to manual labour." The chair wheeled over to them, a soft hum coming from it. He looked over the hole and frowned. "Shit, I can't get in that. Not with this thing," he said, indicating the wheelchair.  
  
Without another word Rude bent over and picked the pilot up. Cid let out an annoyed grunt, but allowed the Turk to carry him through the hole and to the engine.  
  
Cloud followed after. The room was dark, but it was just the way Cloud remembered it. Memories of Yuffie holding her stomach and nearly throwing up the first few times they had taken flight came to him and he frowned. The ninja had left them a few weeks ago without any warning at all, not even an explanation or a note explaining why. None of them had been surprised. Complaints of boredom had made the group expect her departure.  
  
Cloud looked over to the corner and saw the gutted and fused Cait Sith doll. Reeve still hadn't gotten in touch with them, and rumors of Shinra's revival in Junon had made the group wary of what their old friend might be up to.  
  
"Over there! I wanna see that doll!" Cid exclaimed. "Never did get to see the insides of that before. Bet it's got top-of-the-line Shinra doo-hickeys and toys in it."  
  
Rude carried Cid over, who quickly looked over the badly damaged robot.  
  
"Hmm... most of it's fried, but I might be able to keep some of it. Cloud... no, you're too clumsy. Tifa! I see you hidin' back there, slacker! Make yourself useful and grab some of this! Anything that doesn't look fried, don't care what it is."  
  
Tifa ducked into the engine room and made her way over to the old Cait Sith doll.  
  
"Take me to the engine, Rude. I wanna see what I've got left to work with."  
  
After Rude had brought him to it, Cid started look over it and muttered swear words under his breath. The only words Cloud heard aloud were "You poor baby."  
  
"Awright," Cid said, "I think this can be salvaged. It's in shit condition, and that blasted cat screwed it all up with his patch job wiring, but I can fix it. Maybe even build a new airship. Shit, I already got my ol' engineers, if you can call 'em that, working on the shell of a new airship. Soon as we get the materials, it'll be done, and we've got 'em all right here. I give my boys maybe a week, then I'll be in the skies again."  
  
Cloud smiled. It almost felt like the old Avalanche days. Soon, Highwind II would be finished, and then the search for Obsidian could begin.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
There. Stupid icq not working. My editor should be back from wherever he buggered off to, but now my godamn icq won't work so I can't get the chapters to him! Bah! ... oh well. Guess you guys'll have to take this in its unedited format. 


	24. Blood of the Ancients

Reeve: Since Rude's gotten so popular recently, Tyramir has decided to make him do the disclaimer today. Take it away, Rude!  
  
Rude: ...  
  
Reeve: Take it away, Rude!  
  
Rude: ...  
  
Reeve: Any day now!  
  
Rude: ....  
  
Reeve: If this weren't only PG-13, I'd disembowel you.  
  
Rude: ....  
  
Reeve: Fine. You've forced me into it. Tyramir doesn't own the rights to FF.  
  
Rude: Reno! I got him to do it. You owe me twenty gil.  
  
Reno: Dammit, Reeve, you were supposed to hold out longer!  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
Blood of the Ancients  
  
Rufus looked over the lab, a smile spreading over his face. The Underwater Reactor had been converted perfectly to suit his needs, the power plant supporting a number of the projects he was running. For a month straight an assembly line had been contructed to mass produce weaponry. For a month, Proud Clod had been in the making, now improved from its original model. The Junon cannon was back in place where it belonged, defending the new Shinra Empire from being attacked by its old enemies in the east. But now, the most important project was finished.  
  
"Is it ready?" he asked.  
  
Reeve, who stood nearby, nodded and answered, "We're just waiting on the first test subject, a corporal named--"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Reeve. The device is modeled exactly after the plans created by and since modified by Professor Gast, Hojo, and Hargun, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I looked over the device this morning myself. Everything matches exactly. There's no reason why this shouldn't work--"  
  
"Excellent," the President said, cutting Reeve off again. "Prepare it now."  
  
"Sir, I stress that we test it first. We don't know everything about it. It may be dangerous."  
  
"I will wait no longer. This is to be mine, and mine alone. I will share this with no one, not even you, Reeve. Now, prepare the Mako shower."  
  
"Yes, sir." Reeve's voice sounded worried, but not angry. He shouted some orders to the scientists on duty, and immediately they got to work. Machines came alive, buzzing with energy. The new Vice President of Shinra knew when to fall in line, and he was generally concerned over his President's safety.  
  
The automatic door opened behind Rufus and Reeve, and they both turned to face the new comer. Reno, a large, rectangular object wrapped in white cloth, stumbled in, obviously straining under the weight of his prize. So, he had made it back from his mission successful. And yet his partner, Rude, was still missing.  
  
Rufus waved a dismissing signal at Reno. The Turk placed the package down, and leaned it against the wall, then wiped his forehead of sweat. He flicked it to the ground. Rufus frowned.  
  
"Everything's ready, Mr. President," one of the scientists said. Rufus nearly smiled. Hearing that title, hearing it and knowing that the person saying it meant it, was still wonderful. Knowing what it felt like now to be powerless, Rufus basked in gestures of respect and submissiveness from his employees whenever he got the chance.  
  
Rufus stepped down from the platform he stood on and walked down the stairs to the lab area.  
  
"You'll have to take off your clothes for this, Mr. President," the scientist said. There was almost a condescending tone there. Rufus made a mental note of that. At best the man could look for a dock in pay. At worst... well, that all depended on Rufus' mood after the procedure was finished.  
  
Not even a hint of shame on his face, Rufus unbuttoned his coat and let it drop to the floor. He set aside his shotgun on a nearby table, which was then followed by the rest of his clothes.  
  
The scientist at his side guided him to a small chamber where things resembling shower heads hung from the ceiling. It was surrounded on all sides by panaled glass, and metal grated made up the floor.  
  
Another scientist came to stand by Rufus, a needle in his hand. The contents glowed green, making its own light around the scientist's hand. Throughout the vial were speck of black and red, floating sickly throughout it.  
  
"Not that vial. Use sample 1.01."  
  
"But, sir... previous testing by Professor Gast himself said that 1.02 was the safer choice. I insist--"  
  
"I don't care what you insist. I am in charge here. Gast was a sentimental old fool who didn't want his precious specimen harmed in any way. Hojo was far more practical. Use 1.01. In this matter, I will trust the madman over the genius."  
  
The scientist gulped, then nodded. "Very well, sir. Just let me get it from cold storage."  
  
Rufus frowned as he watched the second scientist go, then glanced to the first. That face definitely held a look of superiority to it now, and a little disdain. That man would be dealt with when this was done. He would know who was in charge soon enough.  
  
The second scientist returned, a new needle in hand. This one had a soft green light to it, more gentle than the harsh and obvious unnatural light of the first. This vial was unmarred by the specks that so contaminated the first.  
  
The scientist swapped at his arm. He tried not to think about it. The needle jabbed softly into his arm, and he involuntarily flinched. The pain was nothing, but now, he realized, there was no turning back.  
  
Without even waiting for the doctor to swab it again, he strode purposefully into the chamber, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Do it now."  
  
He stared out the glass and directly at Reeve and Reno, who still waited on the platform by the door. His eyes focused on what was behind them both, the object Reno had risked his life to obtain. The bundling hid it, but Rufus still smiled. He managed to keep the smile on his face as the sensation of warmth and bitter cold swept over his body. Mako rained down on him, glowing green, pulsing softly. Liquid life ran over his skin, seeping into him. He wasn't even aware that he had screamed from the shock until his knees hit the floor. The conflicted sensation of temperatures changed abruptly. His body felt warm, quickly turning hot, but his eyes... his eyes felt they were freezing as Mako poured into them. He tried to force them closed, but found he couldn't.  
  
The door popped open, and Rufus looked out of it, his vision blurry. Had the Mako shower stopped? Was this what it felt like to be Soldier?  
  
He didn't feel stronger. Actually, he felt weak, almost half-dead. Everything in his body was numb.  
  
"Am I...?" he asked as the scientists walked in. They wore rubber suits, complete with gloves and boots. Safety precautions to ensure that they didn't get any Mako on themselves.  
  
Reeve was at his side instantly. Rufus looked up at him. "Am I...?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. President. The tests will verify it shortly, but judging from your eyes, you are now the equivalent of a member of Soldier."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I have no idea why, but I loved every minute of this chapter. Rufus is increasingly becoming my favorite character to write. I love his plotline, and I love what's going on in his head half the time. Next up, the Turks! 


	25. Loyalty For Hire

Author's Note:  
  
Alright, it's late, and I want to write. So here's my go at a late night chapter! I don't own FF. And I'm not wearing pants as I write this. Just thought I should share.  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
Loyalty For Hire  
  
Elena watched Reno walk across the luxurious apartment that Rufus had assigned to her after he had come fully into his power. The red-headed Turk had been pacing about the room since his return from the Underwater Reactor, a stench of whiskey coming off of him. He seemed completely pre- occupied by something. Something that had made him seek strong drink right after his meeting with the President. She had a good idea as to what it was.  
  
Reno grumbled again, and seemed on the verge of yelling. She sighed.  
  
"It's Rude, isn't it?"  
  
Reno stopped in mid-stride and looked over to her. "What?"  
  
"You're worried about Rude, aren't you?"  
  
Reno frowned, then looked about the room. He spotted an end table across the room, walked up to it, and kicked it over. A self-satisfied look came over his face.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you going to destroy more of my furniture?"  
  
"I saw him."  
  
"Saw who? Rude? Where?"  
  
Reno threw his arms up in frustration. "Of course I mean Rude! And in Kalm, where else? Can you think of anywhere else I've been the last couple days?"  
  
Elena stood up from her spot on her couch, caught up in the moment. "So? Where's he been? Did you talk to him?"  
  
"I was gonna! But then I saw what was up with him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was with Avalanche! Would you believe that? Avalanche!" Reno sat down on the couch, and put his head in his lap. "I can't believe this. Rude's gone and defected to a bunch of freedom fighters who probably don't even pay well."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
Reno raised his head up and looked at her. "You mean you don't know? You, who always used to criticize us on what our favorite conversation topic was?"  
  
"You mean...? Is he with Tifa?"  
  
"Yeah. He's with that cute little Avalanche bartender. You know, I really don't like her. First she dislocates my arm at Sector Seven, then she stomps all over my ribs at the Gelnika, and then there was that time she set my pants on fire in the Midgar subway tunnels.... and now she's gone and stolen my best friend from me. This is bullshit."  
  
Elena completely ignored him, a smile spreading on her face. "Well, I'm happy for him. I think she's a good match for him. He always wanted a girl who could put beat him in a fair fight, she always wanted a guy from Soldier..."  
  
"What? From Soldier? What's that gotta do with anything?"  
  
"Rude was in Soldier before the Turks, during the Wutai-Midgar war. Didn't you know?"  
  
"No. He didn't tell me. How do you know?"  
  
"I saw him without his sunglasses once. He has Mako eyes. I asked him about it and he told me. But isn't this romantic? He's finally with the girl he loves."  
  
"No! It's not romantic!" Reno stood upright, his hand going to the staff hanging from a loop on his belt. "Dammit, I'm all confused. I should tell Rufus. He's paying the bills for us right now, and for Rude, and now my best friend's gone and switched sides on us."  
  
Reno was starting to ramble. The alcohol was really getting to him. That never happened.  
  
"All right, listen, Reno. Rude is your friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you don't like Rufus, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then why should you tell Rufus anything? As far as he's concerned, you didn't see anything. Isn't that right?"  
  
Reno put his hands over his face and rubbed at his eyes. "I don't know... I mean... I just want my friend here. Everything here is messed up. Rude's gone and joined Avalanche, I don't know if I should be loyal to my friend or my employer... And Rufus wants me to go and risk my life on stupid missions like that one to get that... thing!"  
  
Elena frowned. Reno was right. That last mission had been too risky, and it hadn't even been necessary.  
  
"Screw it!" Reno nearly yelled, "I'm not going to tell Rufus a damn thing. I see the way he looks at me. He doesn't like me. He'd never go out drinking with me. I'm going to go out, have another drink, and toast it to my dear, defected friend Rude, and I'm going to wish him a happy ending, where he gets laid many times. Lucky guy. That Tifa girl sure is hot."  
  
Elena rolled her eyes. For a moment there she had almost been proud of Reno.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Basically a filler character development chapter. But Reno's my favorite character to play with, and I thought I should add a serious moment to his life for a second. Alright, next up should be Rude/Tifa, but it could just as easily go Lucrecia, depending on my mood. I have to do the Lucrecia chapter, but I want to do the Rude/Tifa... hmmm.... 


	26. Starry Night

Author's Note:  
  
Reeve: What the hell is this?!  
  
Reno: What?  
  
Reeve: The writer is doing a love plot!  
  
Reno: Sweet! Will there be sex?  
  
Reeve: Doubtful. It requires a great amount of effort to make a decent... wait, can we even talk about sex here? This is PG-13, and by American standards, that means we're restricted to stuff you'd only see in a Disney film.  
  
Reno: Yeah, you're right. Canada is way cooler about that kind of stuff.  
  
Reeve: Indeed. Now, how come Rude gets more action than I do? I'm the good looking, rich, business executive who moonlights as the disclaimer guy! That's supposed to get me lots of chicks.  
  
Reno: Wait. Saying the disclaimer gets you chicks?  
  
Reeve: Yeah. When Rude's bald head isn't in the way, at least.  
  
Reno: Awesome! Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy! Now, bring on the ladies!  
  
Reeve: Haha, I can't believe you just fell for that!  
  
Reno: What? ... I hate you.  
  
Reeve: On with the story.  
  
Chapter Twenty Six  
Starry Night  
  
Tifa lay on the grass, snuggled up against Rude, looking up at the sky. She leaned in against Rude's side, burying her head into his chest, all the while keeping one eye on the stars. The sky was beautiful, completely unlike the disgusting curtain it had once been when Midgar was still alive. Gone was the ugly shield of pollution that had once marred the sky. Gone was the decay in the earth. In a way, Meteor was the best thing that had ever happened to the planet.  
  
"What're you thinking?" Rude asked, his voice a near whisper.  
  
"Just about how pretty the sky is. I haven't been able to look up at the sky and see it like this since I lived in Nibelheim. Even when I was chasing down Sephiroth, I never seemed to have the time to look at the sky very often."  
  
Rude knew that wasn't entirely true. The way she said it, the wistfulness in her voice... she was remembering something. Probably something to do with Cloud. He swallowed his frustration. He would not be jealous.  
  
He focused instead on Tifa, and the way she was pressing against him. She felt good. Just her being with him felt good. The past month had been odd. After his admission to her, she had stayed close to him, told Red XIII to keep his secret about his past with Soldier. She had made sure the members of Avalanche accept him, and all but physically forced him to stay in Kalm with her. In a way, he supposed she was lonely. He was helping her fill a void she had, taking someone's place...  
  
Again the frustration came. Cloud again. Cloud, who was in love with a dead woman who had been reborn into a monster. Cloud, who seemed to completely ignore the perfect woman in front of him just so he could cling to the romantic idea of being a knight protecting a fair princess.  
  
A prickling sensation hit the back of Rude's neck, and he knew that Cloud was out there, even now, watching him. Cloud still didn't trust him. No. Cloud didn't trust him with Tifa. Well, that would just have to be his problem.  
  
But at the same time, Rude knew it was his own problem, as well. Tifa was caught in a love triangle of sorts, and now Rude was getting drawn into it, turning the situation into a new, odd shape. He frowned. He had never been good at geometry.  
  
Rude rubbed a hand almost absently, yet completely aware, up and down Tifa's arm.  
  
"You're cold," he said. When she nodded, he added, "I'll get you a blanket."  
  
Here it was. The perfect excuse. Tifa thanked him for the offer and moved away from him so he could get up. He stood, dusted his suit off slightly, then walked through the field back towards Kalm. He stopped by a lone tree on the way there, where a silhouette leaned.  
  
"Rude," came Cloud's voice.  
  
"Cloud."  
  
The Turk thought that would be the end of the little encounter. He wanted to say more, but wasn't sure how to voice it. He had never been good with words.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
Rude stopped, turning to face Cloud. He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to be truthful," the Soldier washout said. "I don't like you being with Tifa. I think she deserves more."  
  
"Jealous?" Rude wished he could take the word back, but knew it was too late. The argument was a certainty now, a physical fight almost inevitable. Tifa was going to beat both him and Cloud for this.  
  
Cloud's eyes narrowed. "Me and Tifa.... we're not...."  
  
"No, you're not. And you never were. Leave it alone. She's with me, where she wants to be." Rude was surprised at what he said. The words came out of nowhere, but they felt right. Maybe, just maybe he could steer this away from a disaster.  
  
"She deserves better than you, Rude. She deserves better than a mercenary, a hired thug."  
  
Rude's eyes narrowed. He suddenly wanted to hit the self righteous bastard. His fists clenched, and he carefully inhaled, then exhaled. Tifa. Think about Tifa. "You are such a hypocrite. Just because I was a Turk... tell me, Cloud. Maybe Shinra reports are wrong, but before Avalanche, what was your profession?"  
  
Cloud moved away from the tree, his back straightening. So, Rude had hit a sore spot. He also noted now that Cloud had moved that the Soldier washout didn't have his sword with him. In a hand to hand confrontation, Rude had no doubt about who would win. If this turned to blows, he could easily restrain him...  
  
"Fair enough," Cloud said. "Maybe you're right. Part of me wants to sabotage you, make sure you don't get Tifa. You don't deserve her. I don't deserve her, either. But for some reason, she's decided that she wants you. So I'm going to leave it alone."  
  
Rude inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"However," Cloud continued, his blue Mako eyes turning cold and hard, unflinchingly focused upon the former Turk, "if you break her heart, I'll break your face."  
  
The Turk nodded. If he hurt Tifa, he would let Cloud hurt him.  
  
The two went their own ways, and Rude retrieved the blanket for Tifa. He returned to her in the field and lay down beside her, putting the blanket over her.  
  
"Did I miss anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not much. Just two macho jerks flexing their muscles at each other about thirty feet away. There seems to be some hope for them, though. They didn't need to be seperated and sent to their rooms."  
  
Rude smiled, then leaned over and kissed her. He turned back to the stars and found that he agreed with the girl who had so gracefully entered his life with a punch to his jaw. The stars really were beautiful. He wondered why he had never noticed before.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I hate romance. I hate it a lot. But surprisingly, I don't think this turned out too badly. Look for a continuation on the Cloud/Rude conversation a little further down the road, but not any time soon. Lucrecia next. (Ug, I'm not looking forward to it. Stupid plot necessity)  
  
Also, I will be going over the whole story shortly and fixing up typos/errors/cleaning some stuff up. If you want to do a re-read, wait for a day or two to pass first. 


	27. Enemy From the Sky

Author's Note:  
  
I don't own FF. Ha, you were hoping for a funny disclaimer, weren't you? Suckers!  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
Enemy From the Sky  
  
Lucrecia held a hand to her face, trying to ignore the headache. It had started as a dull throbbing sensation, aching behind her eyes. At first she had suspected that it was some sort of illness, or maybe allergies, then laughed it off.  
  
With the Jenova in her, she couldn't get sick. Almost thirty years, and that still hadn't fully sunken in yet. She was going to have to accept soon that she was more than likely immortal. Not even Obsidian's blow had really hurt her, and thirty years hadn't added a day to her features.  
  
The accursed pain in her skull wouldn't go away, though. The headache felt liked something buzzing around in her skull, poking around, setting small fires and then dosing them with mountains of ice shards. It was steadily getting worse the closer she came to her potential ally.  
  
Something was trying to warn her away. An inner doubt, perhaps?  
  
This meeting with Rufus had to take place, though. She had spent a month preparing, trying to figure out how to put this forth before him, elude the Turks so that they wouldn't try to kill her on sight, manipulate everything down to the last detail...  
  
And now something was different. She didn't know what, but she could primaly feel it. It was like a predator, always at the edge of her vision, but darting away whenever she tried to look as it. The sensation reminded her of something, but she wasn't sure what....  
  
And it wasn't just that. Rufus Shinra had apparently become even more arrogant than he had been a week ago. Gone were the platoon of guards that always used to follow him. Now, only Reeve would be by his side, and possibly one of the two Turks still left.  
  
Something had changed, and that made Lucrecia wary. She didn't like unpredictable changes. In science, everything was bound by a set of rules. In her own life, everything had been tightly controlled. But here, in the world, nothing ever really made sense.  
  
So it was here she stood, on top of one of the Junon elevators that transported people around the city, waiting for Rufus to do his daily rounds. She had watched him from afar do this on schedule every day.  
  
She looked down to her wrist watch, then muttered to herself. He was late. From what she had seen, he was never late. Her headache buzzed even more, crying out for relief. She needed to get out of here. Lucrecia decided to wait another five minutes. If he wasn't here by then...  
  
A click sounded behind her, and she turned to face it. Pointed directly at her head was an advanced Shinra model shotgun, designed to be used as a staff in close combat as well as an effective long ranged weapon. Her heart leapt into her throat as she looked down the barrel of the gun. Now she knew how Vincent must have felt.  
  
The wielder of it was Rufus. Reminding herself that she was technically unkillable, Lucrecia straightened herself out and looked him directly in the eye. And gasped.  
  
As the assistant to both Professor Gast and Hojo, and having worked on the Soldier project herself, Lucrecia naturally recognized Mako eyes. Their unmistakable glow was clear, a soft blue, very gentle in its appearance. But something was different about these eyes. Something familiar, but odd. An anomaly.  
  
The unmistakable feel of a predator looking at her was unmistakable. She had been led into this somehow, he had known she would be here. But how? Why this confrontation? Why risk himself, even if he was newly enhanced?  
  
"Professor Lucrecia Hargun, I presume."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at his arrogant tone. He sounded smug, as if he knew something that she didn't. "President Rufus," she replied. "I wanted to talk--"  
  
"Then talk. You have one minute. Satisfy me. And don't think that you'll be surviving a blast from this. The shells are made from hardened Mako. They'll kill even you."  
  
Her heart leapt again, and she swallowed. Once she had wanted to kill herself, to end her existence and get away from all the pain and suffering within herself. Not now. Now she had to play her hand, for her son.  
  
She had meticulously researched Rufus before making this appearance. He was a tyrant in the making, ambitious, brilliant, but he had one fault. Everyone knew of his original quest to rid the planet of Weapon. Now he seemed to have renewed that mission against Obsidian, more obsessed than before. He was on the offensive, sending troops out every day to locate it, so that he could destroy it.  
  
"I will help you destroy Obsidian Weapon. I can find it for you."  
  
"Hmph. I can do that all on my own. I don't need any help, especially yours."  
  
His grip on the weapon tensed, and she yelped. "Wait! I know how to hurt Obsidian. Make it suffer."  
  
Rufus loosened his hold and cocked his head at her. "I'm listening."  
  
She reached into her pocket and grabbed a Shinra-issue electronic pad meant for holding data. She flicked on the screen and held it up for Rufus to see. On it were designs for a weapon meant to produce a chemical made of Jenova cells and Mako. It was the equivalent of acid to one of the planet's Weapons.  
  
"This will burn Obsidian, melting it. It's the most effective way of killing it, but in no way humane. In return for showing this to you, I have one request--"  
  
"Yes, yes," Rufus said. "I'll keep you alive. Consider the death warrant on your head gone. Give me the plans and leave."  
  
"That's not what I wanted."  
  
"Oh?" he said, the gun becoming an obvious threat again.  
  
"Obsidian Weapon has a prisoner. Vincent Valentine. I need him for--"  
  
"No. Whatever it is, no. I don't negotiate with your kind, not on the level that you want." A new tone was in his voice. Something akin to anger, but not quite... a kind of hatred. The tone was unfamiliar to her. She had never really been hated before. She had only heard it once, just before Vincent had thrown himself into the Lifestream.  
  
She tried to ignore the implication of what was in his voice. "Why not? What do you mean, 'my kind'?"  
  
"You are the enemy from the skies. Or born of it. Or influenced by it. But you are her. I can feel it in you. My kind has always been destined to fight yours. Give me the plans, and I'll let you live. But otherwise, I'll just kill you and take it from you."  
  
This wasn't happening. She hadn't expected Rufus to be ready for her, to have a weapon that could actually kill her. She had expected the element of surprise, that she was the superior mind and possessed abilities to manipulate the outcome of this negotiation. She had so expected to succeed, but this...  
  
The predator's gaze was upon her, and she now knew where the familiar sensation had come from, why Rufus seemed to hate her.  
  
All members of Soldier were injected with version 1.02 of the Mako serum. It was meant to be the catalyst to the procedure, the way to survive the Mako shower and prevent extensive Mako poisoning. It was also filled with Jenova cells.  
  
Version 1.01 did not.  
  
Version 1.01 was filled with the DNA of Ifalna, the last of the Cetra.  
  
Rufus was now in effect partially Cetra, with all that it entailed. A part of him could sense those touched by Jenova, and would seek to destroy them. She flinched away at the realization. That was what he had meant by his and her kind.  
  
She dropped the plans for the weapon onto the top of the elevator, and began to step away. Never had she been so afraid, not even when she had feared her own son dead.  
  
"I've changed my mind," Rufus said.  
  
Her head jerked up. She felt her knees shake. An impudent look was on the President of Shinra's face. "I'll give you a head start. One day. But after that, I will find you, and kill you. Now start running, Jenova."  
  
She turned and fled.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Dun dun dun! I'll be doing my editing shortly, as soon as my editor appears. He's at the movies, curse him!  
  
Update: I just tweaked this and threw in some more description, cleaned up some typos, and made the thoughts flow a bit better. Should be a bit of a better read now. 


	28. The First Tear

Author's Note:  
  
Well, crap. I haven't had the chance to edit the previous chapters yet. Maybe tomorrow. We'll have to see. In the mean time, I appear to have shot myself directly in the foot, blowing away several of my own toes. The problem being, I need about a week to pass by in the story, and I have no desire to do another chapter where nothing but time floats by.  
  
So I got stuck with doing this. I thought I had finally gotten rid of her, but...  
  
Yuffie: Most men would appreciate having a hot babe like me around!  
  
Tyramir: Oh please. Go be jail bait somewhere else. I hated your character, but I'm stuck with you, so get to work, hoochie!  
  
Yuffie: Oh gawd! Do I have to say the disclaimer, too?  
  
Tyramir: Yes!  
  
Yuffie: Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy.  
  
::a swarm of fan girls jump Yuffie::  
  
Reno: What the hell??  
  
Reeve: ... I have to agree with the dimwit here. What the hell just happened?  
  
Yuffie: Someone save me!  
  
Reno: Gotta admit, the way those girls are groping her, it's kind of hot.  
  
Yuffie: Can we please get on with the story?!  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight  
The First Tear  
  
"I'm bored!" Yuffie yelled, throwing her full sixteen years behind the cry.  
  
Godo sighed and wondered when puberty would banish his daughter's adoloscence and bring on something resembling maturity and wisdom. She was like a typical teenager, only more so. Her obsessive hunt for Materia and compulsive need to steal drove him to distraction. He didn't even understand why. Materia was rare, but not terribly important to making life in Wutai easier. And as for stealing? She had everything she could ever want. Why would she want to take the possessions of others?  
  
And this behaviour of hers around the Pagoda was odd. She constantly complained of her boredom and lack of things to do in Wutai and how she missed Cloud and the others, but when asked, she insisted that hanging around with Avalanche was even more boring.  
  
His daughter always confused him so. She was such a creature of whim, so unlike himself. She so rarely thought of the consequences of her actions, save the benefits for her.  
  
"Daughter," Godo began, "maybe if you returned to your--"  
  
"No! Cloud and the others are too boring. They don't need a hot babe with my skills to help them. They're too busy helping some dirty refugees to have adventures right now."  
  
Godo half-smiled. So unpredictable were her temper tantrums, yet at the same time, consistent. She would long for adventures with Avalanche, and then immediately resent her former companions for their steadfast heroics in helping the refugees of Midgar.  
  
"Train, Yuffie. Keep in peek condition, and then when the time comes, you will be ready for your adventure."  
  
Yuffie groaned loudly, but a look from him silenced her. He turned away and left the training room. She would find her own way, but she would have to do it on her own. But he so wanted to help her find her path.  
  
Godo wandered the hallways of his home, lost in his own thoughts. Worries of Yuffie, his daughter, memories of his dead wife, thoughts of what to do with Wutai now. And worse. Fear of Shinra.  
  
Whispers from the east told of the tale of Rufus of Shinra, and his quest to rebuild his ... Empire. The word made Godo shudder. Once before had he himself used that word, when he had helped start a war that had depopulated most of the planet and made Shinra a power in the first place.  
  
Soon, Shinra would arise anew, and Godo would not be able to stop that. He hoped that his daughter, brave and full of spirit that she was, would be able to rise up against it, but her flightiness hampered that greatly. She was just as likely to go off hunting Materia than to lead a revolution against a corporate giant that would swallow the world with its mouth filled of promise-coated teeth and money-soaked tongue.  
  
He found himself in his wife's shrine, and held back a choked sob. He hadn't meant to come here. He hadn't been here in years. Not even to devote flowers to her memory. He had been too ashamed, too embarrassed. He had caused the war that had killed her. And so it was with great shame that he had kept her ashes in this room, never to visit them himself.  
  
The room was mostly plain, and undecorated. It had a simple red carpet covering the floor, and an altar with a small urn stood at the back of the area. Flowers decorated the room and altar from the times that Yuffie had come to remember and mourn. And there, hanging above the monument to his wife, was his sword, the original.  
  
It was one of two, but many sword-smiths in Wutai and oddly enough, Gold Saucer, had tried to mimic the brilliant craftsmanship, even to the point of copying the name of the blades. The sword was a long, slightly curved blade, a remarkable silver with a perfectly keen edge. No steel blade could hope to be like it at all. Only one sword even remotely resembled the perfection of this blade. Only one that could be called equal.  
  
Murasame, the true Murasame, was at one point the pride of Godo's life. A perfectly forged Materia blade, made of hardened Mako, hammered with both steel, spirit, and magic. It had taken years to make, and had been used for years in battle, becoming the perfect weapon. Only Masamune rivaled it, the silver sword of Sephiroth, more than likely now lost.  
  
This sword was a joke now. With it, Godo had thought himself invincible, and by extension, Wutai. So arrogantly he had tried to create his own Empire, just as Rufus Shinra was now doing. Now it sat collecting dust, waiting to be forgotten.  
  
Better it happen that way.  
  
But something didn't seem right. A threat loomed in the east, a threat so much like the one he had been once before. And perhaps, just maybe...  
  
Godo's eyes widened and he blinked away the tears that were beginning to form. Perhaps his life's shame would not be a waste. Perhaps it could still do good, live up to his old hopes. Without even really thinking, Godo raced across the room and grabbed the blade, then turned and ran back to find Yuffie.  
  
Surprisingly, she was still in the training room, and even more odd, she was actually training! She was practicing a set of jumps and tumbles when he interrupted her.  
  
"Yuffie! I have a mission for you!"  
  
She stopped, appearing grateful for the break. "What's up, Dad?"  
  
"You will take this blade, my Murasame, and deliver it to a warrior of worth. A champion. One who has the power to save the world from the new threat, the terror of Shinra."  
  
Yuffie seemed to preen under the speech. "Well, thanks, Dad, but I don't think I can use that blade..."  
  
"Deliver it, Yuffie! Find a champion! Listen to me. I love you dearly, but this sword is not for you. You know who this blade is for. Find him, and give it to him. I hope it will serve him well."  
  
Yuffie seemed on the verge of making another comment, but instead she nodded, and reached for the blade.  
  
"I'll do it, Dad. I know just who to give it to."  
  
As Yuffie turned to leave with the sword, a tear rolled down Godo's cheek. He recognized events from his own past. This would end in blood and fire.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yeah, it's pretty obvious who's gonna get Murasame.  
  
I hated writing this chapter. I hated almost every moment of it. I forced myself to do this. Ug. Next up will be Cloud. That I'll be willing to write. 


	29. The Sighting

Author's Note:  
  
Cloud: Hoorai! No more Yuffie!  
  
Reeve: Hey, man-bitch, get out of my disclaimer, or I'll drop something on you again.  
  
Cloud: Oh. Sorry. Wait. Why do I have to leave?  
  
Reeve: So no one can bother me while I disclaim.  
  
Cloud: But Reno bothers you all the time.  
  
Reeve: You're right. Is this weren't PG-13, I'd (censored) him with his own (censored) into every orifice he has.  
  
Cloud: What's an orifice?  
  
Reeve: Give me your sword.  
  
Cloud: I dunno why, but okay.  
  
(CENSORED)  
  
Cloud: Ow... that was... ow...  
  
Reeve: Indeed it was. Now, on with the story. And Tyramir doesn't own FF. Nearly forgot to say that with all the (censored) going on.  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine  
The Sighting  
  
Cloud held a hand over his eyes, shielding the sun away. The first test was supposed to be today, and that made the Soldier washout a little nervous. One thought kept repeating over and over in his head, and it bothered him a lot.  
  
How do you safely test pilot an airship that's the size of a large building?  
  
Nearby Red XIII sat on his haunches, gnawing at a burr that had somehow made its way into his fur. Barret wasn't far off to Cloud's left, standing with a group of Cid's engineers,and to the right were Tifa and Rude. Cid himself was in the airship, directly at the controls, which had been modified for him to sit at with his wheelchair. Only a skeleton crew of the engineers and pilots were on board with him.  
  
Cloud lifted the two-way radio to his mouth once more. "Are you okay, Cid?"  
  
"Course I'm okay, kid! Yeesh, you really are a numbskull. How many times do I have to tell you that I've been flyin' longer than you've been fightin'? I don't question your sword swinging, so you don't question my flyin'! We should be passing by you in about.... now!"  
  
Erupting from the clouds came the shining silver streak. It rocketed by, a blare of cheering coming from the ship's speaker phone. Through the radio Cloud could hear Cid and his men yelling in joy as they passed. The Highwind II was a beautiful ship, sleeker and more aerodynamic than the original, but not without losing the look of a luxury ship that it had before.  
  
The group jumped up and about, yelling at the airship and waving their hands in triumph.  
  
"Everything's working okay?" he asked into the radio.  
  
"You bet, kid! Flies like a dream. 'Course, it was built by me. Followed the exact plans of the original Highwind and modified 'em to make it better."  
  
The Highwind disappeared into the distance, and a smile spread across Cloud's face. A second later the Highwind made a second pass, flying over them again in little time.  
  
Cid had spent so much of the past month working on that ship, and now it was finally complete. The old pilot finally seemed his old self again. For a while Cloud had been worried. Even with Shera's help, Cid didn't even seem to have the energy to want to insult those he loved, but now with the Highwind complete and in the air, the word 'numbskull' had a new special meaning, a type of vitality to it that made Cloud almost want to burst.  
  
"Yee-haw!" Cid yelled through both the radio and the speaker on the ship.  
  
"Shit, flies around in his new ship, and thinks he's a cowboy," Barret muttered. "Good to see him happy, though. I was startin' to miss his ol' surly self."  
  
"Cid, I'm starting to get some unusual readings." Cloud jumped and looked down to the radio. Shera's voice came through loud and clear. She must have been in the new logistics room, speaking to Cid over the radio.  
  
"The hell is it?" Cid's voice said.  
  
"I don't know. It's not like anything I've ever seen before. It looks like some kind of red mass on the radar, and the readings say it's alive."  
  
Cloud's heart leapt at what she said. Those words sounded familiar. One time Cait Sith had said nearly the exact same thing while watching over the radar screen while Avalanche flew by Gold Saucer.  
  
"Can you identify it?" Cid asked.  
  
"I'm trying. I'm using every scanner we have, even the ones that have been modified by the components we retrieved from the Cait Sith unit, but... wait. There we go. I'm starting to get a visual. We'll need to fly closer, though. It's big whatever it is."  
  
"Alright. Where is it?"  
  
Cloud held the radio up, the blood draining from his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Barret moving closer, and knew Red XIII was listening intently. He could feel Tifa and Rude approaching as well.  
  
"Midgar, Cid. Right in the middle of where Meteor almost hit."  
  
It couldn't be. But it made such perfect sense. The Promised Land. That's where it had to be. A place where the Lifestream was greatly concentrated, and where better than the place where the Planet had risen up to destroy the ultimate threat to itself...?  
  
She had said she would wait for him there.  
  
"Alright, changing course. We'll go for a look see."  
  
"Could it be...?" Barret asked.  
  
"It's entirely possible," Red XIII said. "It does seem to make sense."  
  
Tifa questioned, "Are we sure it's really her, though? I wasn't there, but... how sure can you be? Who knows what it can do?"  
  
"Aw shit," came Cid's voice over the radio. "Shera, you don't need to identify that thing for me. Guys..."  
  
"We know, Cid," Cloud said. "We know. It's Obsidian. It's Aeris."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hmmm... not bad for a chapter that took me only about 25 minutes to write. Next... Rufus! 


	30. Whirlwind

Author's Note:  
  
Reno: Hey, guys, I have a funny joke for you.  
  
Elena: Heard it.  
  
Reno: What? I haven't even said the joke yet!  
  
Reeve: It's the one about the lightbult and dropping Sector 7, right?  
  
Reno: Yeah, how'd you know?  
  
Reeve: Lucky guess.  
  
Reno: Alright, I have another joke.  
  
Reeve: Okay.  
  
Reno: Knock knock.  
  
Reeve: You're fired.  
  
Reno: What? You already heard that one?!  
  
Reeve: ....  
  
Reno: Damn! This is just plain embarrassing. Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy. I might as well say it and avoid being tricked into it.  
  
Reeve: You're learning.  
  
Chapter Thirty  
Whirlwind  
  
Rufus carefully retied the cloth over the package, tying the gold knots again. He set the bundle down on the table gently, then ran his hands over it lovingly. He frequently found himself wanted to look at it, wanting to use it. The time would come very soon when it would be put to actual use instead of just practice.  
  
The President of Shinra reached to his side and drew his shotgun. Also a thing of great beauty. He held it up, and ran his eyes along the barrel. He knew every little detail about his personal weapon. Every little scratch and nick on the silvery shaft, knew the exact weighting on it and how that could be employed as a close range weapon.  
  
The shells in it right now were just filled with paint pellets, meant for practice. And now to test his new abilities.  
  
"Begin!" he called.  
  
He turned and faced the door, kicking it open. Inside was a short corridor, quickly turning and leading in several different directions. A constantly changing maze, designed to be different each run through it.  
  
Running into the corridor, Rufus held his weapon in both hands in front of him, anticipating the opponent that would undoubtedly be around the first turn. The attack would be quick, and meant to incapacitate him before he could react. He knew it would be there because it was what he would do.  
  
At made the first turn and raised his weapon in front of him. It caught the blade of the wooden practice sword just in time, clanging harmlessly away. Rufus spun the shotgun about and delivered a solid blow across his attacker's face, then drove the butt into his stomache. The Shinra soldier doubled over, gasping for breath. Rufus didn't even stop. He continued to run.  
  
The next turn yeilded no new opponents, but he knew something would be up ahead. He stopped running and rested against a wall, listening. There it was. A slight breathing noise. Not too far from him. And there. Boots scuffing impatiently on the wood floor. Amateurs. They needed this practice far more than he did. He looked down the hallway, searching intently. It was dimly lit by lamps suspended from the ceiling. Something about the walls... there. He focused his eyes, the sight enhanced from the Mako shower. He could make out some sort of oddity about it. Almost a haze. A holographic projection on the wall, more than likely concealing one or more opponents. Clever. Whoever thought that one up would receive a raise. The soldiers hiding behind it, however, would not.  
  
He walked carefully down the hall, making extra effort to create no noise. When he stood in front of the distortion, he raised his shot gun and fired twice. The bullets disappeared into the wall. Rufus heard three grunts. He dodged to one side and waited for the return fire. None came. He quickly reloaded, then stepped in front of the wall, and shot once more. Another grunt issued. Clever. The fourth one had pretended to play dead, waiting for Rufus to step in to confirm his 'kills'.  
  
He pushed his face through, took a quick peek, then retreated to the side. Four men, all playing dead on the ground. None standing. Good. He reloaded again. Not many shells left. He'd have to conserve for the next few confrontations.  
  
He wandered the maze for roughly an hour, encountering more Shinra soldiers, Roboguards, and ultimately members of Soldier. All fell before him and his weapon, whether in melee or by range. He was brutally efficient, possessing a grace even the Soldiers couldn't match. Rufus also found that, like with Lucrecia, he could sense the Soldiers from a distance. He always knew where they were, and had to swallow his distaste. He could sense the Jenova Hojo had put in them all. It was a far smaller amount than in Lucrecia, but it still bothered him. Each time, in the back of his head, he almost wished that the shells he fired were real, the blows he delivered fatal. He had to rein himself in constantly, go for the wound, not the kill.  
  
He was like a great whirlwind, too fast for his opponents, always moving, difficult to locate. The maze was too easy. Rufus found that it almost bored him.  
  
He was nearing the end with a sense of disappointment. Not even Soldier members had offered a challenge. He almost threw his shotgun aside in disgust when he saw the exit door. Then stopped. It had been too easy. Looking for any last threats, Rufus started for the door cautiously. Then saw it. At the end of the corridor, the lights had their bulbs taken out. The hallway was darker in the middle, light on his side, light where the exit was, but darkness in the middle. That's where the final ambush would be. He closed his eyes and concentrated. No Soldier members. He listened. No sound from breathing or machine parts. Not Shinra soldiers or Roboguards, either. That only left... of course. So this was where they were hiding. He stopped at the edge of the darkness, and began to wonder where the Turks could be hiding, what they were planning.  
  
There.  
  
The wall in the darkness. Another hologram. And across from it, another one. How disappointing. He expected better from his two best agents. He readied his shot gun and advanced on one of the holograms. He stood in front, and fired, then turned and discharged another blast at the other one. He dodged to the side, and listened. No sound. That was ...  
  
Two hands grabbed his ankles, and he was pulled forward and down. He landed solidly on the ground, the air knocked out of him. Another shape fell from above directly on top of him, forcing what remained of his breath out. His shotgun fell from his hand and clattered away.  
  
He tried to focus, tried to figure out what had happened. Two hands had grabbed him by the ankles, and he had fallen? Of course. A hologram over a section of the floor. The two on the walls had been distractions. And above... the lights smashed. So Reno could hide above, and drop on Rufus when he was pulled down.  
  
"Told you it was idiot proof," Reno's cocky voice said.  
  
"You know we haven't gotten the official kill on him, right?" Elena responded.  
  
"Relax, relax. I'll do it now so we can end this stupid game."  
  
Rufus realized that he had to buy time. He had to get Reno talking. He mentally slapped himself. Reno, talking. That would be easier than breathing.  
  
"What did you hold onto to drop from the ceiling like that?" Rufus asked.  
  
"Pushed on the opposite sides of the wall to hold myself up. You know how annoying that was? Doing it for an hour straight?"  
  
Rufus heard Reno go for his gun. Not good enough. Reno was just going to finish it instead of brag. He tensed, realizing he was about to be defeated, humiliated. Again.  
  
Not again.  
  
Diamond Weapon advancing. The Sister Ray firing. Diamond flash.  
  
An inhuman growl erupted from Rufus' lips, and he felt an energy build in him. Bursting with the sensation of rage, he felt a release of power.  
  
Reno's gun fired. He didn't feel the impact.  
  
He was up in a second, pressing Reno against the wall, holding him by the throat with one hand, delivering solid punches to the Turk's ribs with the other. He was aware of Elena trying some sort of Materia attack on him from behind, but like the paint shot from Reno's gun, it didn't affect him.  
  
He lifted Reno and threw him bodily directly at Elena, knocking her down.  
  
The feeling of rage passed over him, and he looked down at his hands, shaking. What had just happened? What was that power? Something to do with the Mako shower, or...?  
  
Of course. He had read reports of this. The Cetra, Aeris Gainsborough, had been reported having powers like these. So, version 1.01 of the Soldier serum had other benefits as well.  
  
A small laughed came from Rufus' lips. What else did he have? He went through his memory like a catalogue, trying to remember what else the Ancient was said to be able to do. Heal. She was said to have the ability to heal with a touch.  
  
He reached over to Reno, who had been beaten senseless, and rested one hand on him. He focused on the anger, on the memories of humiliation and defeat from Diamond Weapon. A soft red and orange glow appeared, followed by streams of blue light. In seconds, both Reno and Elena were groaning, come back to consciousness.  
  
Excellent.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Rufus looked up the pit and saw Reeve standing above him, an excited look on his face.  
  
"We have just received reports from a unit near Midgar! Obsidian Weapon has been sighted!"  
  
He didn't even think, just reacted. "Prep the Proud Clod, and the new weapon readied. And have Reno and Elena looked at. They did a wonderful job today. Give them both a raise. Ten percent. No, twenty. They performed marvelously."  
  
Yes, today was going to be a good day.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hmmm, I'm not sure of some of the stuff I've done in this chapter, but I think it'll work. Especially with what I've got planned coming up. Ah well, we'll see... next up, part one of the big confrontation. 


	31. Sending A Dream Into The Universe

Author's Note:  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy.  
  
Chapter Thirty One  
Sending A Dream Into The Universe  
  
Everyone was nervous. All the little signs were there. Cid was in the pilot's seat, chain smoking at a ridiculous pace. Barret stood by himself, muttering about how he hoped Marlene was all right with Aeris' mother and Shera. Red XIII scratched frequently, but gave people odd looks when the word 'flea' was even suggested. Tifa paced, hovering between Rude and Cloud. Even the old Turk didn't seem him normal, relaxed and stoic self.  
  
Only Cloud was without a gnawing fear. He stood at the front of the bridge, peering out the window, hoping for some break in the clouds so that he could see Obsidian. There was no doubt, no fear, no apprehension. There was only anticipation. Everyone on board could tell that he seemed eager about this confrontation.  
  
"We're nearin' Midgar," Cid said. "The readin's definitely there. I'm pickin' it up on my radar now. Yeah, that thing's nearly the same as the ones we've seen before. Bit different, but mostly the same."  
  
Cid looked at the scanned to his side and muttered. There were way too many red blips on it for his liking.  
  
"What do you mean different?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I don't know, kid. I'm getting some sort of reading about a large power mass nearby, and... hold on!"  
  
The Highwind rocked to the side as a golden blast flared by the bridge. Cloud staggered by Cid, and nearly fell. He gripped onto one of the railings.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Readings say someone's playin' around with a godamn Summon Materia down there! Powerful, too! Hold on to your shorts and don't piss in 'em!"  
  
The Highwind jolted to the side again, to starboard this time. Everyone on the bridge flailed about, most falling down. Cloud gripped onto his rail and stood staring out the window, hoping to make out something among the energy blasts.  
  
The clouds cleared and a gasp came from Cid. He heard the others do the same. Obsidian was just as beautiful as it had been before; sleek, powerful, meant more for speed than brute force. In one hand it gripped what was once one of the Shinra towers, bradishing it as a weapon. In the other was a dragon-like shape, gripped by the throat. Bahamut.  
  
But it was different, unlike its original form, or those of Neo Bahamut or Bahamut ZERO.  
  
"The hell is that?" Barret asked.  
  
"It looks like Bahamut!" Tifa yelled.  
  
The old pilot looked at the radar screen again and swore. Cid growled, "Shit! My scanners are saying.... shit!"  
  
The Highwind rocked again as a blast of golden fire erupted from Bahamut's mouth directly at Obsidian. It engulfed the Weapon's face, but parts of the blast deflected away, headed towards the Highwind. Cid expertly flew above and below them, dodging them.  
  
Rude stumbled towards Cloud and grabbed the rail. "I know what that is."  
  
"It's Bahamut. We know what it is."  
  
Rude shook his head. "It's Bahamut's fourth and final form. A long time ago Tseng came into possession of a Summon Materia. I don't know how he came by it, but he mentioned it to me once. It's called Shin Bahamut. And unlike other summons, it doesn't just attack and then retreat into the Materia from where you summoned it. It keeps attacking until its target is dead. He had locked it up in an old Turk store room, but..." Rude swore. "But Reno and Elena retrieved it and took it right to Rufus."  
  
"Can it be killed somehow? Defeated?"  
  
Rude shrugged. "Before Shin Bahamut, I had never heard of something anywhere nearly as powerful as it. But now... Proud Clod, Weapons, Sephiroth... I don't know. It could be."  
  
"Shit, my scanners just went all wonky again!"  
  
The Highwind flew by the fight again, and saw that Obsidian had already recovered from the blast by Shin Bahamut. The Weapon was using the Shinra tower as a club, striking the Summoned monster about and wounding it. From behind it, a giant red shape was emerging.  
  
"Ah shit!" Barret said, "That's that Proud Clod thing! Didn't we bust that up?"  
  
Rude answered, "It looks like Rufus rebuilt it."  
  
Cid rammed down on the controls, and swore. Another blast rocketed by the bridge from Shin Bahamut. The ship jolted as the beam impacted on the starboard engine. Cid looked at the terminal on his left hand side, and his heart sunk. And Highwind II was such a good ship, too.  
  
"How badly are we hit?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Not bad at all. Little bit of damage on the starboard side. I think we should abandon ship just in case, and let me do an emergency landing. Just to be safe."  
  
"Can you get us near Obsidian?"  
  
Cid nodded numbly. "I can get you between Obsidian and Proud Clod, keep the two separated while Obsidian and that new Bahamut duke it out."  
  
"Perfect. Do it, Cid."  
  
"One more question, kid."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How sure are you that Obsidian's Aeris?"  
  
"Absolutely certain. I've never been more certain of anything in my life."  
  
"Good. Just wanted to know what I was riskin' myself for. Always liked that girl. Had way more sense than the rest of you numbskulls combined, even if she was a bit weird. Alright, get your chutes and abandon ship already. You're gettin' in my way. Still need to dodge that damn dragon's blasts!"  
  
Cloud nodded then turned away from Cid. When the bridge was emptied, Cid pulled one smoke out of his coat pocket. He stuck it in his mouth and lit it with a liter produced from his pocket. He shouldn't have done that while trying to pilot the wounded Highwind in the firefight, but he figured just one, last cigarette before he quit once and for all would be nice.  
  
He puffed on it. Felt nice.  
  
He dodged another blast from the dragon, and frowned. Obsidian looked like it... or she... was winning, but Shin Bahamut just wasn't appearing to notice the wounds it was taking. Obsidian needed to land one, good fatal wound to finish it, something quick.  
  
Cid rammed down hard on the controls and swung the airship between Obsidian and Proud Clod. He reached over and flicked the ship's speaker phone on.  
  
"Alright, you numbskulls! Abandon ship already, and rip Proud Clod a new one!"  
  
He glanced over to the video monitors showing the Avalanche members and his own fellow engineers jumping off the outside deck and parachute away. Cloud was the last off, and seemed to hesitate. The Soldier washout looked directly at the video camera and nodded, almost a salute in the respect it showed.  
  
Maybe the kid wasn't such a damn numbskull after all.  
  
As soon as Cloud was off and cleared, Cid rammed down hard on the controls again, turning the ship the other way. Too many things in his life had been a disappointment. He tried not to think of the failures, the rejections, the stupid mistakes, or his damn legs, and just focused on the one single moment in his life that he hadn't screwed up. He remembered space, and how large it was, and how small the planet was.  
  
A smile spread across his face. He really wished he could see that again.  
  
The smile was still on his face as the Highwind II crashed directly into the maw of Shin Bahamut. 


	32. Behind The Weapon

Author's Note:  
  
Before you even ask, yes, Cid is dead. I thought that would be rather obvious, but I'm just making it official. You probably noticed the lack of Author's notes in the last chapter. I didn't want to clutter it with something that would detract from the chapter. Cid deserves better than that.  
  
An odd thing happened as I was writing that chapter. When I was doing my first re-read, I was playing some Final Fantasy music, and when Cid ordered the abandon ship, his theme came on. I was totally psyched. What are the odds, eh? And oddly enough, it lasted until I finished. I was completely awed.  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy, or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty Two  
Behind the Weapon  
  
As Cloud parachuted down, he felt a pang of sadness. He knew exactly what the old pilot was going to do, but could do nothing to stop him. It was his decision. Captain always goes down with his ship and all that.  
  
An updraft hit his parachute, and Cloud was taken up. He looked across what used to be Midgar and saw Proud Clod, a massive giant striding across the rubble. It was different than before. Parts of it seemed changed, minor things, but one glaring difference stood out. On its left arm was what appeared to be a cannon grafted onto its arm.  
  
"Time to go to work!" Cloud yelled, not caring if anyone heard him or not.  
  
He focused on one of the green orbs on his bracer, and called forth its power. Green waves of energy poured out of the Materia as wave after wave of Ultima slammed down on the incoming machine. Nearby, he could hear the fire of Barret's gun arm. Lightning came down from the sky to strike at Proud Clod, and the earth shook beneath its feet. Ice and fire races up and down its flanks, but still the titan came.  
  
Cloud heard a massive explosion behind him. He didn't look back. Cid had made his choice.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend," he whispered as he forced another blast of Ultima into Proud Clod's chest area.  
  
The attacks weren't inflicting as much damage as they had the last time they had fought this monstrosity. It was almost as if... of course. Someone was keeping Proud Clod protected with shell and protect spells.  
  
"Cid!" he heard someone cry. Tifa. She had noticed.  
  
Cloud finally touched down on the ground, and he removed the parachute quickly. No time to let up. He didn't have any Materia that could dispel the protections, but he could get in close, try to do some damage. He drew the Buster sword and charged directly at Proud Clod.  
  
Red XIII was at his side in a flash, parachute still trailing along behind him. No one had removed it from him yet. The protector of Cosmo Canyon let out an annoyed growl, and a brief flash of green followed by a small flash of red burned the parachute away, giving Red XIII the mobility he needed.  
  
Cloud looked over to Red XIII and shouted, "Go left! I've got right!"  
  
Gunfire assailed Proud Clod's face, and bolt spells still rained down on it. A flash of red coming from the ground appeared, striking at Proud Clod's legs. Rude's Grand Spark. Cloud hadn't actually expected Rude's help during the fight.  
  
A green flash came from Red XIII's direction, and another earthquake hit Proud Clod. Cloud took advantage of the shifting earth, jumping from rock to rock as they moved, and readied the Buster sword. He leapt as he approached Proud Clod, and swung with all the strength he had directly at the machine's leg. Already unbalanced, the sword driving into the appendage was the last punishment Proud Clod could seem to take. It went down onto one knee, the wounded leg refusing to let the machine get up. Red XIII was there instantly. The feline warrior leapt into the air and landed solidly on the bent knee. He didn't stop there. With several leaps and bounds, the protector of Cosmo Canyon made his way up the robot quickly, intent on reaching the face plate of the machine. Not hesitating, Cloud also leapt up, climbing onto the leg. He didn't have the same agility as Red XIII, but he was still quick, and able to make it up the machine.  
  
A sudden creaking made Cloud look up, and he saw the left arm reaching for Red XIII, intent on swatting the feline away. Cloud once more readied his sword, and slashed at an exposed wire in the machine's side. It gave way, spurting Mako. Grasping onto it, the Soldier concentrated on his Ultima Materia and used it on the ground below him. Proud Clod staggered again. Cloud was sent flying into the air as the force of the spell sent him upwards. Still clutching onto the wire, he swung from Proud Clod's side and towards the incoming arm. Just before the arm reached Red XIII, Cloud intercepted it and parried with his sword, a large clang sounding.  
  
Red XIII stood now on the shoulder of Proud Clod, and the faceplate opened up. The feline guardian leaped at the opening. Cloud swore, then shifted his swing, using the momentum to prepare himself for what came next.  
  
A blast of lightning came from the now open face of Proud Clod, sending Red XIII off course, striking him downwards. A wounded yelp came from the feline. Cloud dropped his sword and held out an arm, reaching, reaching...  
  
The impact of catching Red XIII out of the air drove the breath out of him, and he nearly lost his grip on the wire. When he hit the lowest peak of his swing, Cloud released the wire and hit the ground. He took the brunt of the hit to the ground, rolled, then released his companion.  
  
Red XIII growled a little, but didn't move. Checking over his friend, Cloud decided that the lightning blast had only wounded Red, nothing fatal. He looked around for his sword, then spotted it roughly ten feet from where he had landed, point driven into the ground.  
  
"Why do you help it?" a voice called.  
  
Cloud looked up, and saw the man operating Proud Clod. Rufus. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because she is ... a friend."  
  
"A friend? That... thing? It is a monster, Strife. It cannot be your friend."  
  
"That monster is Aeris!" he yelled in response.  
  
"I know. What of it?" The tone in Rufus' voice caused Cloud to shiver. Such complete hatred, such passion to see something destroyed. He had nothing against Aeris, or the Cetra, then why...?  
  
Diamond Weapon.  
  
He wanted it dead because Obsidian was a Weapon. This was some kind of twisted revenge.  
  
"You didn't like being beaten, did you, Rufus?" Cloud called. "Diamond nearly killed you, and you didn't like the taste of defeat. I. Pity. You. Rufus."  
  
Each word struck out at the President of Shinra like a blow. He flinched visibly at the last four.  
  
"I am not to be pitied!"  
  
"Are you forgetting something, Rufus? Diamond may have nearly killed you, may have nearly destroyed Shinra, but I was the first to defeat you. I was the first to see you humbled."  
  
A scream of inhuman rage came from the President of Shinra, and with a shotgun in one hand, and a large, cloth-covered bundle in the other, he dove down from the protection of Proud Clod. Cloud smiled to himself, then ducked and rolled over to the Buster Sword, plucking it out of the ground.  
  
Rufus gracefully landed nearby. That was odd. A normal human... Cloud noted the new Mako eyes Rufus had. So, that was how he did it.  
  
Cloud had just enough time to drive his sword into the ground and hide behind it as the first shotgun blast, followed by the second, flared out. Metal pellets struck the sword harmlessly. Cloud stood back up, and take his weapon in hand, charged at Rufus. The President of Shinra smiled, and tossed the shotgun aside. He lifted the cloth-wrapped object up, and yanked hard on the covering.  
  
Cloud stopped in mid-charge.  
  
"Surprised?" Rufus taunted.  
  
In Rufus' hands was Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Excellent craftsmanship on this weapon. Ironic that I will use it to kill Obsidian, considering it came from Ultima. I must thank you for leaving it in the wreckage of your airship, and not even trying to pick it up. Reno had no trouble finding it and bringing it to me."  
  
Cloud swung his sword at the Ultima blade, trying to push it out of the way for a follow up. The blade didn't move in Rufus' hands. It absorbed the blow entirely. No easy victory here.  
  
The two began a battle that ran from fast-paced to slow and probing, always trying for the kill, but also stopping to look for new weaknesses. The first was the most apparent.  
  
The Buster sword, while being a weapon of awesome power and destruction, was not in the same league as that of Ultima Weapon. Ultima was a weapon born of the planet, forged by the Lifestream itself to defend the world. The Buster sword was made by a man, and was subject to the limitations of a man.  
  
The next set of weaknesses were on Rufus' part. Cloud had far more experience wielding this type of weapon, and had more of a soldier's calm in battle. Rufus was easily flustered, given to arrogant moods and temper tantrums. He wasn't used to being confronted, much less equaled, on any battle field.  
  
The last weakness found was the one that determined the fight.  
  
Rufus had in him a fanatic's zeal, the idea that his mission was the one that was right, that he was there to save the planet, and in Cloud there was the gnawing doubt that he would be unable to once again save Aeris.  
  
The Buster sword went spinning from Cloud's hands on the last pass, and Rufus had an insolent grin on. "Remember this day, Strife. This is the day I took back my pride from you. Now watch as your ... friend... is destroyed. Reeve!"  
  
Cloud looked up and saw into the open faceplate of Proud Clod. It was beginning to close, but there, in the pilot's seat now, was a man in a blue suit, with a neatly trimmed beard. Cloud had only seen Reeve a few times before, and only glances, but he recognized the man he once considered his friend, the man he knew as Cait Sith.  
  
"Reeve! Don't do this! It's Aeris! Aeris!" Cloud called.  
  
"He can't hear you," Rufus said. "And even if he could, he wouldn't help you anyway. He's mine now, do you understand? He doesn't remember you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rufus held Ultima Weapon up, pointing it directly at Cloud's throat.  
  
"Reeve was so incredibly loyal to you. A defeated warrior, a man who couldn't even save the one he swore to protect. Why? It doesn't matter. He follows me now, as he should."  
  
Cloud began to hear sounds of battle between Proud Clod and Obsidian, but couldn't look back with the sword so close to his throat. He whispered a silent prayer to himself that Obsidian would win.  
  
Sounds of the crashing and small earthquakes permeated the air. Several times Cloud nearly fell onto Ultima Weapon's point. Rufus' grinned widened each time.  
  
A loud energy blast sounded, followed by what seemed to be the sound of a large hose spraying. A wail of inhuman pain filled the air, and Cloud felt his heart break. Obsidian was horribly wounded somehow.  
  
Rufus' smile spread ever further, reveling in the pain he could see but Cloud could not. A dark joy filled the man's eyes, a maniacal glee.  
  
And then it faded, replaced by something else. Fear.  
  
"No, no... that isn't... no..."  
  
Rufus' confidence wavered, and the sword dropped from his hand. Cloud was instantly on him, striking him with fists and feet, quickly disabling him. He turned to face the battle between Obsidian and Proud Clod and sank to his knees in despair.  
  
Proud Clod was missing an arm, and its chest plate was horribly mangled. Deep claw marks scored its entire body. Obsidian was in worse condition.  
  
The Weapon stood clutching at its face, a green liquid substance covering its body. It shrieked in pain as parts of it dissolved away. And there, in the middle of its chest, now exposed, was a hovering figure. Bathed in green and blue light was the figure of Aeris, completely unharmed by Proud Clod's final attack. And in her arms, held fast from a figure that railed against her, trying desperately to escape her, yet at the same time cling to her, was a man of darkness and light.  
  
Sephiroth. 


	33. The Nightmare Continues

Author's Note:

Reno: What the hell is going on with this story?

Reeve: What do you mean?

Reno: First the author shoots Vincent...

Reeve: Lucrecia shot Vincent.

Reno: Whatever. Then he kills off Cid.

Reeve: Cid is immortal. He's the Phoenix of the FF series. With every new game there's a new Cid, born of the ashes of the last. You cannot really kill Cid, for he is Cid. Even if villainy triumphs, there will be a new Cid to take up the cause.

Reno: I dunno what frogs you've been licking, but I sure as hell want one.

Reeve: It's called scotch. When you work for Rufus and face ethical problems every day, scotch becomes your best friend in the whole world.

Reno: So, you gonna say it?

Reeve: Sure, why not? Tyramir doesn't own Final Fantasy. Mmmm... scotch...

Chapter Thirty Three  
The Nightmare Continues

Vincent's dreams were haunted.

There was nothing new about this. For nearly thirty years his dreams had been filled with nightmarish visions of the past, memories of Hojo shooting him, the experiments, and lastly, thoughts filled with his failure to save Lucrecia and prevent Sephiroth's birth.

He had never been sure of what he'd been more ashamed of. His failure to save Lucrecia from a mad man's experiments, or to save the world from the birth of a monster.

This dream was different.

No more were the visions and sensations of pain, gone was the yearning for atonement, the idea that the suffering through the dream brought on redemption.

Now he sought the waking world, the place where he could change things, find true salvation for himself. He railed against a dreamscape of blackness and shapelessness, only to find that he could not escape, that he was trapped. Trapped in an eternity of nothingness.

Why was he here? Where was here? What was here? The questions echoed throughout his mind, becoming shouted words that he didn't remember saying, now echoing in the darkness.

**You are where you need to be.**

The voice sounded familiar. It didn't have a male or female quality to it, no real sense of volume, but the way the words were said, the pronounciation and inclination on the syllables...

"Who are you?"

He waited a few minutes before deciding that an answer was not forthcoming.

"Why do I need to be here?"

**To find the answer.**

Vincent's eyes narrowed, and he nearly swore. He hated riddles. More, he hated unexplained riddles, riddles without reason. If the voice would just tell him...

"What answer? What are you talking about?"

Silence.

Vincent swore.

He sat down, and was surprised to find that he actually could. He hadn't even been aware of his body until he made an actual motion with it. He looked down at his hands and blinked in surprise. The clawed hand was gone. In its place was a normal hand, its skin pale, but unscarred, so different from the rest of his body.

He closed his eyes, if they really were his eyes, and looked inward, into his mind. And found emptiness. Not real emptiness, more like a sense of oneness, a sense of ... loneliness, and solitude. The solitude he had dream of for so long. 

They were gone.

No more Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker, or Chaos. 

Just... Vincent Valentine.

Laughter filled the void, laughter that had not been sounded in many years. He laughed until tears streamed down his eyes, laughed until it hurt too much to go on. He fell over, clutching at his belly. Finally. Free. He had escaped. But to where?

An amused grin still on his face, he slowly sat up, and looked about the endless abyss around him. A dream, perhaps, but a good one. 

And then, out of the abyss, laughter sounded. Not an echo of his own, but the laughter of something truly mad. He drew his gun and looked about, but couldn't find the source. A howling laughter, as if from some great hyena followed it, then a hoarse chuckle, as if from a large brute.

Then lastly, a demonic laugh, a laugh filled with flames and hatred and evil.

Hellmasker. The Galian Beast. Death Gigas. And Chaos.

So, they had followed him here, wherever here was. But how could that be? They didn't really exist anywhere except in his own...

He almost slapped himself. Of course. He was in his own mind. That was why there was no claw, why the demons were loose, why there was no real sense of the physical except what he thought of.

So if this was his own mind...

The four beings appeared, flicking into existance around him, appearing out of the blackness. They looked about, bewildered.

"Don't be so confused," he said. "This is my mind. I'm in control of things here. It's about time I realized that. You're here because Hojo put you here, and I won't tolerate that anymore. I want you out."

Three of the figures shrank back, cringing away from him. One did not. Chaos.

"Do you really think it's that easy? Do you know who we are? Do you know what we represent? Your ignorance gives you no power, not here, or anywhere."

"I know who you are," Vincent countered. "You're me. Or parts of me. So I control you."

Again Chaos laughed. "Parts of you? My, aren't we egomaniacal. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're just a part of us? That the real Vincent Valentine died thirty years ago, and that you're just a memory? You're just something we live in while the four of us fight each other for dominance? No, you didn't, did you? But now you are."

He was right. The idea struck Vincent to the core. Could it be true? Could he be nothing but a memory of the real Vincent Valentine, someone who may have died years before?

No.

He raised Death Penalty up and pointed it directly at Death Gigas and pulled the trigger. The thunderous sound of gunfire echoed throughout the void. The half-man half-machine monstrosity fell over, dead.

Chaos laughed. But the Galian Beast cringed away, but Hellmasker still seemed just as confident as before. Something wasn't right.

"So you killed Death Gigas. It doesn't matter. All it represented was your rage against Lucrecia, your anger with her for allowing Sephiroth to be born, but also the conflicting thoughts and feelings of having to protect her. It was already dead with your rejection of Lucrecia."

Vincent smiled. "I thought you said that I was a part of you, not the other way around."

He pointed the gun at the Galian Beast and pulled the trigger. It clutched at its belly, blood pouring out. Vincent fired again, ending its suffering.

Chaos had an amused look in his eyes, but something about him seemed afraid. "You only give me more power, Vincent. The Galian Beast was--"

"I know what the Galian Beast was. It was my past, the horrible things I did as a Turk. But I'm not a Turk anymore, Chaos. I haven't been in a while. I'm making up for that past now, so it's time to put it away."

He deliberately shifted the gun to point at Chaos.

"You can't kill me, fool. You can try, but you cannot kill me. I am the Master here, the dominant beast. I am the eternal one! You are nothing. I am everything."

"Wrong," Vincent said. "But well played. You almost had me fooled."

He shifted the gun quickly and blasted Hellmasker in the belly. Not a fatal wound, but he wanted some answers.

"What?" Chaos said. "No. It was me. You were supposed to shoot me next. No, this isn't right. It was supposed to be me!"

The voice faded, and the demon disappeared, turning to mist. Vincent grunted and walked to where Hellmasker now lay, clutching his belly in agony.

"So, you're the man behind the curtain," he said, then bent over, grabbed hold of the mask, and tore it off.

He couldn't say that he was particularly surprised.

Hojo's face glared at him, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes, and a bit of a grin. "Yes, Vincent. It's been me all along. My DNA, combined with Jenova's, inside of you, tearing at your psyche, fracturing you, and making the last part of Chaos, the demon in you that you wanted to redeem, to make into an angel."

"What would have happened if I had shot Chaos instead of you?"

"You would have destroyed the last part of yourself, the part you considered most important. The part you considered was worth saving. Instead, you shot me. Well played, indeed. How did you know?"

"I didn't. But Chaos was talking too much. I figured he was trying to distract me. You always liked hiding in the shadows, Hojo, and with the mask, you were too tempting to pass up. Why? Why this deception?"

"If you had killed Chaos, I would have been the only part surviving. I knew you would kill the real Hojo one day, so I set up a way to cause myself to be reborn in you. Ironic, no?"

"No," Vincent said. He pointed Death Penalty directly at Hojo's head and pulled the trigger. He looked about at the blackness around him. "Is this why I'm here? To find out about myself and kill Hojo once and for all? I can't say that I'm impressed."

**No. You had to discover yourself, but most of all, you had to kill her.**

"Her?"

**Yes. Now, you must awaken, and proclaim the champion to destroy her once and for all. The enemy from the sky must be destroyed.**

Understanding dawned on him. He nodded. "I'm ready to go back."

The void shifted, blurring, becoming less real. Pain filled his body, and he spasmed. Old wounds and memories of old horrors visited upon him filled his core. Vincent opened his eyes.

Author's Note:

Sorry this took so long to post. Between screwy internet and general laziness I took my time on this one. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	34. Reunion

Author's Note:

Reno: And we're back to another exciting chapter of 'Search For the Promised One'! This just in, Vincent is back! Yes, that's right folks. After only lame ass bit appearances and two actual chapters (Out of thirty three! That's kind of sad!), he's back! Live on the scene is Rude!

Rude: ...

Vincent: ...

Rude: ...

Vincent: ...

Reeve: Oh yeah, there's an intelligent conversation.

Reno: It's like they're on some different wave length than us. Their conversation is going completely over our heads. Not only is the content superior to ours, but the form of communication, too.

Reeve: Or they could just not be saying anything.

Reno: That, too.

Reeve: Right, I think we've wasted enough time here. Tyramir doesn't own FF. Now, back to the story!

Chapter Thirty Four  
Reunion

Lucrecia watched the fight between Obsidian and Shin Bahamut from the safety of an abandoned building with a sense of satisfaction. She may not have a personal hand in the battle, and she would have to find a way to secure Vincent by herself, but it only served that Cetra bitch right to be destroyed for thwarting the resurrection of Sephiroth.

Shin Bahamut was clearly the more powerful of the two. Obsidian fought with intelligence and speed, a deadly grace and cunning that bespoke of great skill as a warrior, but Shin Bahamut carried with it a reckless power and rage that could not be quelled. Shin Bahamut was unstoppable. Weapons could be beaten.

Obsidian held Shin Bahamut by the throat and was mercilessly beating the King of Dragons with what was left of a smoke stack. But the summoned monster didn't even notice the damage. 

This primal force was unstoppable.

Lucrecia smiled.

It faded away as a shape shadowed her from overhead and flew onwards, directly toward the confrontation. She frowned. They could ruin everything. Everything! She needed Obsidian destroyed so that she could get to Vincent!

_Use it._

A voice. From somewhere in her own mind. A familiar stranger that had always been there, always urging her towards decisions. Those decisions had given her both great happiness and loss. 

"Use what?" she asked.

_Me. I can save your son. I alone can bring him back. I can stop them._

She wasn't sure she trusted the voice. It rarely spoke, and when it did, it always did to serve its own needs. But those needs usually coincided with hers...

"What do you get out of it?"

_You must use my power. I am the one that can save him._

She shuddered away at the thought. She had never dared follow that suggestion before. That way led to possible enslavement. But how else was she going to resurrect her son, her dear Sephiroth?

_Yes. I can save him. I can bring our son back. Let me loose. Let me help._

"I can control you. Give me your power. I'll do the rest. I'll save my son."

_Done._

Lucrecia jolted and arched fully upright as fire and electricity shot through her nerves and veins. And icy chill followed after, then a dead calm. A sense of detachment as ultimate power coursed through her took over. 

Green lightning and black fire began to fizzle around her hand. She lifted it, and pointed it at the airship. Fire blossomed from the right side of the ship, propellors and engine being instantly consumed. The ship staggered, but continued on, but not as confident as before. She let loose another blast of power, but the airship dodged it expertly, despite the crippling blow. Explosion after explosion rippled in the air, and still the ship weaved and ducked, managing to evade her, keeping her from the killing blow. Small white shapes flew off the deck, parachuting to safety, but the Highwind flew away, towards Obsidian and Shin Bahamut. Indecision filled her. The ones escaping, or the immediate threat?

Lightning and fire arced at the ship, but still it dodged. The pilot eluded her every blast, despite the trail of smoke coming from the right engine. She had to destroy it, before...

"Nooo!!" she screamed as the ship weaved between Obsidian Weapon and Shin Bahamut, crashing right into the dragon's face. The summoned monster stiffened, and collapsed. As it fell, Obsidian was immediately on top of it, smashing any remaining possibility of life out of it. 

Lucrecia fell to her knees, stunned, as her last hope of defeating the Weapon was smashed to a bloody smear.

She wasn't sure how much time passed as she sat there, but her eyes widened as a large, red robot came into view. Hope rekindled in her as it began to deal vicious blows to Obsidian Weapon, exploiting wounds already inflicted on it by Shin Bahamut. And there, on its arm... her weapon! The one she had given the plans of to Rufus! So, the President of Shinra was playing his hand. That explained where Shin Bahamut had come from. If only he used that weapon... but the controller of the robot seemed reluctant to employ lethal means. It still, however, dealt out crippling blows.

But the Weapon still had that deadly cunning, an obvious knowledge of battle, that amazing grace and speed, and was able to duck and weave around the robot's blows, even going so far as to grip one of its arms and wrench at it terribly, ripping it right out of its socket. The machine didn't notice, but lifted its other arm and pointed it directly at Obsidian. Lucrecia's eyes widened and a child-like grin crossed her face.

Green and red liquid spewed from the robot's arm, completely engulfing Obsidian's face and chest. The Weapon screamed in agony, an ear-piercing shriek that spoke of murder and pain. Lucrecia laughed maniacally.

Waves of black melted away, and Lucrecia's laughter increased as her enemy's pain continued. And then, a hole opened up in the chest, and her laughter turned into a scream.

Inside the chest was that Cetra bitch, and cradled in her arms was her son. No. This wasn't right. Her son was dead. Vincent had told her so. Vincent had...

Vincent had lied to her. Sephiroth had been alive all along, somehow merged with that Ancient hag in the form of Obsidian Weapon, the ultimate force of destruction, and she had participated in his maiming. Her heart sank. She had to get to him, get him away from that Cetra woman, make him hers again.

With the power coursing inside of her, she leapt from the building through the window and flew out. All along a voice whispered in her head, _Yes, yes, yes. Take us to our son._

The inky blackness of Obsidian melted away, leaving on Sephiroth and the Cetra floating in the air, surrounded in a sphere of white and gold. This would not be. That Cetra would not steal her son from her!

Fire and lightning struck the sphere, exploding on impact, forcing the two figures away from each other, sending each other flying through the air in opposite directions. A black and maroon figure flew into the air, grasping the hurtling figure of the Cetra woman, the pink of her dress oddly clashing with his dark clothes. Lucrecia's eyes narrowed at Vincent. She would deal with him later.

She dove in her flight and grabbed onto Sephiroth's black cape, then shifted to get a better hold. She lifted him into her arms, and slowly descended to the ground.

"Sephiroth, my son! You're alive! Wake up!"

_Sephiroth! _My_ son! Wake up!_

The figure groaned, and reached out to her. His hand touched her cheek softly, and she smiled. He opened his eyes and looked directly at her. And flinched away from her hand.

"Sephiroth, my son, I'm here. Mother's here to make it all better. I'm here to take you away from this."

"Where? Where's Aeris? She--"

Lucrecia's hand stung after the slap she delivered across her son's face. How dare he? She was her mother, and his first words of concern were for that Cetra bitch? Fury blazed in her.

"I am your mother! Don't ever say her name again! I am the one you should care for!

But her anger was only a candle to the star of rage that flared in Sephiroth's eyes. He lifted one hand contemptously at her and punched her solidly in the face.

She reeled back, falling away. Stumbling and rolling, Lucrecia couldn't seem to get her bearings. Everything spun. She looked up, and saw a confused face looking down on her.

"I'm sorry," her son said. "I don't know where that came from. I don't know where I am... I... can't seem to remember. You said you were my mother, but Aeris said ... something about my mother. I can't ..."

"She was trying to warn you away from your mother," a male voice said.

Lucrecia's head darted towards the new-comer, and she inhaled deeply. No. No, this couldn't be happening. No. She wouldn't let it happen. No!

Fire and lightning blasted from her hand directly at Cloud Strife. A multi-coloured wall of energy appeared between him and the energy discharge, but still the impact erupted through his puny shell magic.

She slowly stood up, fury blazing from her finger tips. 

"What's going on?" Sephiroth's bewildered voice brought Lucrecia up short. The power dissipated, but not the feeling of it. She wanted to wield it. Wanted to hurl it against something. Strife seemed the best target, or maybe Vincent, or maybe even that Cetra bitch, but Sephiroth's confusion made her stop.

"I'm sorry, my son. I... I didn't mean to. Listen to me. I am your mother, and I'm all that's important to you in this world. Forget this Aeris girl. She'll only hurt you. You have to stay away from her."

The sound of two hammers clicking back on two separate guns made her stop advancing towards her son. She turned around, fury filling her anew. Would these interferences never end?

Standing at different angles from her, but both holding similar weapons pointed at her were Vincent and Rufus. 

"Sephiroth," Vincent said, his voice like iced over steel, "you will stay away from Aeris. But not because she may hurt you. Because you may hurt her again. Just like last time."

Rufus sneered. "He won't go anywhere near the Ancient. She's mine. And so is Sephiroth, but in a different way. I don't know how the Jenova in you keeps growing and shrinking, but I know what you are. And I know what you were. Obsidian Weapon, prepare to--"

Lucrecia began to build up her power for one great strike, but Sephiroth beat her to it. A brilliant nimbus surrounded him, expanding quickly. It struck both Vincent and Rufus, sending them hurtling away. Lucrecia barked a small laugh. Her eyes widened in surprised at the sphere of light continued to expand and struck her as well. 

She didn't remember her flight through the air, but she slammed against hardened pavement, head first. Her neck made a large crack as it impacted, and she let out a small scream in agony. Her own son had... 

_Release me. I can make him love us. I can make him come to us again. He resists. I can stop that. Let me go._

Feeling drained both physically and emotionally, Lucrecia made a mental choice.

Something clicked inside of her.

Instantly healing, she stood up, and turned to face her son, her beautiful son.

"Sephiroth. It's me. Your mother. Jenova."

Author's Note:

Wheee, that was a long one. I know I did a basic recap for the beginning of the chapter, but I did stray a bit there with the Vincent chapter, and I wanted to get it across that Lucrecia was responsible for the blast that took out the Highwind.

Get her, guys!


	35. Purchased Friendship

Reno: Woohoo! The good guys are winning!  
  
Reeve: Okay, were you dropped on your head as a baby, or held by your legs and smashed head first into a wall? Seriously, I want to know.  
  
Reno: .... Why do you ask?  
  
Reeve: Because the good guys are not winning!  
  
Reno: But they made that evil Jenova confess that she killed Cid.  
  
Reeve: This is not a mystery! And she didn't confess anything to anyone! Are you even reading the same story as me?  
  
Reno: Sure. This is the story where Avalanche all jumps into the Mystery Machine and solves crimes, right? Last episode Jenova was all "And I would have got away with it, too, if it weren't for those damned kids!"  
  
Reeve: I have one word for you.  
  
Reno: Only one? You usually use more to insult me. What is it?  
  
Reeve: Lobotomy.  
  
Reno: What's that?  
  
Reeve: Why don't you go stab yourself in the forehead with a chainsaw and find out?  
  
Reno: I don't know why, but okay.  
  
Reeve: While he does that, I'll just say the disclaimer and allow the story to continue. Sans Mystery Machine. Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy, or Scooby Doo. Nor will he ever do a Scooby Doo story. So don't ask.  
  
Reno: Ahhhh! The blood! There's so much blood! Why would you ask me to do that?  
  
Reeve: Idiot.  
  
Chapter Thirty Five  
Purchased Friendship  
  
Rude focused on his fist, and called on the energy within himself. That feeling of something inside of him was always there, always waiting to be unleashed. Now was one of those times. Grand Spark fizzled around his fist, then went into the earth as he struck. The energy touched down, flying forward, and directly at Proud Clod. The attack struck the robot, staggering it slightly, but doing no real damage. It was just another nick scratched into the machine, another unnoticed wound that would help bring it down. Alongside him, Barret was blasting away with his gun-arm, and to his right was Tifa, concentrating hard on her Materia.  
  
It felt good to be fighting again. Not that his time in Kalm with Avalanche and Tifa had been bad, but it had lacked something that he felt he needed. Something that kept his blood pumping, his body moving. He missed the battle, missed the risk, missed the urgency of having to ensure that the mission succeeded.  
  
He kept his mind focused on his Materia, his own inner strength, and Proud Clod. He tried to keep his mind off the little things that threatened to distract him. The way Tifa's hair moved in the wind. Barret's constant swearing. The way Tifa carressed the Materia orb on her bangle. The sweat pouring down the side of his head. Tifa jumping to the side, pushing him...  
  
He snapped back to attention, and swore as the return fire from Proud Clod nearly hit him. Only Tifa's push had put him our of harm's way. The two of them struck the ground and rolled. Coughing, he managed to croak, "Thanks."  
  
She pecked him on the lips. "Just protecting an investment."  
  
She scrambled off him, and he moved to his side to catch his breath, watching her trot away. A foolish grin appeared on his face as he slowly stood up.  
  
"She does have a nice ass, I'll give you that."  
  
Rude was instantly on his feet and in a fighting stance, staring at the source of the voice. Reno was sitting on a piece of rubble, an insolent smirk on his face. His staff was rested on his shoulder. Rude's eyes scanned the debris. Elena would be nearby somewhere.  
  
"What're you doing here, Reno?"  
  
"On Roof's orders. You know. President Rufus of Shinra. The guy you told me would be a good employer, the one you insisted we work for."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Reno, but--"  
  
"Oh shut up, Rude. You're happy. I get that. But we're on orders from a paying client to distract Avalanche while Proud Clod fights Obsidian. Are you okay with that?"  
  
There. In the shadows and to his left, a gun in hand, was Elena. "No. I'm not 'okay' with that."  
  
Reno's grin turned into a frown. "I'm sorry to hear that. But we're on a contract, and the Turks never break a contract."  
  
The red-haired Turk's eyes shifted to Rude's left, an obvious pre-arranged signal. Rude was already moving, charging at Reno. Light gun fire sounded and hit the pavement where Rude had been standing. That was supposed to be a wound, a hit in the leg. Elena's spirit was in this. Reno's eyes widened in surprised as Rude leapt on him, bringing him off his seat and onto the ground.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" he yelled. "Time out! Truce! I have to take a bathroom break! Car! CAR!"  
  
Rude's fist connected with the side of Reno's head, followed by another to the man's ribs. "This isn't a game, Reno. You want to fight, we'll fight."  
  
Reno's feet jutted out and struck Rude in the chest, knocking the bigger man off and away. Rude stood up, and casually dusted himself off. Another gunshot fired, but missed entirely. He spared a glance to look over and saw Tifa send a swift kick to Elena's middle to follow up the disarming shot she had just placed to the Turk's hand.  
  
"All right," Reno said. "Looks like it's just you and me. Sorry about this, Rude, but a job's a job. You used to know that."  
  
The red-haired Turk gave a flick of his staff, and it extended, electricity bristling at the tip. He held it off to the side, away from them both, and pressed down on a button. A small fireball flared from it, striking a piece of rubble, blowing it up.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.  
  
Rude nodded.  
  
Gunfire blazed, striking the staff, breaking it in half. Both Turks looked over to see Barret, his gun-arm smoking.  
  
The former leader of Avalanche growled, "We don't got no time for this. Rude chose his side. He chose decency over money. Why can't the two of you do the same?"  
  
He indicted to Elena, who was held pinned to the ground by Tifa.  
  
"We're on a contract," Elena said. "We don't abandon those. We do have some standards."  
  
Reno threw the remains of his staff aside. "We don't want to do this. But we have never given up on a mission, and we're not going to, even for a friend. Sorry about this, Rude."  
  
"Stop!" Rude shouted. He was startled at the tone in his own voice. "What's your mission?"  
  
Reno looked a little confused. "Distract Avalanche. Rufus' exact words."  
  
A sudden smile came to Rude's face. "Did he say for how long?"  
  
Reno's answering grin sparkled on both his lips and eyes. "No, as a matter of fact he didn't. I suppose we're done here, then. Come on, Elena, we're out of here."  
  
Tifa let the female Turk go, who stood up and brushed her suit off. She glanced over to Rude, and appeared hesitant. "Do we have to go, Reno?"  
  
"You bet. I don't want to fight my bud. I figure after he's done here, we'll all get a drink together or something."  
  
"No, what I mean is... can't we help him?"  
  
The red-haired Turk arched upright, his normal slouch gone. "Well, uh... we're not heroes, though. We don't do this kind of stuff. And... well, Rude's a friend, but it's not like he's paying us..."  
  
Rude asked, "What was my share for the Kalm mission? The store house retrieval?"  
  
"Uh... about.... fifty thousand gil. I managed to haggle that much out of Rufus considering the risk of Avalanche, and the amount of stuff we got for him."  
  
"I'll give you and Elena twenty five, each, if you help us."  
  
Reno's eyes brightened even more. "Helping and friend and making a profit... well... I don't know. I don't have a weapon..."  
  
"You have a spare staff under your coat. Don't give me that."  
  
The red-haired Turk threw up his hands in disgust. "All right! Fine! I was just trying to weasel a few more gil out of you."  
  
"I know. You in?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Elena?"  
  
The blond Turk also nodded. "Yeah. I suppose I am."  
  
"Alright then. Let's kick some ass."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry about the lateness of this. Unforeseen problems with a third party. Doesn't help that the document manager on went down for a little while. Grrrr... 


	36. Tales of the Lifestream

Reeve: No. That's it. I'm not doing it anymore.  
  
Tyramir: Why not?  
  
Reeve: I refuse to work alongside that idiot!  
  
Rufus: Are you referring to me?  
  
Reeve: No, sir. I'm referring to that idiot. ::points to Reno::  
  
Reno: Hey, Elena, have you seen my electro-mag rod? My toast is stuck in the toaster, and whenever I put a fork in it to get it out, I keep getting electrocuted.  
  
Elena: So you want your staff? The staff that not only shoots electricity and fireballs, but is also in itself a large lightning rod?  
  
Reno: Yeah. I figure if I stick it into that toaster and press the shocky button, the stupid machine will cough up my toast!  
  
Elena: ...  
  
Tyramir: ...  
  
Reeve: Do you see what I mean? I want him gone! Out! Kaput!  
  
Rufus: I think he's kind of funny, actually.  
  
Tyramir: I'm inclined to agree with the egomaniacal self-styled Emperor of the World.  
  
Elena: He is an idiot, but he is funny.  
  
Reeve: Gah! You people... can't you see? You're only giving him more power! By thinking he's funny, you just make him more stupid!  
  
Reno: Why is my electro-mag rod covered in jam?  
  
Tyramir: You know, if you just say the disclaimer as quickly as possible, Reno's power fizzles and disappears, and then we get onto the story.  
  
Reeve: TyramirdoesntowntherightstoFinalFantasyoranyofitscharactersnowcanwepleaseget onwiththestory?  
  
Reno: Hey, I found the problem with the toaster. I forgot to put bread in it.  
  
Reeve: Gah!  
  
Chapter Thirty Six  
Tales of the Lifesteam  
  
Cloud awoke with a groan. His head hurt, and his entire body was filled with a kind of dull pain. A spice-like smell filled his nose, intoxicating, but making him alert right away. The scent of a phoenix down was always abrupt, there for one second, reviving the unconcious person, gone the next with wakefulness.  
  
He attempted to stand up, but found it difficult. The blast from Lucrecia had really hurt. He felt weak, drained. He could barely move at all.  
  
Someone was holding him. He realized that last, almost as if the feeling were so familiar it was only natural. He shifted his eyes upwards and saw Aeris looking down on him, a worried smile on her face. She was cradling his head in her lap, one hand holding him gently, the other stroking the side of his head, rubbing him affectionately.  
  
"Aeris, how are you...? How did you...? Why is Sephiroth...?" He wasn't sure what to ask, or how to phrase it. Everything seemed both completely right and wrong with the world right now. There were too many questions.  
  
"Sshh."  
  
"No, Aeris," he said. "I need to know. What's happening?"  
  
A resigned look came over her face. "Sephiroth didn't want to destroy the world with Meteor. He just wanted to wound the planet. He knew that if he did that, the Lifestream would gather and heal the wound. And if he were in the middle of all that power, then he'd be able to make himself into an unstoppable force. You killed his body at Northern Crater, and you defeated his spirit in your final confrontation with him, but you didn't destroy him. Pieces of Sephiroth made it to the gathering of the Lifestream, and were able to manifest. I was there, too, directing the Lifestream and Holy in its battle against Meteor."  
  
"You were there? How?"  
  
"My spirit, Cloud. Not my body. I was able to stop Meteor, but when I realized what Sephiroth was doing, I tried to stop him, and we became... entwined. I realized what he was, and what he had been. He was still wounded from his battle with you, his spirit wasn't nearly as strong as it had been, so I... removed the bad parts. As much as I could anyway."  
  
Cloud had trouble wrapping his mind around what was being said. Between his own ignorance of what she was talking about the blast Lucrecia had thrown at him, he felt fuddled. Confused. "How did...?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. While I was helping him become what he used to be, someone wounded the planet. In Mideel. Someone forced a piece of the Lifestream out, and artificially altered it, infecting it with Jenova- tainted blood. I think they were trying to resurrect Jenova."  
  
"No," Cloud said. He knew this part. "It was Lucrecia. She was trying to resurrect her son. She was trying to bring back Sephiroth. And there was no point. He was already alive."  
  
"Not entirely," she responded, a patient look in her eyes. The same worried smile was on her face. "We were still just spirits in the Lifestream. All that power we had was being used up cleansing the Jenova from Sephiroth, and bringing back his own personality. But when the planet was wounded, it reacted. It instantly began to use the largest portion of its power to make a new Weapon, and we got pulled in. The two of us literally became the heart of Obsidian Weapon. And then--"  
  
"I know the rest, Aeris. Thank you. I've missed you."  
  
Her smile widened, "I've missed you, too."  
  
"Aeris, I'm... I'm sorry about... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."  
  
"Ssh, it's okay. I knew it was going to happen. You were my bodyguard, and you did all you could. There's nothing to apologize for."  
  
"Aeris, there's something I have to tell you. About Zack. And me."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I know. Zack told me. It's okay."  
  
"Zack? But Zack's--"  
  
"Yes. He is. I saw him in the Lifestream," her voice was distant, and the whisper echoed in his ear.  
  
"We should help the others," he said.  
  
"You can't. You're too weak. After that hit you took from Jenova, you can't... she'll try to use you as a tool to help her, just like last time. She'll try to control you."  
  
Cloud lifted a hand and gently brushed a lock of her hair away, then push her face back. He slowly sat up, then, gathering his strength, stood. He glanced back and saw that Aeris stood with him.  
  
"It doesn't matter if she'll try to control me. She can't anymore. I'm... strong enough to resist her."  
  
The worried look on Aeris' face disappeared entirely. The smile on her face made his heart jump. He looked away before he became too distracted, looking for his sword. Ultima Weapon was nowhere nearby.  
  
"Have you seen--?"  
  
"Here." Cloud caught the blade by the handle as it hurtled directly at him through the air. He swung Ultima Weapon a time or two, readjusting to the weight. He looked up to the male voice who had spoken, and thrown the weapon.  
  
Rufus nodded at him. "We're not through, Strife. But for now, we have to stop Jenova. After she's dead, we'll talk. But for now, we're allies."  
  
"Allies it is, then. But when this is finished--"  
  
"Good to know we both understand each other. Now let's go to work."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Alright, there we go. Things are picking up, and we're on our way to the climax. Woo! 


	37. Legion

Reno: Hey, Elena, I found a new trick I can do with my electro-mag rod! Have you seen Reeve? I can't wait to show this to him.  
  
Elena: He's on strike again. He said he hates your guts, and he wishes that you'd fall down a deep, dark hole and die.  
  
Reno: What? What'd I do?  
  
Elena: Never mind. What's the trick with your rod?  
  
Reno: If I push the flamey button on my rod and point it at my toast, I can toast it without a toaster. Neat, eh?  
  
Elena: Reeve was right.  
  
Reno: What?  
  
Elena: You are an idiot. And you should fall down a deep, dark hole and die.  
  
Reno: What? What'd I do? I'm just finding new ways to make toast without having to play with a toaster.  
  
Elena: What part of "fall down a deep, dark hole and die" did you not understand?  
  
Reno: When did you get so mean?  
  
Elena: Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy. Please, just let the story go on so we can get rid of Reno.  
  
Reno: Haha, sucker, this chapter is my POV.  
  
Elena: What? Noooooooooo!!!!  
  
Chapter Thirty Seven  
Legion  
  
The Turks, now joined by Tifa and Barret, ran at full speed towards the dreaded confrontation happening in Midgar Square, the part of the once great city where all the sectors joined. Reno shielded his eyes from an intense white light that pulsed and flared, but kept moving, holding his staff out in front of him as a psuedo-walking stick to help guide him on his path. Somewhere ahead, something unbelievable was happening.  
  
He wasn't all too sure he wanted to see what it was.  
  
His staff struck a rock, and he dodged to the side, swinging about the ground frantically while shielding his eyes. Where was the light coming from? He suddenly remembered that he had a pair of Turk-issue sunglasses for just such an event resting on his brow, so he reached up, lowered them, and grinned. Much better. And he knew how devilishly handsome he looked when he wore them. That's why he saved them for special occassions.  
  
With the sudden ability to see, he could make out a large white sphere in the middle of Midgar, with several shapes that looked like people surrounding it. As he got closer, he realized that it was Rufus, Cloud, Vincent, Red XIII and that Ancient chick, and all appeared to be attacking the barrier with weapons and Materia. He pressed down the blue switch on his electro-mag rod, and it began to spark electricity on its tip.  
  
When Reno reached the group attacking the sphere, he barked a laugh. This was insane. Inside that thing was probably Sephiroth. And they wanted inside? Nuts!  
  
"Aeris! You're all right!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
Barret smiled and walked up to Aeris, clutching her in a great bear hug. She made a small noise that sounded like a squeek. He put her back down, an abashed look on his face.  
  
"Time for that later," Rufus said.  
  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked.  
  
Cloud stopped swinging his sword and looked at the new arrivals, "Good. You're here. Sephiroth's in that sphere of light, with Lucrecia. Vincent and Aeris both say that she's been taken over by Jenova. We're working alongside Rufus to stop her." He looked over both Turks. Reno smirked. "I suppose we can work alongside the Turks, too. Sephiroth may or may not be the bad guy. Try not to hurt him, but keep your guard up."  
  
A started exclamation rippled through the group of newcomers. Reno slapped his forehead. They were doomed. Strife had gone bonkers. He wanted them to help Sephiroth when they should be stabbing him.  
  
The red-haired Turk sighed, then said, "So just hit the barrier with that Ultima Materia of yours. No problem, we get in, we bust up Jenova, day's saved."  
  
"We've tried that. The barrier's too strong."  
  
"Then hit the ground it's sitting on. It's not cutting into the pavement, so it's not extending down. Just hit the ground and dive under before the barrier compensates."  
  
The group looked at Reno, everyone with a completely shocked look on their face.  
  
"What?" he said defensively.  
  
"You just came up with a workable plan," Rufus responded. "Maybe I won't fire you for consorting with Avalanche members without my permission after all."  
  
"Ah gee, thanks, boss."  
  
A green light began to build from Cloud's bracer, then expanded, starting to surround him. Beads of sweat began to build on the Soldier's forehead as he pulled the spell together for maximum damage.  
  
"Wait!" Vincent cried.  
  
"What?" Cloud said, breaking his gaze away from the Materia.  
  
"I hear ... no, I feel... Jenova's doing something. I don't know what, though."  
  
"No," Tifa disagreed, "I can hear it, too. Something's happening. I don't know what, though."  
  
Reno grunted. This was stupid. They were just trying to stall because they didn't want to fight Jenova or go near Sephiroth. Not that he blamed them. He most certainly didn't want to do this. The paycheck would be nice, but reality began to sink in. He was only staying for Rude. That big, bald idiot.  
  
And then he heard it, just like Tifa said. It was like a rumbling in the distance, as if...  
  
"The hell is that?" Barret asked.  
  
Tifa said, "It's just like it was in Northern Crater, just before we fought Jenova for the last time."  
  
"Ah shit, no."  
  
Vincent nodded. "I'm afraid so. Everyone, get ready!"  
  
"What?" Reno asked. "What's going on? Is this something I should know about?"  
  
Vincent explained, "The last battle with Jenova was in Northern Crater, a pit of monsters and Mako energy. Monsters were literally breeding on the spot, and they were the most dangerous kind. Dragons, Behemoths, and Tonberries. When we went to face Jenova, they all began to gather and attacked us all at once. We barely survived. Only the defeat of Jenova scattered them."  
  
"So what did you do to defeat Jenova?" Elena questioned.  
  
"We sent three people ahead to kill Jenova while the rest of us hung back and held off the monsters. It seems the logical choice to do now. But this time I recommend four."  
  
"Four?" Cloud asked. "Who?"  
  
"Myself, you, Aeris, and Rufus. I can exploit Lucrecia's weaknesses best. You have proven the best of us, Cloud, and that you can resist Jenova's power. Aeris and Rufus must go because they have Cetra blood in them."  
  
Rufus looked shocked. "How did you--?"  
  
Vincent just smiled.  
  
"I want to go." Reno jumped when he heard Rude's voice.  
  
"Inadvisable," Vincent said. "You're infected with the Jenova virus, and you haven't proven whether or not you can resist its influence."  
  
"It's okay," Tifa said, moving close to Rude. She reached out and held one of his arms. "You don't have to go for me. He'll be all right."  
  
What the hell did that mean? Reno shrugged the question off, and thought about his own choices. Fight Jenova and maybe Sephiroth, or an incoming horde of monsters? He quietly swore.  
  
"Shit, well, Vincent makes sense," Barret said. "Those monsters ain't comin' any slower. We gotta go out there and start fightin'."  
  
"Uh, I'm having second thoughts about his," Reno piped in.  
  
"Oh hell no you ain't. Even if you wanted to go, you'd have to fight all those monsters out there just to get away. There ain't no getting off this train we're on now."  
  
Barret grabbed Reno by the collar and started to drag him towards the incoming army, the red-haired Turk protesting every step of the way.  
  
After being dragged for about twenty feet, Reno finally resigned himself to the task ahead of him and stopped struggling.  
  
"Alright, let me go. I'll help."  
  
"Good. Like my old pal Cid used to say, you're a man, and you better start actin' like one, and not like such a damn numbskull."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He lifted his 'mag rod and pointed it at the incoming horde, and set his finger on the red 'fireball' button. "We keeping track?"  
  
"Track of what?"  
  
"Kills. Whoever comes in last buys the victory drinks. I figure with Avalanche fighting alongside the Turks, there's no way we could lose, right?"  
  
Barret's answering grin boosted Reno's confidence. "Sure, what the hell?"  
  
The two opened fire on the incoming monsters.  
  
Reno started laughing like a mad man, enjoying the fight while it was still long distance. He kept on laughing until he noticed that Rude was nowhere in sight.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Mmmm.... 8-Bit Theatre... finally catching up on it. Distracted me a lot while writing this. I really like Reno. Next up will probably be Reeve's POV. 


	38. Proud Clod Sith

Reeve: Psst!! Elena! Is he gone?

Elena: Yeah. He's busy in his own POV chapter.

Reeve: What? He got his own chapter? How stupid as that?

Elena: Almost as stupid as Reno himself.

Reeve: Touche. Tyramir does not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Good. Now we can do my own POV without any interference from Reno.

Reno: Hey, there's peanut butter on my electro-mag rod to go with the jam! Neat!

Reeve: Gah!

Chapter Thirty Eight  
Proud Clod Sith

Reeve hurriedly worked the screwdriver into the compartment under the main control panel. When the last screw came out, he heaved and pulled it out, wincing as the metal plating singed his hands. Sparking wires hissed at him from inside. He swore again, and putting a pair of rubber gloves on, he leapt to the work of repairing Proud Clod.

Sweat poured down his brow as he worked. He took off his jacket and tossed it aside. Next went his breast holster, which held the gun that Rufus had given to him as a test of loyalty. A string of curses tumbled from his lips as the heat got to him.

The work was easy for him, having always had a keen mind for electronics. He remembered working on a major electronics project once, but it was a little hazy. Something to do with new robotic technology. Probably the Cait Sith unit Rufus had told him about. The memories were still fuddled, all mixed up and with large patches missing. 

The act of mending the wires and crossing them, hooking them up to back up units and such tickled at the back of his memory. He remembered doing something very much like this once before. Something about a ship crashing. An airship? The Gelnika, maybe? He read the reports and knew that had crashed, something about a Weapon attack. But nothing about him being in that crash. The Highwind, maybe? Of course. It was the only other airship, and he had probably been on it when...

_Cait Sith worked at the wires as quickly as he could, using his small cat-like hands. He races back and forth between the large mog counterpart and the control panel, hooking wires every which way. He was running out of emergency power systems in the mog portion of the robot. He'd have to tap into the cat._

He opened up his own chest plate, hidden under a mass of fur, and began to patch the last of the wires into his body. Instantly the Highwind's system's came back to life. He was kind of proud of that. The Cait Sith's system always was impressive, especially its power units.

"I've done it! I've done it! Ha, and you doubted me, Red. I told you I'm a genius! I did--"

Blue light flashed from the engine, and...

Reeve started, jumping back the the control panel. He realized instantly what he was doing wrong. He was over-compensating, just like that time on the Highwind, feeding too much emergency power into the system, not giving it enough time to reboot on its own. 

He jumped back to the console and pulled a few of the wires, and waited. 

That memory... was that really Cait Sith? Was that him? It was... odd. Every time the robot spoke, it sounded like him, but different. And the movements were funny, not quite right, but natural. And he had been talking... to someone named Red? And someone else had been there. He didn't see it. But 'Red' and someone else had been there, and there had been a sense of trust, and companionship. It didn't seem to be what Rufus had described at all. 

The systems to Proud Clod came to life abruptly, and Reeve jumped. He stood up quickly and sat down in the control chair, pulling the console towards him. He looked over the damage report and winced. One arm missing, severe damage to the rest of the body, the majority of the energy weapons offline. About all he could do was walk with Proud Clod. He glanced at the view screen of the video cameras looking out at different angles around the robot. Most of them were out, but the ones that were left were sufficient.

Monsters. Everywhere. 

And there. People fighting them. One girl using martial arts, a giant cat-like creature, the name Red came to him, mauling a Tonberry, the Turks, and a man with a gun-arm. Insanity all around Proud Clod. But it seemed familiar, too.

All the machine could do was walk. He looked at the monitors and smiled.

For monsters like these, that was all the combat ability that he needed.

He thumbed a control, and Proud Clod took its first step, crushing a small dragon-like monster. Its next step wasn't as slow. More like a kick, than a step, which took a Behemoth in the ribs, sending it hurtling through the air. 

A dragon took wing and flew at him, bathing the robotic face with fire. That might have wounded Proud Clod if not for the shell magic placed around the machine. The robot's remaining arm reached up and snatched the offending beast by the tail, then swung it around and threw it directly into a charging mass of monsters.

Reeve let out a laugh, and flipped on the comm so that people outside could hear him through the speakers. "Haha, this if fun! I've missed this! Come on, who's next? Proud Clod Sith wants to see some action!"

He let out a belly full of laughter, and ran directly into a swarm of monsters, stomping away at them mercilessly.

Author's Note:

There we go. Reeve's all set on his path now. Next up, Cloud and company.


	39. Into the Breach

Reno: Uh, where's Reeve? Did he go on strike again?  
  
Elena: Nah. He's running around the ruins of Midgar in Proud Clod, smashing buildings, fighting monsters, and shouting "Gawziwa" in a bad Oriental accent.  
  
Reno: You mean Wutaian, right? And what the hell is "Gawziwa"?  
  
Elena: Godzilla.  
  
Reno: Ha, and people call me the stupid one. I am clearly smarter.  
  
Elena: And any second now, you'll say something to disprove that.  
  
Reno: Sorry, what was that? I was hooking my 'mag rod into my Game Boy because the batteries ran out.  
  
Elena: I rest my case. Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy, its characters, Godzilla, or Game Boy.  
  
Reno: Dammit, my 'mag rod melted my Game Boy!  
  
Chapter Thirty Nine  
  
Into the Breach  
  
Focusing on the Ultima Materia, Cloud sent a wave of green energy into the ground that Sephiroth's barrier touched down on. Rocky debris hurtled through the air directly at the party. Another green flash appeared as Vincent cast a protect spell, blocking the shrapnel and causing it to bounce harmlessly away.  
  
Sephiroth's barrier slowly began to compensate for the hole in the ground.  
  
"Let's go!" Cloud yelled.  
  
Aeris dove in first, followed by Vincent. Rufus hesitated for a moment, but a nudge from Cloud sent him in. The President of Shinra had probably wanted to be last, to be given the responsibility of guarding the rear. Cloud ducked and rolled under the barrier as it closed.  
  
Once inside, he stood up, uncoiling like a spring, and unsheathed his sword. He looked about, scanning for danger.  
  
All around was Midgar Square, bathed in a surreal white glow. Odder was, it appeared as it had prior to Meteor. Buildings were whole and undamaged, but had the look of emptiness, like no one really lived there. Cloud shivered.  
  
"It looks like Sephiroth has access to some of his old Jenova powers," Vincent observed, taking in the scenery.  
  
"No," Aeris said. "This is from the power he gained while in the Lifestream. It is untainted by Jenova. That's why there's the white glow."  
  
"Foolish to think that white means good," Rufus stated. "I can feel her all about this place. She's everywhere. This is tainted by Jenova."  
  
"That's just her presence," the Cetra woman replied. "She's very strong here. She's attempting to syphon Sephiroth's power as her own. Jenova has always been a parasite."  
  
Cloud was having trouble focusing on the conversation. Somewhere in his head, just behind his left ear, was a kind of buzzing noise. It was almost a ringing, and behind it, a voice. He recognized it. Sephiroth himself had used this trick on him before. He tightened his grip on his sword until his fingers began to ache. When they did, he focused on that.  
  
And then Aeris was there. She put her arms around him, and leaned up, whispering into his ear, "It's okay. She has no power over you. Not any more."  
  
The grip on his sword relaxed, and the buzzing faded away. Aeris leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then let him go. Cloud felt a little abashed and looked away, and caught sight of Rufus' face. A sneer was there, and somewhere in his eyes.... jealousy?  
  
"Let's move on, shall we?" Vincent said.  
  
Cloud quickly agreed and started moving forward, searching for any signs of Sephiroth. Vincent and Aeris immediately followed, falling into step on either side of him. Rufus hung back, taking up the rear like he had originally planned. Cloud muttered darkly to himself for letting Rufus get that position. He did not want to trust the President of Shinra to guard his back. He turned his head and his eyes met Vincent's. The ex-Turk nodded once, and fell back, taking a place beside Rufus.  
  
As they traveled further into the Square, Cloud began to get the feeling of being watched from the empty buildings. He kept both hands gripped on his sword, but he was startled to find one of Aeris' arms entwined with one of his own. It helped comfort him a little, but he refused to let his guard down.  
  
The Square itself was immense, a large portion of the city devoted to trade, even larger than Wall Market. It was a convenient place for people from different Sectors to meet, and travel to other portions of the city. Abandoned carts and stands were about, all with the same shared sense of emptiness, like if no human had ever really been there. And in the middle of the Square was Sephiroth, on his knees, head down. In front of him was a humanoid appearing mass of flesh, tentacles coming from its sides. Its face was definitely female, but very little else of it looked truly human.  
  
"Lucrecia, what have you done?" Cloud heard Vincent whisper.  
  
The whisper made Jenova look up, away from her son, and directly at them. Her green eyes instantly turned red.  
  
"So, you've come to take my son away from me again. You can't have him."  
  
"Sephiroth--" Aeris said.  
  
"Silence, Cetra! Your time on this planet is dead. Your race is dead. You are the only one left, and you're only a half-breed."  
  
Rufus stepped forward and lifted his shotgun directly at Lucrecia. "Wrong."  
  
"Oh yes. The make-believe Ancient. Do you really think you're a match for me just because you have a drop of Cetra blood swimming impotently in your veins? You are sadly mistaken."  
  
"I don't need to be full-blooded Cetra to kill you." Rufus emphasized aiming his weapon at her and squeezed the trigger. With a contemptuous gesture, Jenova made a protect shield around herself. The shot stopped in midair, the pellets falling to the ground harmlessly.  
  
"How?" the President of Shinra exclaimed. "Those are Mako shells!"  
  
"What is a weapon made of Mako compared to someone who can manipulate and even live in the Lifestream? You are a fool, Rufus of Shinra, as are you all. I will destroy you all."  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone started as they looked to Sephiroth. He slowly stood up, power emanating from his body.  
  
"What did you say?" Jenova said.  
  
"You will not harm them."  
  
"You dare to defy me, your mother? Allow me to show you what the Cetra denied you. Your own memories."  
  
A tentacle lashed out, wrapping around Sephiroth's throat. Green electricity flowed around it, and into the white-haired warrior. He arched back, gasping.  
  
"Let him go." Aeris released Cloud's arm and was now striding purposefully towards the enemy from the sky.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Jenova sneered. "Use your Cetra healing on me?"  
  
"No. Or I'll use it on Sephiroth."  
  
Before Jenova could react, a wind began to stir. Streaks of blue appeared in the air, coalescing around Sephiroth. The green electricity coming from Jenova's tentacle increased.  
  
"You can't stop me, Ancient! I am too powerful!"  
  
The blue light increased, creating an aura around Sephiroth. The white-haired warrior appeared to be rapidly gaining strength.  
  
Jenova looked confused. "How--? You can't stop me. Not by yourself!"  
  
Rufus stepped forward, sweat beading down his face. "A make-believe Ancient with impotent Cetra blood in him is helping."  
  
"No matter, it's just a simple--"  
  
A gunshot filled the air. Jenova gasped as blood blossomed from her chest. Another gunshot followed after, and another, as Vincent stepped forward, continuously firing at her. Cloud shifted his grip on his sword and charged, swing in a wide arc and slicing the tentacle that bound Sephiroth.  
  
The white-hair warrior fell to the ground, gasping for air. Cloud's mouth twisted in anger. Despite what Aeris said, he still hated this man, and he had the perfect opportunity to kill him. A new wave of tentacles grasping for Sephiroth brought Cloud up short. He hacked and slashed at them as Vincent fired more ammunition into Jenova.  
  
But she was too fast. Despite their efforts, new tentacles formed and poured from her, grasping onto Sephiroth. Even the dismembered ones continued to move, reaching, grasping.  
  
"I will not be stopped! He is mine, and I will have him!"  
  
The world flashed green.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hmm, wasn't sure what to do towards the end there. Next up, Rude. 


	40. Murasame

Red XIII: Due to the fact that we're still not sure if Reno is indeed sentient life, and that Reeve is currently undergoing a nervous break down due to have to deal with said Turk on a regular basis, I will be doing the disclaimer for this chapter.  
  
Reno: Hey, down in front! I want to do it!  
  
Red XIII: Restrain him, if you will.  
  
::Elena and Rude jump on Reno, beating him senseless and hog-tying him::  
  
Red XIII: Splendid. Now, where was I?  
  
Reno: Ruining my disclaimer!  
  
Red XIII: Gag him, please.  
  
::Elena stuffs a sock in his mouth, then ties his mouth shut::  
  
Red XIII: Most efficient. With the exception of Reno, the Turks are highly reliable.  
  
Reno: Says you!  
  
Red XIII: Weren't you just gagged?  
  
Reno: I used my incredible genius to devise a way of removing it!  
  
Red XIII: Elena, what did he really do?  
  
Elena: He ate the sock.  
  
Red XIII: As I thought. Tyramir does not own the rights to Final Fantasy or any of its characters, so it would not be recommended that Square sue him, since he is legally, as they say, covering his ass.  
  
Tyramir: Indeed.  
  
Chapter Forty  
  
Murasame  
  
Rude watched Cloud cast the Ultima spell and frowned. He could follow them, despite Vincent's advice and Tifa's admission that it would be 'okay' if he didn't go. He knew that she wanted to be there alongside Cloud, to fight Jenova and maybe Sephiroth, to watch his back and make sure he came out alive. And as much as he disliked Cloud, and the feelings Tifa still harbored for him, he shared her desire to protect him, just because she did.  
  
He watched Aeris and Vincent dive under, then Rufus. He could follow them. He could. And help them. Make sure Cloud didn't get hurt, much as he was loathe of the thought. In a way, he desperately wanted Strife to get hurt, but in another, he wished the Soldier washout all the luck in the world.  
  
No. He couldn't go. Vincent was right. He was infected with the Jenova virus from having been a member of Soldier, and would only be a liability if he went in to 'help' them. Rude watched Cloud dive under the barrier and turned away as it sealed.  
  
Soon the monsters would come, and he wanted to be at Tifa's side when that happened. He walked through the rubble of Midgar, eyes scanning the horizon for Tifa. Off in the distance he could hear the monsters coming. To his left, the sound of gunfire and Reno's electro-mag rod blasting permeated the air. To his right, he could hear Materia attacks. The battle had been joined.  
  
Rude adjusted his tie, and checked over his Materia. Lightning, Cure, and a summon Materia Tifa had loaned him, but had forgotten to tell him what it was. He frowned. He'd have to conserve what he had an rely on his own physical prowess until he could find a weakness in the coming enemy to exploit.  
  
He walked forward, confident in his own abilities, but at the same time, anxiously looking for Tifa. He knew that the bartender could take care of herself, but he still wanted to make sure.  
  
Up ahead he could see the enemy, an ocean of monsters crashing down on the landscape like some unstoppable tidal wave of evil. And there, fleeing from the hordes... a small, brunette shape, definitely female. Dust obscured his view, and the constant movement of the shape made distinguishing any more detail even harder, but...  
  
Tifa! his mind cried. He was acting before he could fully assess what he saw. His body was in full motion, charging, Materia in hand. He was almost upon the girl when he realized with disgust that it wasn't Tifa at all. He was disappointed in himself for mistaking Yuffie for Tifa. In one of the girl's hands was a sword, and in the other, a red orb.  
  
"Help me!!" she yelled.  
  
Rude reached into his breast holster and drew his pistol. He had been hoping to save this alongside his Materia until he needed it, but...  
  
Five shots rang out, taking various monsters directly in the forehead. Five of the pursuing creatures fell. He put the gun away, preparing to save the rest of the bullets for when they were really needed. The young ninja ran up to him and stopped, panting.  
  
"Gawd, am I glad to see you. Even if you are a Turk. So, you gonna help a hot babe like me?"  
  
He nodded, then held up his Summon Materia orb. She looked at it, then down at the own in her hand. She turned to face the wave of monsters and held hers up alongside his.  
  
The sky turned black, and sheets of red emanated from both Materia orbs. From Rude's leapt a horseman with a curved blade, leaping into the fray with wild abandon, cutting all opponents in his path. Odin.  
  
From Yuffie's, twelve warriors charged forth, all wielding a variety of different weapons. Together they separated the enemy, forcing them into Odin's lightning-fast cavalry attack, then forcing themselves into the enemy center, breaking them. Rude shuddered. The Knights of the Round, supposedly the most powerful Summon.  
  
The monsters faltered and began to retreat. As they did, Odin and the Knights disappeared, returning to their Materia.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rude demanded.  
  
"Wow, when'd you learn how to talk?" She said, an insolent smirk on her face. He gave her a fixed frown, and she shrank back from his gaze. "Okay! Okay! Fine! My dad sent me here with this sword for Cloud. Murasame. He said he'd need it for the upcoming fight against Shinra."  
  
"Shinra's the least of our problems."  
  
"Tell me about it. What's going on?"  
  
Rude frowned. Maybe Cloud would need that blade against Jenova, but he already had Ultima Weapon... He needed to sort this out in his head.  
  
"What exactly did your father say?"  
  
"Hey, answer my question first!" When Rude gave her the full affect of his frown again, she shrank once more and answered, "Oh fine. He said we'd need a champion. Someone who could use the sword. Or something. I can't remember. Hey, give that back!"  
  
He ignored her as he pulled the sword out of her grasp. He gave it a few mock swings, and nodded to himself. Not perfect, but it would do. He knew exactly who this sword was for. Without even stopping to explain himself, he ran towards Sephiroth's barrier.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Bwuahahahaha!! Uh... don't mind me. I'm just insane sometimes. 


	41. A Break In the Battle

::Reno appears from behind a curtain, and takes a cautious look around::

Reno: Excellent. No one's here. Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy or any of its characters! Booya, I said it before Reeve or anyone else!

Reeve & Red XIII: Blast!

Elena: Hey, genius. Weren't you the guy who didn't want to say it and kept getting tricked into it?

Reno: .... Dammit!

Chapter Forty One

A Break In the Battle

Barret sent another barrage of bullets at the enemy, wiping out another line in the never-ending army of monsters. This was getting ridiculous. If there were really this many monsters in the world, humanity would have been over-run by now.

He looked for Reno, who was supposed to be covering his back. He gave a start when he saw the red-haired Turk behind him, fighting a Tonberry that had snuck around the main charge and managed to get behind him.

Reno was amusing himself by dancing around the Tonberry, striking it with his staff while it blazed electricity, and then hopping back before it could strike.

"Die, already!" he shouted, sounding annoyed.

"Stop playin' around and kill it!" Barret said.

"I'm trying! He refuses to die. Nothing I do really damages him, woah!" The Tonberry's knife lashed out and clipped Reno in the side. "Ow! That hurt!"

The Turk pressed his electro-mag rod directly against the Tonberry's forehead, sending a pulse of electricity through it. Then, while still at point blank range, sent a fireball off.

"There. That'll teach you." Reno gripped his side with one hand, and used his staff to hold himself up with the other.

"You okay?" Barret asked.

"Been better. Is it me, or are the monsters finally gone?"

Barret looked up and surveyed the horizon. The monsters were definitely retreating, but something about it didn't seem right. If they had kept pressing, they could have easily over run Avalanche and its allies. Something definitely didn't feel right.

"Looks like. I don't trust it."

"You think they beat her?" Reno asked weakly.

"Nah. Jenova made a shit-load more noise last time we beat her down. We'd know if she was dead."

"Uh huh. I don't suppose you've got any Cure Materia on you?"

Barret shook his head. "Gave all my Materia to Tifa. Figured she'd need it more since I've got my gun-arm to keep the baddies away from me."

"Well, shit. Can't believe that little bastard managed to stick a knife in me. Elena's going to laugh herself silly when she finds out."

"Nah, she won't do that. Here, I got an idea. Take your jacket off."

Reno put aside his staff and slowly stripped out of his suit jacket and handed it to Barret, wincing as he stretched. Blood stained the lower part of his shirt. Reno immediately put a hand over it to over it.

"Gonna need your help here. I only got the one arm. We need to rip this, make you some sort of bandage for that wound."

Reno reached into his pants pocket and pulled a small knife and handed it to Barret. The former leader of Avalanche wordlessly nodded and put down the jacket. Holding it down with his gun-arm, he began to cut the jacket into strips with the knife. After he was finished, he gave the pieces to Reno to tie around his own chest.

"Not the best job, but it'll have to do." Barret said. "Here, lean on me. If my feeling's right, we're about to run into a whole mess o' trouble."

The Turk put an arm around Barret's shoulders, and fiddled with his staff in the other. "Huh. Only a quarter power left, too. Whatever that trouble is, I hope there aren't many of them."

The two stood together, one supporting the other, in complete silence, anticipating the next attack. All around them was a dead feeling, as if nothing around them was alive. Barret began to get the sinking feeling they were the only ones left. He couldn't even see Proud Clod anywhere, or hear its taunts.

"Hey," Reno said.

"What?"

"You know how many kills are you up to?"

"'Bout a hundred twenty seven. Hard to tell when you're mowin' 'em down from range."

The Turk laughed weakly. "Fair enough. Looks like I might be buying drinks after all. I'm only at eighty three."

Barret frowned. He wasn't sure if Reno would make it to the victory celebration even if there was no more fighting. He put on his best smile. "Yeah, but you better not cheap out, not with the huge paycheck Rufus'll be giving you after this is done."

"And Rude. Rude's paying me, too."

"Yeah. There better be lots of good drinks."

"Oh, there will be. You can bet on that. Expensive drinks and cheap women, all around. If Elena's nice, I might even let her have one."

"An expensive drink or a cheap woman?"

Reno said in disgust, "A cheap woman. I'm not wasting good booze on her."

Barret laughed, and after a second, Reno did, too. It was a strained sound which was immediately followed by a series of coughs.

"Better not do that again," the Turk said. "Looks like it's hazardous to my health. Almost as much as a Tonberry, anyway. Always figured those things would be wimps. You hear stories about them, eh? 'The Scourge of the Planet' and all that. You don't really think they're all that tough just by lookin' at 'em, though."

"Nah, you don't at that."

"I'll be damned if I let this little sissy wound from some sissy Tonberry get me. Come on, Jenova! Bring your worst!" Reno began to shake in anger, and Barret was suddenly scared that the Turk might hurt himself. "Come on! Tonberries and Behemoths? I saw worse at Turk Academy! What's the worst you got? Send it at me, I'll kill it all!"

Reno stopped, and coughed weakly.

"Calm down, man. It's okay." Barret tried to make the words sound comforting, but he doubted they came across that way.

And then, off in the distance, a new rumbling started. Barret groaned and looked up, then winced. "I think you got your wish, Reno."

"What? More monsters?"

"No, worse. Looks like Jenova's extended her influence. That new horde is filled with Soldiers."

Author's Note:

Alright, I'm gonna be out of town for the next few days, so this'll be the last update until probably... Monday. I may be able to sneak a chapter in during the weekend, but I doubt it.


	42. Rallying Cry

Author's Note:

Reno: Booyaka!

Reeve: What the hell did you just say?

Reno: 'Booyaka'. All the cool kids are saying it these days.

Reeve: Godammit, no they're not! Only Selphie does! You're picking up FF8 habits!

Reno: Well, it's only fair. We are doing the disclaimer in Tyramir's other fic, Fallen Knight, and it's only natural that I'd pick up the lingo they use there.

Reeve: ...

Reno: Seriously. And they got these neat things over there, called GFs...

Reeve: We have summons.

Reno: Yes, but they have GFs. They're so totally different.

Reeve: Arg! No they're not! They're the same!

Reno: Fine, be ignorant.

Reeve: Whatever.

Reno: Oh my god, you're Squall in disguise!

Reeve: Okay, that's it. Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy. You know, you're lucky he took my god-like abilities to drop things from the heavens on people. Otherwise...

Reno: I'd be dead?

Reeve: Faster than you could Junction Shiva and Siren on to yourself for some hot, GF lovin'.

Chapter Forty Two  
Rallying Cry

Reno discharged another fireball from his 'mag-rod, blowing apart the next rank of Soldiers charging at them. Bodies scattered in all directions, hurled through the air by the force of the fire. The enemy closed ranks, advancing quickly but cautiously, attempting to use Materia to ward off the attacks on them. Not even that was enough for the hail of ammunition Barret poured into them, mowing the Soldiers down in their tracks.

But still they advanced. 

"Can we go home now?" Reno asked. 

"Like I said before, there ain't no gettin' off this train we on. Keep firing!" 

Reno grunted and pressed down the red buttom on his staff. A low hum sounded, followed by a soft whirl. He pressed again, and once more the same noise issued with no fire coming out the end. 

"Uh, Barret?" 

"What?" 

"I'm out of energy. How you doing for bullets?" 

"Just peachy. Don't worry 'bout me. I got reloads to spare. You just find another way to hit 'em." 

Reno fumbled with his staff, checking the gauge. Empty. He swore. He really was out of ammo for his staff. He checked the power supply for the shocking mechanism. Three quarters full. Pity he couldn't re-route that into the launcher to give himself more range. 

He didn't have any Materia on him, either. He gave himself a quick pat down, wincing when he put a hand on his side. That wound wasn't feeling too good, and it was starting to make him feel a little weak. Why wasn't it clotting at all? 

Remembering something at last, Reno reached into his breast holster and drew his gun. He clicked off the safety and pulled back the hammer, taking careful aim. Each shot would have to count. He only had two spare clips. 

The Turk began firing, ignoring the lives he took or how he took them. He would squeeze the trigger, aiming for someone who looked important, in command, and killed. While Barret devastated the front ranks with aimless destruction, Reno found targets that mattered, men wearing First Class uniforms, or with rank pins, and made sure they fell and didn't get up. 

But they still advanced. 

"Avalanche!" Barret called as he fired, managing to make more noise than the weapon, more noise than the incoming army. "Avalanche! TO ME!" 

The large man called, bellowing into the night, his wave echoing off the walls of the ruins of Midgar. And then, in response, there was a large thud. Followed by another. Then another. 

A large red shape came into view, followed by a voice over a very loud speaker phone. "Hey! Clod Sith to the rescue!" 

The gigantic shape reached down and swept at the ranks of Soldier with its one massive fist, toppling them aside like so many toys. He kicked and stomped and punched, killing the enemy mercilessly, laughing all the while. 

"Reeve, dammit!" Barret yelled. "I don't care if you're with Shinra, but if you can hear me, call Avalanche!" 

And in response, Proud Clod echoed, louder than ever before, "Avalanche! To me! To Barret! Rally!" 

And the call was answered. Alongside the enemy flanks fire and lightning raced, striking from both sides. Materia attacks struck from above and below, from the skies and from the earth. Summoned monsters appeared and roared their challenge, striking into thr fray, then retreating to the safety of their Materia. 

How Reno envied them. 

And in the distance, above all the din, Reno could hear another gun firing into the enemy ranks. So, Elena was still alive. Good for her. 

The enemy was being hit from all sides, out-matched, out-flanked, and out-gunned. All they were armed with were those over-grown swords. 

But they still advanced. 

Despite Avalanche's best efforts, the Soldiers stood up, shrugging off near fatal wounds, and kept moving. Their stamina and endurance were unparalleled, their ability to ignore wounds and move ever closer to Jenova's call unbelievable. 

"We're not gonna win, are we?" Reno asked in a hushed voice. 

Barret hesitated before answering, "No." 

The Turk fired his last bullet and tossed his gun away. Useless now, not even a good melee weapon. The 'mag rod would do now. If only they had some way to break the enemy, shatter their center and disperse them... 

Reno's eyes widened. There were days that he could be such a genius. And he always wanted to be a hero, too. Had always fantasized about it deep down. 

"Barret, looks like you're buying drinks tonight." 

The large man looked over at the Turk, a confused look on his face. "The hell you talkin' about? I'm way ahead of you." 

"Not for long. Cover me!" 

_This is insane. This is insane. This is insane._ The words kept repeating in his head as he ran at the enemy, charging to meet them in some sort of mighty collision. His fingers raced along the controls of his electro-mag rod, doing quick reprogramming. There. All he had to do was hook the doohickey into the whatchamacallit and... bingo. He was rather proud of himself for this work of genius. 

"Cover Reno!" the words came from Barret, and were repeated by Proud Clod. Instantly the Materia attacks focused around Reno as he charged into the enemy, sending Soldiers hurtling away from him. His staff began to hum, and he gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. 

Soldiers he ran by swiped at him with swords, trying to kill him as he passed by without trying to kill their own comrades with the massive strokes. He easily dodged the clumsy attacks, and gave the few Soldiers who were able to attack him the middle finger. 

He wasn't sure how far he ran into the enemy ranks, but when he judged to be in about the center, he dropped the staff and began running back to the relative safety of Barret. Maybe he wouldn't get killed. Yeah. That'd be nice. 

But a voice nagged at him. _You don't deserve to make it. Remember Sector Seven? Yeah, you did that. You might be a hero now, but when all's said and done, you're just trying to make up for one big mistake. You think it balances? You think you've 'redeemed' yourself now? You're nowhere close._

Reno really wished that voice would shut up. 

_Dammit, I can do this! I am a hero! I am! I have to be, just this once!_

The world exploded in a blast of blinding pain, sweeping Reno with it. 

_I don't want to die._


	43. Influence

Author's Note:

I've put myself in a bit of a quandry. I seriously don't know whether to keep Reno alive or not. So I have a proposal. I'm going to sit back, and let you, the readers, decide. I've always wanted a bit more interaction between myself and those that read my stories, so I'll post it here.

If you have a particular opinion on Reno's fate, e-mail me at nargsmash yahoo .co .uk (I had to put the spaces in to make the address visible). Note, if Reno the character dies, he will still appear in an OOC fashion in the disclaimers, since people seem to like the Reno/Reeve stuff there. I kind of need that stuff, too, since it works as a tension breaker in the story and I'm unable to actually put funny moments in the story itself. I will not post a follow up chapter to this story until I receive some sort of consensus.

Chapter Forty Three

Influence

The wave of green energy struck Cloud in the chest, sending him hurtling through the air. As it did, a golden aura stretched out and formed around him, sealing away the energy blast, preventing it from furthering damaging him. Aeris. It must have been.

He was unsure how long he spent in the air. As he flew, his stomach began to heave. The motion and the blurring of space as he rocketed through the sky from the force of the blast was giving him an upset stomach. Finally he crashed into the ground, but courtesy of the gold aura around him, he felt nothing. His body tumbled and spun, flipping end over end, but no damage was taken.

Cloud rolled and moved onto his hands and knees. He vomited, emptying his stomach onto the metal ground that he now stood. He collapsed, and clutched at his ribs. When the dry heaving stopped, he took a sniff at the air and nearly threw up again.

The smell of the vomit mingled with burnt flesh and acrid smoke. He looked about and gasped. All around him was the wreckage of the Highwind.

His mind spun, and he realized that his head hurt. It was exactly the same as it had been so long ago, after the first Highwind's crash. It was almost as if the events afterward hadn't happened. A distant ringing was sounding in Cloud's ears. Clasping his hands over his ears, he closed his eyes and wished it to go away.

Instinctively reaching for Ultima Weapon, he swore. The sword must have been lost during his trip through the sky.

The pain continued, humming inside his skull, calling to him, beckoning him. Pain began to crawl along the inside of his face, clawing at his eyes, pulling at his teeth.

He wanted to scream. He gritted his teeth. Jenova would not have him. He... would... resist!

Something inside him snapped. Not the kind of snap where a man loses his sanity, or his grasp of what was real, or even the kind where you lose hold of your temper and fly into a rage. But something inside of Cloud did snap.

The whistling-like buzz disappeared, vanishing from Cloud's mind entirely. And in its place came the sound of clapping.

The ex-Soldier looked up, and for a moment doubted what was left of his mind, what was left of his sanity.

Cid stood leaning against a ruined bulkhead, cigarette in mouth, and Venus Gospel slung over his shoulder, clapping slowly and deliberately. His face looked proud, yet cynical.

"Not bad, kid. Maybe there's some hope for you after all."

"Cid? But you're dead!"

"And I can't walk, either. Funny how here I am, standing alive in your presence."

"But how?"

An annoyed look came over the pilot's face. "The hell should I know? 'Course, I'm not really alive. So don't get your hopes up. I suppose I'm some sort of memory, or a symbol, something in your mind, something you recognize. I've appeared to you a few times in the past, and to that Vincent fellow. I'm just takin' on a shape that means something to you."

"Why Cid, then?"

"Dammit, I don't always look the same. I've come to you before as Aeris, the one supposedly calling out to you, telling you she was alive. 'Course it was a load of shit. I just needed to get you on the right path."

"What path? What are you talking about?"

The apparition shook its head. As it moved, Cloud could see that that was all it was. It wasn't really there at all, but at the same time, it seemed quite solid. "You really are a numbskull. I ain't good at explainin' this magic crap, but I'll try.

"All right. You have Jenova's DNA in you. So that makes you part Cetra."

"Come again?"

"Shit, looks like I'm gonna have to start from the beginning. All right. Jenova was never really a single entity. Not in the sense you believe. Jenova was a disease, something that came from elsewhere and turned the Cetra against each other. I can't explain it better. Just accept that Jenova was at one time Cetra, a whole lotta Cetra, and move on."

Cloud felt a bit bewildered by the vague information, but he nodded his head. "Okay, go on."

"Good, you're not gonna be a pinhead about this. Well, as a Cetra, you have certain powers. None of that healing or defensive crap that Aeris or the make-shift Cetra Rufus have, but powers all the same. You're dangerously adept with Materia, you're incredibly strong and fast, and on some level, you're connected with the Planet. That's why you were drawn to working for Avalanche. Not for money, and not for Tifa. Because of the chance to get in touch with the Planet on some level. But because you're Jenova infected, she can influence you. But for some reason, you're able to resist. Which makes you the one."

"The one what?"

"The champion. The one that needs to kill her. Only someone with her taint in their blood can kill her. You need to look directly at her, accept her for what she is, and reject her. Only you can do this."

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

The figure of Cid nodded. "Maybe you're not so dumb after all. There is a but. Jenova has chosen out a champion of her own to kill you. She sees you as a threat, something that won't conform. Her champion won't stop until you're dead, kid."

"And her champion is also someone tainted by her? Someone from Soldier? Like Sephiroth?"

"You're quick, kid. I didn't expect you to jump to that conclusion right away. Yeah, someone like Sephiroth. But not Sephiroth himself. He's managing to resist, but not as well as you. He needs help."

"Then who is the champion?"

Cid grunted, then rolled his spear across his shoulders, deftly turning it about, end over end, until it landed in his hand. He held it up. "This is an unbelievably fine weapon. Perfectly balanced, excellent for throwing, and damn good for close combat."

With an offhand gesture, the pilot tossed the spear to Cloud, who deftly caught it. Cid said, "It's yours now. I'm dead, so I don't really need it. Use it wisely."

"Cid, wait. Who's Jenova's champion?"

The remains of the Highwind rocked, and Cloud fell. He used the spear to catch himself, using it as an anchor and something to lean onto, balancing his weight. Cloud looked up, and saw that Cid was gone. He cursed softly. "Goodbye, old friend."

The ship jolted again, slamming to one side as some great force collided with it from the ground. The whole world seemed to shake. Cloud steadied himself, and held the spear just as he had seen Cid do so many times. He was ready.

The Highwind moved one last time, and this time the wall gave way. Metal burst open, making an awful squeal as it tore. Cloud protectively covered his face with one hand. When he pulled it down, he looked at the silhouette who now stood in the hole, a figure who brandished a sword in one hand, a familiar looking man.

Rude.

Author's Note:

Remember, I'm not posting anymore until I receive some e-mails about the fate of Reno. Time for some audience participation! ( nargsmash yahoo .co .uk ) (Once again, had to put the spaces in to make the address visible)


	44. Fate

Author's Note:

Reno: And here it is! The fate of me!

Reeve: I can hardly wait. Yai.

Reno: But I might die!

Reeve: Somehow I doubt it.

Reno: Oh sure. Pretend to not care. This is my life at stake!

Reeve: Exactly. And for some reason, despite his constant abuse of you, Tyramir likes you.

Reno: I know. It's because I'm so--

Reeve: No! You are not sexy! Get over it!

::Reno flexes::

Reeve: God I hate you. Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

Chapter Forty Four

Fate

_I don't wanna die._

Reno's back arched as the electrical explosion burst around his body, lifting him bodily off the ground and throwing him forward an impossible distance.

The streets floated beneath him; monsters, Soldiers turning and breaking in their unstoppable advance towards Jenova to register this new attack. Maybe they were trying to protect Jenova from harm. Maybe they were thrown off from their frenzied advance by the enormous blastwave emanating from behind them.

Maybe they liked to look at the pretty light. How in the crap was he supposed to know?

He turned in the air, coming to face the sky. Something was wrong. Forcing his mind to work, Reno focused. Why was this wrong?

He frowned. Then it hit him. The shadow.

Proud Clod had stepped forward, obstructing the sun. But now it was toppling towards the ground. Something must have blown when Reno's staff did - the fighting with Avalanche and Obsidian Weapon must have damaged the enormous machine to the point of failure, and the electrical explosion had just finished it off.

He twisted around again. He'd run a long way - no sign of Avalanche yet. He figured he'd give Barrett a cocky two fingered salute before he hit the ground and smeared the floor with his insides. Something to remember him by.

He could recognise shell shock from past experience, and was glad it had deadened the fire in his side so at least it would be quick and painless. At least, he imagined it would be. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out. The street started getting closer.

Twisted again. Proud Clod was falling towards him now; it must've slipped on some building or a Behemoth. So, which would get him first? The mechanical monstrosity or gravity? He suddenly wished he had more ammo and his gun - the sight of a wounded Turk soaring through the air firing off rounds at a monster horde beneath was a powerful image - those Avalanche suckers wouldn't forget that for a while. Elena, too, if she wasn't already dead.

Facing the street again. Definitely getting closer. The monsters were back running towards Jenova. At least he'd distracted them for a few minutes. Avalanche should have more than a fighting chance now - his plan had worked flawlessly. The shadow got darker.

Proud Clod was almost on top of him. Then, it was, give or take a few metres. Somehow he escaped the crush of the metal gargantuan and the enormous crash right behind him informed Reno Proud Clod had impacted. Dust and debris billowed around him and the world turned to black.

Then it appeared again. He shot out of the cloud of dust just in time to see the street rushing up at him at point blank range.

Woah.

Lights flashed in front of his eyes. Then he hit the ground.

Everything jolted, but there was no crunch, no splat, no smoosh. There weren't even any birds or stars floating around his head. He rolled, then stood up, feeling perfectly fine.

"I've alive!" he shouted. "Ha! I do a suicide attack and survive! Oh yeah. Score one for the Turk."

He shook of the bemusement for a moment and wondered at how he was still alive. He looked down at his hands, and there, shimmering ever so slightly, was a green energy. He moved his hand, and the colour changed, going from red, to blue, to yellow, always shifting, with no set pattern. A Shield spell. But who--?

He looked up and saw Tifa, casting spells furiously at a group of Soldiers who had broken off from the main group and were headed directly at her. He sat down, admiring her shape as she moved about frantically. He could definitely see the appeal. No wonder Rude left the Turks for her.

"Some help would be nice," he heard her growl.

"Sure thing. Just toss me something I can use." The distinct lack of any of his own weapons or Materia definitely turned him off from participating further in this battle. He supposed he could pick up a rock and throw it at some Soldiers, but that would only attract their attention. He'd already cheated death once today. Why bother again?

Tifa turned about, and something green flew at him. He caught it, not bothering to stand up from his comfy piece of rubble. He looked at it and frowned. Magic Materia. But what kind?

"Hey, hot stuff. What spell is this?"

"Fire! Quit fooling around and start casting!"

He sighed, then stood up. Focusing on the Materia, he pictured fire, and looked at the Soldiers charging at Tifa. Waves of fire rolled from the ground, burning the enemy. Tifa followed up the spell with Lightning, chasing the remaining elements back. When they finished fleeing, she collapsed.

"Ah hell," he said, quickly moving to her side.

He bent over her, and took a quick look over her body and grinned. Then he grapped her glove, and looked over the Materia there. Three green orbs were placed there, as well as several blue, yellow, and red. He discarded the other colours and focused on the green. He needed a Magic Materia right now. One was paired with a Support Materia of some sort, while the other two were matched with a Summon Materia. He took one of the ones paired with a Red, focused on it, and unleashed its power on a wounded Soldier nearby. Lightning struck down, electrocuting the man, but not quite killing him.

"Nope. That's not a Cure."

He pulled the other Magic Materia paired with a Summon, focused on it, and cast it at the same Soldier. Ice covered his body. The man began to convulse.

"Nope."

He pulled the last one, the one paired with the Support Materia. Drawing its energy, he cast it on the barely alive Soldier. Instantly the man began to move.

"Bingo."

He calmly picked up the Fire Materia, and threw a strong fire spell at the now recovered Soldier. The man screamed and fell back. Reno took the Cure Materia in hand, and sent a small wave of energy into Tifa, just enough to get her over her fatigue. She inhaled deeply, then opened her eyes. He smirked at her, then used to Materia to heal the wound in his side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out. Used to much Materia, exhausted you. Have you seen Rude? I figured he'd be with you, but I guess not."

"What? I thought he was with you!"

"Why would he be with me when he's got a hot chick like you to hang out with?"

She growled, then stood up. She looked down at her gauntlet, then frowned at Reno. He shrugged, then handed her Materia back.

"So, if he's not with me, and he's not with you, where is he?" the Turk asked. "You don't think he was dumb enough to try to get to Jenova with the others, do you?"

"No. He thought about it, but he knew it wasn't the smart thing to do. He can't get too close to Jenova's influence because he was in..." she trailed off, looking at the hordes of Soldiers and monsters.

"What?"

"Jenova's influence extended. She could reach him anywhere. This is the Reunion. I think she might have control of him. Come on, we have to find him!"

Author's Note:

I'd like to thank Nisus for this chapter. The first part was written by him (and it was very well done, too. So well done that I just had to use it!), while the last part was done by me. I wasn't sure what to do with Reno, because a part of me really wanted to kill him off, since a lot of people seem to like him. Now, where's the logic in this? Simple. I want to make you people laugh, and I want to make you people cry. If I can do that, then I've done a good job as a writer. Unfortunately, because I'm such a sap, I couldn't bring myself to do it. That, and not a single person who mailed in wanted to see Reno die. So, he gets to live.


	45. Champions

Author's Note:

Reno: HOORAI! Happy day!

Reeve: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

Reno: But I'm alive!

Reeve: Much to my chagrin.

Reno: Tell you what. Since I'm indestructable and Tyramir doesn't want to kill me off, I'll let you shoot me.

::Reeve pulls a gun and shoots Reno::

Reno: Ow! You were supposed to wait until... oh hell... I'm bleeding...

Reeve: Good.

Reno: I was supposed to cast a Protect spell first.

Reeve: Oops. Oh well. Guess you'll just die.

Reno: ... I will be avenged.

Reeve: Right. Whatever. Tyramir doesn't own the rights to Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

Chapter Forty Five  
Champions

The silvery sword in Rude's hand struck down, aiming directly for Cloud's head. Reacting without thinking, Cloud parried the blow with the spear as if it were a sword, wincing at the way the weapon jolted in his hands. Venus Gospel was a powerful weapon, but it wasn't made to be wielded like a sword.

The Soldier washout distanced himself from Rude, backing away slowly, holding the spear at the ready. Something was going on, but he didn't know what. Why was Rude attacking him? Because he was Jenova's champion. But why him? How? Could Jenova control people without any of her DNA in them? And if so, why Rude? Why not Tifa, or Barret, or Vincent, or someone else from Avalanche, someone closer to him? 

Rude lunged awkwardly, and the spear became a blur in Cloud's hands, striking the sword away and sending a counter attack with the butt of the weapon into the Turk's ribs. The man clutched at his side and danced back. 

How stupid could Jenova be in picking this particular person? Cloud didn't want to kill Rude, but on some level, he did want to hurt him a little bit. Despite his feelings for Aeris, he still felt a little possessive over Tifa. 

He shook his head. His feelings for Aeris? He had never really put that into words before, but now that he had said it in his mind... 

The silvery sword came down, slashing at Cloud's head. He was brought out of his thoughts as he swung Venus Gospel gracelessly to parry, then brought the other end in another counter attack, clipping the side of Rude's head, knocking his sunglasses off. Cloud readied himself for another follow up, but then stopped, looking directly into Rude's glowing amber eyes. Mako eyes. 

So, that was it. Somewhere along the line, Rude had been in Soldier. And was now being controlled by Jenova. It all made sense now. He dimly recalled Vincent saying something about Rude being infected by the Jenova virus, and the way Rude had stood up straighter, almost shocked. But why hadn't he been told? He wasn't surprised that Vincent knew. That man seemed to know things he had no right to, and kept too many secrets to himself. Cloud understood and respected that, but surely Tifa must have known, too. Rude couldn't wear those sunglasses all the time, not while alone with her. He had always thought it odd that Rude wore those sunglasses all the time, and remembered commenting on it once... Red XIII had just shrugged it off, saying it was a personal quirk of Rude's. He frowned. Could Red have known all along, too? 

He didn't have time to think about it any further. Rude sent another attack his way, and Cloud was forced to fight defensively, giving ground. He refused to hurt Rude, despite how much he disliked the man. 

He glanced at the sword and frowned. It seemed familiar. He remembered wielding a very similar blade to that one, when he was in Wutai, after Yuffie had stolen his Materia. Murasame? It couldn't be. The blade he had wielded was just a replica, still a remarkably good blade, but it had just been something for him to ... He almost slapped his forehead. A replica. If the Mursame he had used had been a replica, then this was probably the real thing. 

"Rude, you have to snap out of this! I don't want to hurt you!" 

"Liar!" the Turk yelled. "You will always judge me. Always. I'm just a killer to you, when you were no better. You sit in judgement on me, and condemn me, and you think that gives you the right to hurt me. You want Tifa for yourself." 

"No... she's my friend, and that's all. I love her like a sister." 

Rude's face twisted, turning into something not resembling human. "She wants you. Not me. I'm just her sustitute. Just the guy who made it into Soldier. She'll always love you first." 

"No. That's not true. She has genuine feelings for you. Do you really think Tifa is only with you because she imagines that you're me?" 

"Don't listen to him," came a new voice. "He only lies so that he can steal from you." 

Cloud looked past Rude to the hole in the side of the crumpled remains of the Highwind. Floating through was a constantly changing mass of flesh, tentacles hanging from its sides, touching everything, taking in all detail of its surroundings. Wrapped in its wirey arms were four shapes. Sephiroth. Vincent. Rufus. Aeris. 

Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger. 

He had to get around Rude somehow. He would not lose Aeris again. 

Sending a flurry of blows at Rude, Cloud increasingly began to notice how flawed Rude's technique was. The Turk may have been a master of the martial arts, an expert with Materia, and unparalleled at espionage, but when it came to sword-play, he was lacking. More, as Cloud pressed on, he noticed that Rude was conflicted. A part of him obviously didn't want to fight this battle. 

But Rude still had one edge that Cloud did not. Jenova's words taunted him. 

"You're not strong enough, Cloud. You're weak. A failure. No one wants you. You will lose all you hold dear." 

He tried to ignore the words, but they struck at him. He tried to focus, tried to keep his mind on the battle, of spinning the spear about, the way he had seen Cid do so many times. 

But more than Jenova's words hit him. 

_"I'm afraid you don't have what it takes to be in Soldier."_ A scientist, what seemed a life time ago, had said. 

_"...You are a puppet."_ Sephiroth. 

_"You can't. You're too weak."_ Aeris. 

He gave up more ground, slowly being pushed back. His stance became entirely defensive, and Rude's attacks became more frenzied, more frantic. Cloud saw openings, but didn't take them, afraid that they were too much of a risk, unsure of his own abilities. 

"Cloud..." The voice was faint, weak, but still there. Aeris. He looked up, and saw her moving faintly, held securely in Jenova's grasp. 

There was no thought. No uncertainty. Just a sudden blaze of attacks as Venus Gospel rushed forward, striking Rude with both blunt and sharp end, pummeling and stabbing him, sending him staggering back. None of the wounds were fatal, merely disabling, and in seconds, the Turk fell to the ground, no longer able to stand. 

"Rude!" The horror, the naked fear in Tifa's voice as she rushed into the ruins of the Highwind hit Cloud like a blow. He looked up, and saw Tifa, followed by Reno. 

"Shit, Strife's lost it!" Reno exclaimed. 

"No... I..." Cloud said, looking down at the weapon in his hands, the bladed end covered in Rude's blood. "He's being controlled by Jenova. I--" 

He was cut off as one of Jenova's tentacles lashed out, striking Tifa down. Another whipped about, taking Reno full in the chest, sending the Turk flying away. As Reno was sent hurtling away, something green flew through the air, directly at Cloud. He caught it, examining it quickly. Magic Materia, but what kind? He began to call on the spell, and looked for an expendable target to cast it on. Rufus' limp form hanging in Jenova's arms seemed a good choice. Drawing on only a small amount of power from the Materia, he sent the wave of energy at Rufus, and then was slightly relieved when the President of Shinra began to move slightly, groaning in pain. A Cure Materia. 

"Tifa..?" came Rude's groan. 

"Jenova hurt her, Rude. I'm not sure if she's alive or not." The lie didn't bother Cloud at all. He knew that blow probably only knocked Tifa senseless, but nothing more than that. But he needed Rude on his side. 

"What?" 

"Jenova, the voice in your head, she hurt Tifa. She may have killed Tifa." 

Rude's eyes widened in panic, and uncertainty. "Tifa?" 

"If I cure you, will you help me fight Jenova? Can you resist her?" 

Rude's jaw clenched, and anger filled his eyes. "For Tifa, I'll kill that thing myself." 

"Good." Cloud held up the Cure Materia, and a green glow surrounded him, bathing the Turk in the warm light. Rude's body arched, and he gasped for breath. 

"What are you doing?" Jenova asked, Lucrecia's voice coming through. WIth a startling realization, it came to Cloud that Jenova still wasn't in complete control of her host. She was still prone to bursts of anger and rage, to throwing temper tantrums. 

She was too far away to surprise easily. And those tentacles of hers would provide an excellent defense against anyone who would try to rush her. He racked his brain, trying to think of a plan to defeat Jenova. 

_Cid grunted, then rolled his spear across his shoulders, deftly turning it about, end over end, until it landed in his hand. He held it up. "This is an unbelievably fine weapon. Perfectly balanced, excellent for throwing, and damn good for close combat."_

Cloud gripped Venus Gospel, and nodded to Rude. The Turk also tipped his head, understanding Cloud's plan. The Turk stood up, gripping Murasame in his hand, as if preparing to strike at Cloud. 

"You fool!" Jenova said. "Did you think by healing my champion that he would come to your side?" 

He ignored the words, changing the way he held the spear. He turned around, and in a single motion, threw Venus Gospel directly at Jenova. Directly after it, spinning through the air, followed Murasame. The spear took her where her heart should have been, and the sword sunk solidly into her throat. Her tantacles began to flail about, releasing all her prisoners, save one. More tentacles lashed out, grabbing firmly onto Sephiroth. She screamed his name in pain, and slowly, green energy began to flow from her tentacles, and into her son. 

"Remember!" she cried, "Sephiroth! Protect me!" 

Author's Note: 

All right. We're almost done this story, and I'll be kind of sad to see it finished. 


	46. Path of Redemption

Chapter Forty Six  
Path of Redemption

Sephiroth awoke as the jolt of power filled his body, invading his mind. It was a steady hum, firing along nerves and freezing his veins, sending fiery icicles through his system. Pain and joyous, sinful and holy, he embraced it, feeding off of the feeling, drinking it in.

Electricity raced along his mind, igniting what had been lost. Memories from the void flared up, sparking new fires in his brain, creating a path that Aeris had so carefully tried to erase.

He remembered. He remembered everything and both loved and hated it.

Professor Gast looking down at him after some routine tests, pride shining in his eyes. Hojo and Lucrecia hovering in the background, no less proud, but not as involved, always holding back.

War as the forces of Wutai attacked Midgar. Taking up Masamune and charging into battle, killing many. His final sword fight with Lord Godo himself, subduing the would-be Emperor of the Planet, and sparing him.

A mission to a small town called Nibelheim. His protogee, Zack. A young boy named Cloud who looked up to him, worshipped him. Seeing his true mother, the Ancient, Jenova. He had been so proud of his Cetra heritage. So proud was he of these people of the Planet, the saviours, the builders. How eager to become one of them. And then he learned of the betrayal. Humanity breaking off from the Cetra, using and raping the land for their own petty purposes, too lazy to work for the Promised Land, they preferred to abuse what was in front of them instead.

Flames. Fire all around as the village of Nibelheim burned. The fires that he had started. His sword flashing out, taking lives, reaping away hope, bringing nothing but destruction. How proud he had been to be a Cetra, the descendent of creators, and there he had been, a destroyer.

He remembered the girl who acted as a guide trying to avenge her dead father. Zack trying to stop him from doing any further damage. Both fools, both easily defeated. And then the boy. Cloud. Righteous. Angry. In that one moment of his life, that boy had been unstoppable. Never again would he be more determined. And Sephiroth had fallen to him.

The wound he had received was grevious in the battle afterwards, but he had managed to walk away, carrying his mother, Jenova, out with him. 

In the present, tears rolled down Sephiroth's eyes as he remembered Cloud coming for him again, taking a wound, but managing to grab the sword that impaled him, lifting it, and throwing his nemesis into the pool of Mako below. 

Sephiroth remembered his trip through the Lifestream, the acquired knowledge, Jenova forever whispering to him in his ear about what he must do. 

He remembered it all. 

Especially killing Aeris. 

Why had he done it? It made so much sense at the time. Gain power, reclaim the Planet. Maybe the goal was a good one, but the methods... how much of a monster had he become? What had he let Jenova make him into? 

Before he would have looked on his past and agreed with it. But that had been before Aeris, and her cleansing, slowly pushing Jenova away from him. 

Sephiroth opened his eyes and saw. 

Jenova, his mother, the mother had thought was so beautiful, held him in her arms, clutching him close to her chest, but carefully away from the two impaled weapons in her. In her chest, on the left side, was a spear, and in her throat was a silvery sword. Godo's sword. Murasame. 

"Help me, my son!" she cried. "Protect me!" 

Revulsion filled him, but at the same time, he wanted to reach out, and help this wounded creature. No matter her crimes, she was his mother. 

Another jolt of power flowed from her tentacles and into him, invigorating him. Power that had been drained into Obsidian Weapon now returned to him. He looked down, and saw Aeris on the ground, alive, but just barely. His eyes narrowed. 

"Mother..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

She pulled him closer, moved him up, so that she could see him better. 

"I'm sorry." 

The last traces of humanity, the remnants of his real mother, Lucrecia, registered shock. Pain exploded from her lips in an ear piercing shriek as Sephiroth tore Murasame from her throat. 

Reflexively, she released him, letting him drop to the ground. He fell gracefully, like a cat, landing on his feet. He shifted his sword so that the blade pointed backwards, preparing to slash. Tentacles struck out blindly, seeking him out. The white-haired warrior moved effortlessly, dancing among them, smoothly slashing and dismembering. As he did so, he noticed two men moving towards him, trying to aid him. Both carried no weapons at all. One was a bald-headed man that he didn't recognize, but his uniform identified him as a Turk. The other was Cloud. Sephiroth nodded to the man, glad to have him on his side. Cloud gave him a wary return look, then also nodded, somewhat respectfully. 

Jenova was in her death throes, lashing out, trying to kill anything near her. 

"Rude!" Cloud said. "Get to Reno and Tifa!" 

The bald-headed man gave the blond-haired warrior a startled look, which resolved into an angry frown. He looked about, and Sephiroth saw him spot a brunette woman and a red-haired man, both laying crumpled on the ground. 

"Sephiroth!" Cloud said. "I need you to protect Aeris and the others. I'll deal with Jenova." 

The white-haired warrior shook his head. "She's my mother. I'll take care of her. It's your job to protect Aeris. When we were in the Lifestream, she told me that you were her bodyguard. Don't fail her now." 

Cloud seemed hesitant, but then he nodded, turning away. 

Sephiroth breathed in deeply, then wished he hadn't. Midgar air. Even as decimated as the city was, even without the chimney stacks and factories running, it still had that stink. He frowned, then moved forward, his body a blur. 

While Cloud had been unstoppable for two moments of his life, the first and last times he had fought Sephiroth, the white-haired warrior had always been considered invincible, Death given a beautiful guise. He was an inevitable tide, a burning destruction, an army of one man. 

And he charged directly at Jenova. 

Tentacles fell away as they were dismembered. Screams rent from the woman that called herself mother, from both women who called herself so. Both Lucrecia's and Jenova's voices were there. One audible, the other in his head, calling him, begging him to stop. 

_Do you think they will forgive you?_ Jenova asked. _You are a Destroyer. You have nothing to offer this world._

"Maybe that's all I need to offer. The destruction of one being. The Cetra made this Planet, now I will save it." 

_You will never be truly Cetra. They are dead. I am alive._

"Not for long," he said back, hurling the words at her from both his mouth and his mind. 

A dozen arms struck at him all at once, now focused, intent on stopping him. He hacked and slashed, dismembering as many as he could. One latched firmly onto his sword-arm, jerking it from the fray. The remaining three wrapped around his other arm, his chest, and one of his legs. Jenova picked him up, holding him fiercely. 

_You are my son. You will not disobey me._

He looked away from her, avoiding her gaze. 

She tightened her grip. Murasame fell from his hand. He felt something crack in his chest. 

_Obey._

He groaned under the pressure of her grip, but refused to acknowledge her. He would not scream. He would not give in. He would not follow. 

_OBEY._

He turned his head, looking her directly in the face, then spat at her. Sephiroth's own blood struck Jenova in the face, an act of defiance. Jenova howled in frustration. Lucrecia's features seemed hopeless, lost, uncertain. 

The tentacles holding Sephiroth tightened, and he felt something inside of him give. Nothing mental or spiritual, but something physical. She had broken something inside him, something important. The pain was too much. He closed his eyes as he felt his insides creaking. He would not give in! 

He lashed out the only way he knew how. He kicked with his one free foot as hard as he could, and struck something. A shuddering gasp rent through Jenova, and her hold slackened. Sephiroth fell to the floor with a thud. Absently, he looked up, wondering what he had struck to make her let go of him. 

And saw that the spear that had been in her chest was now pushed all the way through. 

He smiled absently to himself as the enemy from the skies fell down beside him, still reaching for him, still desperate to have him. This was his birth mother, and his chosen mother. The woman who had carried him, loved him, and wanted him to destroy for her. With his last remaining strength, he spat at her again. 

And then he died. 


	47. Epilogue I: Rude

Epilogue One

Rude

As Jenova's tentacles fell away with her last moment, Rude heaved a sigh of relief. For a moment, he had been worried that his own abilities would not be enough to protect his love, Tifa, and his best friend, Reno. The last of the attack faded away, and the Turk looked over to see how his allies had fared.

Cloud, a green Materia orb in hand, was bent over Vincent, Aeris, and Rufus, casting cure spells on them. He seemed all right. Rude narrowed his eyes. He made a mental note to rectify that later. That earlier scare Cloud had given him by saying that Tifa was possibly dead had been almost more than he could bear, giving him a burning desire for vengeance against Jenova. Granted, it had released the Cetra's grip on him, but it had nearly driven him mad in the process.

He sat down, and gently picked up Tifa, laying her head in his lap. He stroked her hair carefully, glad that she was all right.

He looked over again, searching for Sephiroth, and saw the white-haired warrior. He sat propped up against pieces of the Highwind, a defiant look etched on his face, blood covering his entire body. Nearby, Murasame was sunk into the metal flooring of the Highwind.

"Rude?"

The Turked looked down, and saw that Tifa had opened her eyes.

"I'm here."

"I can see that, dummy. Are you all right? What happened?"

Rude looked over to Sephiroth once again, and Jenova's body, and to Cloud. The Soldier looked up at Rude, and their eyes met. Cloud nodded to him, then turned back to his task.

"For a little while, Jenova had control over me. But I'm better now."

She frowned, then said, "What else?"

"Sephiroth killed Jenova. He died in the process."

"Are you going to make me beat the details out of you? Why was Sephiroth on our side?"

He shrugged, then said, "Cloud can explain it better."

Tifa let out an annoyed squawk, and Rude leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips. Beside him, Rude heard a groan.

"Oh for the love of... can you two please get a room or something?"

Rude looked up and saw Reno, who gave a smart start. "The hell? Elena and Tifa were right. You do have Mako eyes. How come you never told me?"

The bald Turk shrugged. "You never asked."

Reno sputtered, exclaiming something about how he was supposed to know to ask Rude if he was ever in Soldier, but he didn't listen. For now, he had Tifa, and he noticed that her first thought hadn't been to ask how Cloud was.


	48. Epilogue II: Cloud

Epilogue Two

Cloud

Aeris was the last to get healed, since she was in the best condition out of the three. Vincent was already standing, alert as ever, while Rufus held his head and tried to look like he wasn't in as much pain as was obvious.

The flower girl's eyes fluttered open as the energy from the Cure Materia flowed into her, healing all her wounds. She sat up, a smile playing on her face. He looked into those eyes, and heaved a sigh of relief. He had been so terrified of losing her again, of failure. Sephiroth had been right. Keeping her safe was the most important thing to him.

He looked over and saw Sephiroth's body. Even dead he appeared regal, dangerous, lethal. Cloud was both happy and saddened to him dead. The warrior had deserved it, but some time in his past, he had been a good man, and in his final moments, that old hero had re-emerged.

Aeris looked like she was about to say something, but Cloud acted on impulse and cut her off. He placed a tender, and very chaste, kiss on her lips. He pulled away, slightly abashed. An amused smile flickered over Aeris' lips. Amused!

"My, what a mighty kiss from such a mighty warrior."

Cloud blushed slightly, and Aeris let a small laugh escape. Smiling weakly, he said, "I guess we'll have to work on that."

"I guess we will."

The sound of someone firmly clearing their throat sounded from behind Cloud, and he stood and turned to face it. Rufus had a disapproving look on his face, his eyes burning in anger.

"Jenova's dead, Strife."

"Yes, she is," he said.

"Our little truce here is ended. I see that Sephiroth is dead. Half of my business here is concluded. I'll be taking the Ancient with me now."

"What do you plan to do to her?"

Rufus frowned, as if he had some hidden secret that only he was entitled to. "That's my business. And hers. But rest assured, I won't harm her. Now hand her over."

The President of Shinra lifted his shotgun and pointed it directly at Cloud. A shot fired, and the weapon fell from Rufus' hands, sheared in half.

Smoke traveled from the barrel of Vincent's gun. The ex-Turk grunted, then said. "You forgot about me."

The President glanced over to Vincent, then discarded the gun. "Fair enough. In my eagerness to achieve my goals, I didn't take everyone into account. I'll be leaving now."

He turned his back, and began to walk away.

Cloud glanced at Vincent, who shouted, "Stop!"

Rufus didn't slow his pace, didn't turn around. He just said, "What? Is the hero going to shoot me in the back? I think not. I'll be seeing you again, Strife."

Rufus' form disappeared out the large hole in the side of the Highwind, and Vincent lowered Death Penalty, shaking his head. Cloud knew how he felt. Sparing him might prove to be a mistake. A mistake that could cost the Planet dearly.

Aeris rubbed his arm affectionately, and he sighed. Whatever Rufus planned, he would not have Aeris.

After, Cloud spent some time healing Tifa and Reno, and checking himself and Rude for further wounds. Sephiroth was laid out, and readied to be picked up for later burial. Vincent left to find if Cid's body was salvagable for burial as well.

"Shit, the hell happened in here?"

Cloud turned from his spot by Rude's side, and looked to the newcomer. Barret walked in, appearing battered. He had a few superficial cuts and burns, but other than that, the former leader of Avalanche looked all right.

"Barret!" Cloud exclaimed, "You're alive!"

"'Course I am. Everyone else is, too, if that ain't a miracle. You wouldn't believe what happened out there. We pushed those monsters back like it was no one's business, but then everyone from Soldier showed up, all under Jenova's control. But between Proud Clod, and Reno's heroics, we managed to survive it."

Reno beamed. "Aw, it was nothing, big guy. You really think I'm a hero?"

"Hell no. You still a damn Turk."

"Fine. Then you're still buying drinks. Expensive ones. And lots of cheap women."

Barret's face scrunched up in anger, and he shook his hand at Reno. "The hell? I didn't offer that. You did, with your big pay check comin' up!"

"Pay check? Shit! Rufus still has to pay me!" Reno began to rush to the exit of the ship, then stopped. "Wait. You said everyone was still alive? That include the rookie?"

"Elena? Yeah. She nearly bought it, but she said somethin' 'bout Prod Clod collapsin' on a bunch of Soldiers that were about to get her. She's fine."

"Oh. Good then. Don't tell her I asked."

"She'll never hear it from me," Barret said with a grin. When Reno finally left, the large man said, "God, I hate that guy."

Cloud smiled back, and patted Barret on the arm. "It's okay. You can like him as much as you want. I won't tell a soul."

"Oh shu' up!"

Laughing, Cloud held on to Aeris' arm, and prepared for the journey back to Kalm. Despite the losses, despite the pain, despite the sacrifices, things seemed to have worked out for the most part.


	49. Epilogue III: Cid

Epilogue Three

Cid

In the mountains of Nibelheim, overlooking Rocket Town, they gathered. They were an odd group, mismatched, with checkered histories, and uncommon backgrounds. But together, they formed a group, a group that had pulled through against the greatest of adversities, and saved the Planet not once, but twice. They were friends all, and now stood together to remember the passing of one of their own.

A Soldier wash-out who had claimed to the title. A bartender. A rebel against a corporate Empire. A guardian-turned-lab-speciman. A flower girl. A thieving ninja. A former Turk.

They were joined by others, people who deserved to be there. Rude, a former Turk like Vincent, Marlene, the adopted daughter of Barret, and Shera, the woman who had so faithfully followed Cid.

They gathered, knowing that their group was incomplete, and remembered the three that should have been with them.

A stuffed toy who was now a slave to an Empire. Cait Sith had been the group's friend. He had betrayed them, and spied on them, and made himself a pest, but in the end, he had fought for what was right, what he believed in. He had not been born into wealth, unlike so many of his kind, and made his way into the corporate ladder, fighting his way up until President Shinra had given him a chance. He had continued to work for Shinra despite the attrocities it committed, because he had figured that the only way to fight the system would be from inside.

They remembered Sephiroth, a warrior driven mad by a malevolent force. A man whose skill at combat would never be matched, not even by Cloud. A man who could have been a force for good, but instead had been completely corrupted. A man who, in the end, managed to defy his tormenter, and slay her once and for all.

And they remembered Cid.

Cid, a man who had given his life to kill the threat known as Shin Bahamut, a summoned creature that would have destroyed Obsidian Weapon, the synthesis of Aeris, Sephiroth, and the Lifestream. Cid, a hero. Together they told each other stories of times spent with the man, of his surly attitude, of his bad habits, and his surprising passion for tea. And they spoke of his love of the sky, and most importantly, his desire to see the stars. They spoke of a pilot who had lived to fly, and had rightly died in the seat of his own ship, refusing to abandon it at all costs.

And so Vincent handed over the urn made from pieces of the Highwind to Shera. She lifted it high in the air, then removed the lid.

Hesitantly at first, then strongly as the breeze came, the ashes from the urn lifted up, blowing into the air. They flew about, scattering across the Nibel Mountains, the plains of Rocket Town, the Canyons of Cosmo, the valley of Corel, the desert of Gold Saucer, and the sea. It was later mused by a drunk Barret, after the victory party, which he had to buy the drinks for, that those ashes probably made it all the way to Wutai in the west, to Midgar in the east, to Knights of the Round Island in the north, and to the Isle of the Cactaur in the south. That Cid's wandering spirit touched everyone on the Planet.

Everyone at the party concluded that such musings were ridiculous. Cid's ashes would not travel across the Planet.

They would touch the stars.


	50. Epilogue IV: Rufus

Epilogue Four

Rufus

Rufus stood at the window of his office in Junon, overlooking the sea. The past two months had changed everything in his life. He had gone from the wealthy son of the world's most powerful man, to becoming the world's most powerful man, to nothing better than a gutter rat, to the Emperor of a Corporate Empire, and lastly, to a make-shift Cetra warrior.

That last bothered him the most.

In the wake of Diamond Weapon's attack, he had been consumed with revenge, wanting to destroy all remains of the Weapons. But with Diamond itself destroyed, as well as Ultima, Emerald and Ruby, Rufus had found little to hope for except rebuilding his powerbase. When Obsidian had appeared, it looked like there was a way at last to get some form of vengeance, of vindication. Some way to reclaim the pride he had lost.

He had known from the moment he had seen Obsidian Weapon that in some way it was the Cetra, Aeris. And in some measure he had wanted to destroy her for being associated with the Weapon, for giving it life, for being a part of it.

So he had looked to his resources and cultivated everything he could muster, from Proud Clod, to the Shin Bahamut Summon Materia, to the Mako-enhancement Soldier process. And it had been that process that had begun the change, the forcing of Cetra ideals into his mind.

Afterwards, he had been thrilled at the new power, excited at the prospects. He hadn't realized what it all meant.

Upon seeing Aeris, something inside of him had ... reacted. A type of mental reflex, triggering his mind and body towards one goal. Something that consumed his desire to obliterate Obsidian Weapon, even his desire to control everything.

He had once been pleased at the idea of inheriting Shinra Incorporated and turning it into a weapon of fear, a way to control the world and make it his.

But now the dream brought nothing but a foul taste to his mouth. Something inside of him was changing, and he didn't like it.

He was becoming Cetra, whatever that meant, and he both longed for it and feared it. What was he going to do? How was he being influenced?

He turned from the window, ripping his gaze away from the beautiful ocean. Never before had he been so taken in by the sight of nature, by something so timeless and enduring. He had always hated being reminded that even after he died, something would forever out-live him, and know that he was but a speck of dust in the grand scheme of the world. Now, he realized, that the timelessness of the Planet made it sacred, and that he would have to protect it, and make sure that its timelessness would endure.

He turned to his desk, and frowned.

His Empire was built on wealth. It required revenues from people paying for power. Mako power. But now, he knew, that the use of Mako power was harmful to the Planet, would kill it in time. He looked down to the two pieces of paper on his desk.

On one was the designs for Neo Midgar, a city built to collect and use an abundant amount of Mako energy. It would make man's life easier, giving him all the luxuries he could ever need, and would make Shinra the financial power of the world for centuries to come. But, if those plans were followed, at best, the Planet would only have centuries. Probably much less.

Personal gain. Protecting the Planet.

For more than twenty years Rufus Shinra had been raised to put money above all else.

But in a single moment and the injection of a needle, the innate desire to protect the Planet had consumed him.

On the other paper was a schematic for alternative power sources, all rough drafts. They were primitive, and polluted, and weren't very efficient, but they didn't require Mako, the lifeblood of the Planet itself.

Sitting down in the chair at his desk, Rufus realized that soon he would have to make a decision. But first things first.

He leaned over and picked up his phone, and pushed the button labeled 'Reeve.' It rang once, then was immediately picked up.

"Hello?" the Vice President of Shinra's voice sounded wary.

"Reeve, this is Rufus. Come to my office immediately. I have something important to discuss with you. It involves your past."

Hanging up the phone, Rufus looked down at the two sheets of paper again, and sighed. Soon, he would have to make a decision.

Author's Note:

That's it, folks. I threw a minor cliffhanger that could be left up to the audience's imagination at the end there. I've really enjoyed writing this story. I may end up writing a sequel. I'm debating it. I don't have any plot ideas, I just have the characters and the current situation.

If you have a particular view on whether or not I should sequal this, then send me a line to nargsmash (Stupid "at" sign not working. You're smart people. You figure out what the e-mail is)

A few interesting notes that changed from what was originally planned.

1) Cid was originally supposed to live. Lucrecia's plan was entirely made up, however, after breaking into Shinra headquarters at the end of the story, they find the Soldier process and give Cid a temporary Mako boost that way, allowing for surgery by Cloud, directed by Red XIII.

2) Reno was supposed to die. There would have been a funeral sequence in which Elena and Rude said goodbye, and Barret would leave a bottle of expensive brandy in his coffin, saying that "Drinks are on me. You won."

3) Rufus was supposed to kidnap Aeris at the end, and take her to Shinra HQ. I figured this would be too reminiscient of the other time Aeris was kidnaped, though, so wrote it out.

4) Rufus, torn between obsession to destroy Obsidian Weapon and to possess Aeris himself, is about to kill Cloud. At which point, Reeve enters, sees Aeris, and gets a flashback of her death. He hesitates for a moment, then draws the gun that Rufus gave to him as a prize for loyalty, and shoots Rufus from behind.

5) Reeve, haunted by what he did, takes it upon himself to rebuild Shinra into a tool for good, but then realizes that Shinra needs money in order to achieve his goals. Thus, as the end, he is the one torn over plans of Neo Midgar and older, 'cleaner' power sources.

Also, as a writer, I feel I have to apologize for the little use I made of Yuffie and Red XIII. Red was just a stale character that only seemed to be there because he was in the games, and I regret that I failed to make Yuffie interesting. A lot of people agree that Cait Sith was really annoying, and displayed their shock that by portraying him through Reeve, I was actually able to turn him into a sympathetic character. Sadly, I couldn't do this with Yuffie. She annoyed me too much.

Although I have to say, breaking her jaw in the beginning just to shut her up was fun.

That's it for now, folks. Search For the Promised One is finished. If you really want to read something else of mine... well, I'm working on a FF8 fic called "Fallen Knight", and shortly I will be working on a rather large Final Fantasy crossover, combining FF V - X-2.

It's been fun. Adios.


End file.
